Avatar: The Legends of Raya
by Evilness321
Summary: Many generations into the future, mankind has fallen out of harmony with nature and the elements. Bending has become commercialized and a common factor in life, and chaos is about to erupt in the Capitol of the World's Nations, Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments: **Before I get started with this story, I just want to get a few things straightened out here. First off, this story does not involve any of the cannon characters from Avatar: The Last Air Bender, or The Legend of Korra. Ok, that might be stretching it a bit... Because Aang does make a few appearances later on. So... he is somewhat involved. More or less as a spiritual mentor than anything else, though. There is also a character named after Zuko, pretty much called "Prince Zuko the Second" kind of like how many countries will have their heirs named after notable heroes/heroines in their ancestry or history. But keep in mind, this is a future generation, nearly seven hundred years into the future to be exact. The last Avatar in this series was nearly eighty years ago.

Another thing? This story, while it takes place in the Avatar world, is a bit like an alternate reality version of it. In our current time with our current technology, etc. mixed in with the creatures, and Benders from the original Avatar universe. Republic City is still the hubbub of the world, crime still runs rampant, among other things.

I also want to address something I added to Raya's looks that some people might question me about later: The blue arrow things on her skin. I thought about it for the sake of my fiction making it strictly "Aang's Bloodline" trait and all that, but then I also thought that it might be an interesting detail belonging to the Avatar in general, a way to identify the 'real' Avatar in modern times, when there are so many people claiming to be the Avatar, or best of the best and so on. So not only are the blue arrow things part of Aang's blood line, setting his descendants apart from the rest of society, but they crop up on the next true Avatar every few generations.

I won't go into much detail here, maybe in the next chapter's A.C. 's, about why I chose the element I did for Raya, the main character, as she started out on her journey. Or maybe, even, it might be obvious to some Avatards why I chose the element I did for her! Who knows?

So, consider this a mix of realities, with a few touches of my own added in to the story. But with the history of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I don't know that much about Korra yet, especially since at this point, there's only a few episodes of The Legend of Korra. But I can guarantee you that Raya is one of my personal favorite Original Characters I've invented lately. And there are a lot of O.C.'s in my personal library, so to speak.

Oh yeah... I'm also not a Katara+Aang shipper, but I stuck with the cannon in this story because I love Tenzin! I'm actually a Zuko+Katara shipper. But again, stuck with the cannon pairing of Katara+Aang for this story. Just wanted to stick that out there... ;)

I hope you enjoy this! Read on!

**Avatar: The Legends of Raya**

**Chapter: The Rebirth of Hope **

She knew she was different from the get-go. Always getting in trouble at school for outbursts when she became frustrated, or busting down the walls of a classroom when she was angry at a bully. While she wasn't shy by any means, she was also teased because of how different she was. She'd beat up the kids who teased and bullied her with ease, with the result of being suspended from school for weeks at a time afterwards. The only reason she had not been expelled was because her parents were close friends with the Principal, who had faith that she could one day overcome her social 'barriers' as they put it.

Today was one of those days that she was suspended from school, and Raya was bored out of her wits, throwing rocks in a stream. Looking up at the sky, she saw in broad daylight the moon hovering as a pale, milky-white disc among the blue periwinkle skies of Republic City. It wasn't that she was getting poor grades in classes or anything, but rather because of the struggles in the social life that she couldn't stay in school for very long. She had dark red hair that was nearly brown, but in this sunlight, it was obvious she was a red head, and it hung to her waist. She also had thick, wild bangs that seemed to hide something most people couldn't see unless they actually told her to lift up her hair. Her skin was pale peach a light tan which showed that she indeed spent a lot of time in the sun. It wasn't obvious, but she wore make-up as another disguise, even on her hands. But she blended it so well, that it was barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Her own eyes were rather unique too, the right eye being blue, the left being emerald green.

She wore her favorite black hooded jacket with a single white stripe going down the outside of both arms, a pair of blue cut-off jeans that cut off just below the knee, and a pair of black double belted boots. Her companion noisily bounded down the hill they were climbing, before running over to the creek and drinking the fresh, cool water. It always amazed Raya that there would be a creek like this in the middle of the city, giving this area the illusion of being an oasis.

Rikki was a large beast, with the body and head of a white tiger, and tail and ears of a wolf. The base of Rikki's fur was white, with a single black streak from the forehead to the tip of her tail, and black stripes cascading down from the main streak on its back. The only place that didn't have any tiger stripes on her body was the tail, and ears. Rikki was almost bigger than Raya, but the two had been best friends ever since her parents brought the Tigruf home as a pup, then only four feet long and wide.

It was as Raya was looking up that she saw a creature even bigger than Rikki flying in the skies above Republic City. It was a flying bison... One from the Air Temple! Blinking, Raya gawked at the sight. It was said that the flying bison was the transportation of the Air-bending Monks, and only left the temple when the leader of the Monks was in search of the Avatar or traveling for a meeting with the leaders of the other great nations of the world. The sound of the flying bison snorting caught Rikki's attention, as the Tigruf's tail twitched in an annoyed manner, the bison moved on.

Deciding now was a good time to practice her fire bending, Raya stripped off her jacket, setting it on a favorite rock. This was the one place where she could practice without being harassed or bullied by her classmates. This is what made her unique in her class. As there were very few Fire Benders outside the Fire Nation, it was unusual that a Fire Bender would be born into a family predominately consisting of Water Benders. It wasn't as though she had an expert level of control over her Fire Bending yet, but she preferred the Fire Bending skills over Water. It was more powerful, and could make a point much more quickly than her feeble Water Bending skills.

Her red hair seemed to fly around her as she practiced, summoning the fire at will as Rikki now watched in quiet patience. As the hours flew by, she now worked up a sweat. Finding it hard to keep going, she finally decided it was time to go home. She went over to grab her coat, and was surprised to hear a beeping in her pocket.

It was her mother telling her it was time for dinner.

"C'mon, Rikki!" Raya threw her coat onto her shoulders, as the Tigruf raced over, her big paws leaving prints the size of dinner plates in the sand. Once they were up the hill, Raya jumped on to Rikki's back, and the Tigruf bounded at top speed to the nearest side walk, then bolted down the streets, rounding several corners until coming to a sudden, abrupt halt. "Eh...?" Raya blinked at the sight that apparently took the Tigruf by surprise.

The Flying Bison had stopped in her parents' yard. Her father was waiting, surprisingly, with a smile.

"Ah, Raya, I see you've done good and managed to stay out of trouble again today!" He said. The explanation as to why Raya had red hair could easily be seen in her father's own red hair, only because he was much older, his had gray streaks in it and he was starting to go bald at the front.

"Yeah, Dad. What's with the giant bison in our front yard?" Raya asked as she bounded off Rikki to hug her father.

"Come on in, we have a guest. NO, Rikki, stay out here." Her father added as Rikki once again tried to sneak inside. But the Tigruf was just too big to be allowed inside the two story home anymore.

She felt apprehensive as she stepped through the door and into her home, to see a tall priest with brown hair, wearing the Air-Bender's garb. He was also accompanied by a teenager, who looked roughly a year or two older than herself, wearing exactly the same type of clothing. Both her reaction and his were that of indigence and annoyed disbelief.

"What are THEY doing here? Aren't those monks supposed to be at the Air Bending temple?" she demanded of her father.

"This is the one you think is going to be the avatar?" The man's apparent son snarled.

Raya's father sighed, rather impatiently.

"Raya, these _men _have come to see if our claim is true or not, that you could be the Avatar." He said.

"Wait... What? But the Avatar is just a legend!" Raya looked between her father, and the two monks. _"_I mean, sure, he or she existed in the past, and the legendary Aang and Fire Lord Zuko formed this city and all, every one knows that, but-"

"The legends of the Avatar, while being fantastic in and of themselves, are true. Now, Mr. Bion, what proof would you have that she could be the Avatar?" The oldest of the two monks asked patiently, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh at Raya or his son's reaction.

"Raya, show him the markings." He instructed.

"What?" She looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to Fire Bend his butt out of his own home for suggesting that, or run away. "Honey," Mr. Bion called into the kitchen, where his wife was working on fixing dinner. "Would you mind bringing a wet cloth out?"

"Sure thing, dear." A few light clangs later, and his wife with dark brown hair and blue eyes came out from the kitchen with a black wet cloth for her daughter to use. Hana was just a few years younger than her husband, but descended from immigrants from the Northern Water Tribe who came to Republic City years ago during its foundation. "Here you go, Raya." She said sweetly, handing her daughter the cloth.

Raya looked from her parents to the monks then sighed, seeing that she was outnumbered, but still not thrilled.

"Either you take off the make-up willingly, or we Water Bend it off." Her father said simply.

"Fine." She huffed, taking the cloth and wiping it over her face, revealing the blue arrows on her face under the make-up that she used to conceal it. She had two small horizontal arrows pointing inward, one on each side of her cheeks, and a larger vertical arrow pointing down on her forehead. She then moved to wipe off the make-up on her hands, to reveal a single arrow the same shade of brilliant blue pointing to her fingers. Feeling thoroughly humiliated, Raya glared at the monks. She felt like a dog being put through its paces at a show.

"That and she's a Fire Bender born into a family made predominately of Water Benders." Hana smiled at the monks as her daughter handed her mother the cloth.

The monks were blinking at her. Markings like that had not been seen since the previous Avatar.

"If you're done gawking at me." Raya snapped. "I'm going to my room until dinner."

"Wait." The oldest of the two monks said, not having once lost his patience with the girl. "Only the Avatar is ever born with those kinds of markings. And your mother just said that you are a Fire Bender among Water Benders?"

Raya stopped as she was on her way to the stairs, glancing back.

"Yeah? So what. I'm sure lots of families have the odd-ball Bender in them once in a while. There must be a Fire Bender in my ancestry that we're not aware of." She replied.

"Flawless logic." Her father rolled his eyes. "But you seem to be forgetting that our family of Water Benders goes back all the way to the days of Master Katara and her talents. Not that we are descended from her or anything, but there hasn't been a Fire Bender in our family in generations."

"I suggest a test." The oldest monk said. "Have Miss Raya come to our temple for a month. If she proves that she really does have the potential to use all the elements by the end of the trial, then real training will begin."

"And if not?" Hana looked suspicious for a moment.

"Then she'll just be sent straight back home. No farther questions will be asked about her." He replied with a simple nod.

"What do you say, Raya?" The parents looked at their daughter who looked like she was ready to start yelling at them all for choosing her life for her again.

"A month, huh? I guess it can't be worse than that vacation we took to Ba Sing Se last year during summer break." She shrugged.

"Then we will leave for the Air Temple tomorrow if that is all right. We have already withdrawn her from the Republic City school systems." The monk bowed to the parents, who looked a little awkward to the reference of the vacation the previous year. "Raya, bring what only you can pack in a back pack." He instructed.

"Can I bring Rikki? She's been with me since I was a kid." She added at a raised eyebrow from her parents.

"Of course. I do not see why not. Eira is quite capable of handling an extra passenger." The man nodded.

"Eira? Is that what you call your flying bison?" Blinked Raya.

"Indeed, it is." The man replied kindly.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to pack. Let me know when dinner's ready?" Raya looked over at her mother, who nodded. She then made her way up the stairs. Even though she'd been fighting to stay calm, fighting to hold her temper in front of the Air Temple monks, Raya was seething inside.

She could hear her parents asking the monks their names.

"I am Achak, and my son here is Len. We are descendants of the Avatar Aang and his family."

She heard the man reply. She didn't hear the rest of that conversation, for she slammed her door shut rather loudly to make a point that while she was compliant to the idea of spending a month at the exclusive Air Temple, she hated the fact that her parents had summoned the Benders to single her out. She was scared, terrified of what might happen if she WAS the Avatar. But she wasn't about to let anyone know her inner fears, or self doubts. There was a part of her that also really wanted to prove herself to her classmates who bullied and teased her about her markings, and the fact that she was a Fire Bender born into a family of Water Benders. She was often called the "Bastard Daughter" Of a good, hardworking family. One who didn't belong. One who had been most likely adopted, if not for the fact that her father had the same red hair, and her mother had the same unique eyes.

As she went through many of her things, deciding what would be practical for retaining her sanity during a month of unknown dangers and training, she thought about everything. And while she was terrified, of what the future could hold for her if it was proven without a doubt that she was the Avatar, a new desire rose up in her heart. One to prove to all those doubters, all those who ever caused her harm at school and forced her to Fire Bend to defend herself, wrong about who she was.

"Please, don't take her attitude towards your sudden arrival wrong, Priest Achak." Mr. Bion bowed to the man. "It's just... she's always had a difficult time with socializing with anyone. It's not been easy for her to make any friends... Sometimes we pull her out of school for her own safety. The children there just do not accept her as one of her own."

"I wonder why that is." Len rolled his eyes. His first opinion of the perspective Avatar wasn't all that high, sure, she was rather easy on the eyes in looks, but her attitude wasn't all that approachable.

"Son?" Achak looked down at the young man.

"All I have to say on the matter is that I've met more sociable lemurs than her at the Air Temple." Len took a seat on the couch.

Achak chuckled a bit. It took a lot for his son to be impressed by much, having grown up in a family of legendary warriors and being descended from Aang. Apparently Raya would make no difference in that attitude of his.

"I have already made arrangements for the Fire Lord's youngest to meet us at the Air Temple to begin fine tuning her Fire Bending techniques. First we must ensure that she can fully master that before moving on to the other elements." Achak went on to explain the method of training that he was planning on using on the girl as Hana went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"You mean Prince Zuko the second? I have heard that he is a prodigy Fire Bender." Bion looked quite interested that his daughter would get to meet the Fire Bending Prince. "I've seen him on television. He is quite the skilled bender for only being eighteen." He knew that the Prince was named for the legendary Fire Lord who helped Avatar Aang form the very city he lived in, and also helped bring an end to the Hundred Year War brought on by his predecessors of the throne.

"Indeed. So much so that I felt he would be perfect once you contacted us in regards to your daughter." Achak said as Len apparently was zoning out from the conversation.

Raya was looking through her books and all of her movies. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring the movies along, but maybe a few books. Looking at her historical collection, she decided on a few key novels about the history of the Avatar, since it would be pretty relevant if it was proven that she was the new Avatar. Apart from packing some of her favorite clothes, she also chose a few that she thought would be perfect for training in.

And, being an 'expert packer', and loving all the space that was in her back pack, she was able to add all of her favorite music to the iPod, and put the device in the front pocket with her portable game player and hacked data card. Another hobby of hers was drawing and coloring, so she was able to shove her rather extensive collection of professional colored pencils, ink pens, mechanical pencils, rulers, erasers and several sketchbooks into her backpack as well. She didn't know when she'd have time to draw, color and listen to her music while she was at the Temple, but it would be nice to know she had the option for entertainment. Especially since she wasn't the best at socializing, and she wasn't expecting that to change right away either at the Air Temple. As her backpack filled up with her personal belongings, there was a knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, in the middle of deciding which pair of tops to bring, and which not to bring.

"Your mother, dear." Hana's voice came from the other end of the door. Raya gave an annoyed sigh as the door opened. "I just wanted to give you something before you came down to dinner."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Raya set down her tops carefully on her bed as her mother approached. It was clear that she held something delicate in her hands.

"I've been thinking about this ever since we contacted the Air Benders at the Temple... And... I wanted it to be something that you could carry on you at all times, even if you were to loose your bag, and something that would remind you that your parents love you." Hana smiled kindly. Raya was only able to consider now how hard it must be for her mother to let her daughter go like this, and not know if she'd be coming back or not. "Then it came to me... I want to give you this." Hana opened her hands to reveal the necklace that she always wore.

"Mom... you're not serious? I thought Dad gave that to you on your wedding day!" Raya thought something looked different about her mother that afternoon.

"Yes. And it has great meaning to us. That is why I want to pass it on to you. I have confidence that you will be able to surpass all the Avatars of the past... Maybe even become greater than Aang in this world of unbalanced chaos." Hana smiled as she held out the necklace, and Raya took it tenderly. The necklace was a thin silver chain with a single tear-drop shaped sapphire gemstone hanging from it, set in thin gold that wrapped around it.

Putting it around her neck, Raya looked up to see her mother giving her a glowing smile.

"Always take care of it, dear child. And we'll always be with you, no matter what trials you wind up going through." Hana hugged her daughter tightly, as though scared to let her go. But after a few moments of tender, parental love silence, Hana pulled away. She watched as her daughter tucked the necklace underneath her shirt collar, before following Hana back down the stairs.

Raya saw with an annoyed twinge that Achak and Len were indeed still there, and by the looks of it, having dinner with the family that night. Just because she was going with them to the Air Temple didn't mean that she had to like them. But it was now that she was able to really see what they looked like. Achak looked like a true descendant of Avatar Aang, with the bald head, the blue eyes of his ancestor Katara, and the Air Bending monk's outfit. While his son opted to grow his hair, which was dark brown and wild. Len also had the blue eyes that seemed to run in his family.

When Len realized she was looking at him, he stared back.

"What?" He asked, to which she shrugged and started wolfing down her pasta.

Within a few moments, she had eaten so much that she coughed a little, then let out a loud belch at the table due to having drank too much water in one gulp.

"Raya! Must you behave like that in front of the Air Bender monks?" Bion stared aghast at his daughter while Len roared with laughter. Achak blinked between his son and the perspective Avatar, fighting the desire to join his son, coughed a little.

"Could use some lessons in self restraint..." He said, pretending to already be in mentor-mode. "I think by now it's obvious why she's already a skilled Fire Bender."

Raya actually felt her face going red with embarrassment as the moment passed.

Later that night, Raya laid awake in her bedroom, for what could possibly be the last time for who knows how long. While she was anxious to prove all her classmates wrong in regards to their opinion of her, she was also scared of what was to come if it was proven that she was the Avatar. Her bags were packed, she had spent the evening cleaning and tidying up her room so that her mother would have little maintenance for it while she was gone, and made sure her computer was well covered up. She decided to pack her laptop in her handy computer travel bag, since she was sure that the Air Temple.

The very next morning, she was standing in her front yard, wearing her hair back in a pony tail. She also wore her favorite black tail coat with ruffles in the front from the waist down at an angle. Her pants were navy blue cut offs again, while her shirt was a v-neck non-photo blue t-shirt with spring green trim at the neckline that matched her eyes. Her shoes were double buckled black hiking boots, and one wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at her, but around her neck was the necklace her mother gave her.

Rikki was bounding around the family as Achak prepared the Flying Bison, Eira. There were also several bystanders watching, wondering who it was that was being 'sent away' as one of her classmates was saying early that morning while waiting for the school bus.

Raya looked up and saw that it was a cloudless sky that morning, so she pulled from her pants pocket a pair of black sunglasses lined with a silver frame- her eyes were a little sensative to the bright sun.

"Is there really a need for that kind of disguise?" Asked Len. "I mean, I'm sure people won't recognize you at all with those markings." He added sarcastically from atop Eira's back, where the giant saddle was mounted for the passengers.

"It's called sunlight sensitivity, not a disguise, ya know?" She retorted. "Besides, these make me look cool." She added, striking a small pose with her hand on her hips.

"All right, all right. Time to quit fooling around, hon." Hana giggled at her daughter's way of handling her own obvious fears and insecurities.

"Right. Go and make us proud, sweetie." Bion hugged his daughter one more time as Rikki sensed they were really getting ready to leave, and with surprising agility for a beast so large jumped from the ground into the passengers' saddle atop Eira in a single, excited bound. "Looks like someone's ready." He added as Rikki wagged her tail and stared at her master expectantly.

"I'm not sure if I am..." Raya mumbled, barely audible as she walked over to the flying bison. Then looked up at Len as Achak leapt on to the head of the creature, settling himself comfortably, cross-legged at the top. "Um... how do I get up on this thing?" She asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

Len rolled his eyes and leaned over the edge, offering her his hand to help her up. Once she was on board, she took off the back pack and looked down as she heard Achak asking the spectators to kindly get out of the way or risk being blasted by the bison's Air Bending. Then, he gave the command, while Raya looked down once more at her parents. Next thing she knew, she was hanging on to the edge of the giant passengers' saddle's edge for dear life as the beast took flight, heading away from her home, her school and her past. Making for the new, uncertain future that was being set before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments: **Well, here we are, the beginning of what I call part one, or Book One: Fire of my story! Though unlike my other stories, I'm going to keep all the acts/Books in one piece instead of splitting them up. Trying an experiment in that regard.

I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far as much as I am! Normally introductions are harder than heck for me to write, but Raya just sort of popped into my head a couple weeks ago and I just went from there as you can see. I'm enjoying the dynamics of Achak, his son Len, and Raya. She's got such a personality to be reckoned with! Refusing to admit to her fears and own self doubts, and showing that by lashing out. Also wanting to prove herself to the classmates who pretty much made her life in public school a living nightmare for the most part while she was growing up. How will she take this adjustment to the Air Temple outside of Republic City, where everyone (Or at least almost everyone) is going to accept her for who she is, and possibly could be? Might be a bit of a culture shock, just being at the Air Temple itself! I know it would be for me, going from City Slicker to a temple with Air Bending monks who take their legacy and Bending skills to heart. She's still got a lot to learn, as well as accept, about herself.

Something I want to point out as well (I say that a lot, don't I? -_- ) she comes from a time where Bending is common place and commercialized. Fire, Water, Earth and Air are all integrated in Republic City and across the world. Only a few groups retain the old ways and honors the past. So Raya is going to get many surprises there. HER type of Bending/Spiritual connection will be quite different than her classmates, and even her family. Though her father, Bion, as you saw, is a bit on the traditional side and loves his genealogy even if they AREN'T descended from Aang and Katara. Who says you have to be descended from an Avatar to know your roots and enjoy history?

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Lessons in Fire Bending **

"Say, Len, is it?" Raya was sitting in the far back of the passengers' saddle atop the flying bison.

"Yeah?" Len looked back for a moment.

"How long is this flight?" She asked.

"Only forty five minutes from one end of the city to Air Temple Island." He replied.

"Forty-five minutes? My DAD could drive across town faster than that..." She grumbled. Before turning to rummage in her backpack, pulling out her portable game station that she'd charged over night.

"Why did you bring that with you? It's not like this is a boring ride or anything." Len blinked.

"Well you see, unlike with you, my life oftentimes sucks. So I use this a distraction from that and a means of venting out my anger without burning down portions of the school five times a week." She answered, popping in her hacked game card. "Now excuse me while I zone you guys out for the next forty five minutes." She said as Rikki curled up like a giant black and white pillow behind her.

For the first time, as she zoned everything out with the video game, Len felt a pang of pity for the perspective Avatar. He turned back to talking to his father in regards to what was going to be happening to them that Achak felt the need to search for the Avatar now of all times.

"There are rumors that a coup is about to happen in the Fire Nation. To be honest, the Fire Lord sent his son here after I mentioned the possibility of the Avatar being reborn. He said he wanted his son to be sent away from the chaos that would happen, should the boy's brother attempt to take his father's throne. The boy's brother, Michio, already has support from the Earth Nation should he attack. If Zuko can help teach her how to master Fire Bending, and you teach her how to master Air Bending, then there may be hope that a war will be stopped before it starts." Achak sighed, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Wait... I thought you were going to be teaching her!" Len nearly fell out of the saddle in his surprise.

"I will be unable to do so, being a member of the City Council and representative of Republic Nation, I will be busy trying to put a stop to the possible coup from within the government. If all our efforts to prevent a war go in vain, you must find a way to stop it from the outside." Achak gave his son a look that told the young man that he was serious. "You are the best Air Bender in our Temple, Zuko is the best in the Fire Nation, and you are my son. I am counting on you to help Raya find her path."

"So you are counting on her proving that she is the Avatar, and passing this test." Len stared down at his father. "I dunno... Dad... putting all of our faith and hopes on one person. Doesn't that seem a bit much?"

Achak didn't respond.

When they were getting close to the descent onto Air Temple Island, Len looked back at Raya.

"Hey, we're almost there if you wanna get a closer look." He said.

After a minute or two, she finally closed her game player, put it in her back pack, and unsteadily walked over to see the approaching island. She also saw the statue of one of the City's founders, Aang as they passed it, and felt for the first time a sense of awe and respect for any one being other than her parents.

"Say, why do you guys travel by Flying Bison still? Wouldn't Sota-Air Planes and cars be faster?" She asked.

"We prefer to stick to traditional ways of transportation." Achak replied with a kind smile. "Our ancestors traveled by Flying Bison back during Avatar Aang's days, and plus, we don't have the hassle of dealing with long lines or crowded air lines." He added, even his son chuckled at that response.

"Umm... am I missing some sort of high-and-mighty Monk-style humor or something here?" Raya blinked, not getting what got Len acting like a giggling school-boy about the comment.

When they landed at the Air Temple, Raya saw that there was a small entourage waiting for their arrival that morning.

"Ah, Priest Achak. I see you have brought the young lady." The eldest of the group of five said in greeting as Achak jumped up and off the Flying Bison.

Raya didn't get a good look at the group until she was helped down by Len. She immediately recognized the Prince of the Fire Nation, with his shoulder length jet black hair and amber eyes that she'd seen on television so often lately. He also wore a black tail coat, a white t-shirt lined with fiery gold, black jeans and black boots. Unlike his ancestor whom he was named after, he did not have a scarred face. Though he certainly looked like he was a great Fire Bender.

"Well, at least someone's easy on the eyes, and better looking in person than on tv." She said out loud.

"Pardon?" One of the elder ladies in the group that greeted them said, her blue eyes wide with interest.

"Woops! Did I say that out loud?" Raya suddenly realized that once again, she had spoken her thoughts as she was thinking them. "I mean, nice to meet you, your majesty!" Raya did at least have some manners, and quickly covered up the embarrassing moment with a respective bow that she'd also learned to use if she ever came in contact with anyone of Royal descent or powers.

Len did not look thrilled that she was like many of the other girls he'd ever met, and was crushing on the Prince.

Zuko was blinking at the girl. He'd expected her to be much older, since none of the elders in the White Lotus organization told him how old this woman was going to be. Not to mention, her personality took him off guard. He'd never thought about how he looked, and just went with what styles he liked.

"So you're the one they're all hoping to be the next Avatar huh?" He asked, holding out a hand to shake hers in a friendly gesture. "Prince Zuko the Second. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Raya said, having to fight back the urge to go into what she called 'ultra-fan-girl' mode as she shook his hand.

"Ok, introductions are all done, let's move on folks." Len said, getting annoyed and stepping between them.

"Someone must be jealous." Zuko smirked, earning a glare from Len.

"I am NOT jealous, I barely know her!" He replied in a 'challenge that logic if you dare' sort of way.

"Still, what's been done cannot be undone, as my father says." Zuko's eyes were gleaming at a bit of fun with the young Air Bending monk.

"Raya, it is a pleasure to have you here on Air Temple Island." The oldest of the group of White Lotus members bowed to Raya, who suddenly looked a bit awkward about being bowed to all of a sudden. "As you might already know, we were established many generations ago for the protection of the Avatar. If you pass the test over the next month, then your real training will begin. I am Borra of the Southern Water Tribe-" The old woman with white hair in a pony tail shook her hand as Zuko and Len started a quiet but intense argument about something that Raya couldn't understand while she was talking with all the members. "This is Rosafa, Prince Zuko's Grandmother from the Fire Nation. And Burim here is from the Earth Nation."  
Raya shook hands with each of the notable Benders, recognizing them at once from watching news about them with her father after school, or seeing World National Bending Tournaments that they presided over.

"Wow... you're all the Greatest in your Nation at what you do! I've seen you on TV! I never thought I'd meet any of you in person." She said, feeling rather star struck.

"Yes, well, we lead busy lives so meeting new, budding Benders is rather rare these days." Borra smiled.

"Borra... Aren't you named after Avatar Korra?" Raya said suddenly, having thought the name Borra sounded familiar.

"Why yes, yes I am. Smart girl." Smiled the old woman. "Now, we must discuss the training arrangements. We are currently busy trying to stop a coup in the Fire Nation."

"A coup?" Blinked Raya, now at a complete loss.

"Yeah, didn't you hear my dad mentioning it on our way over?" Len asked, suddenly distracted from talking with Zuko.

"Um... No? I was playing video games on the way over, remember?" Raya looked completely spaced now.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Zuko and Len turned back to Raya as though they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"My brother is trying to start a revolution." Zuko started in, since it was his brother they were talking about after all. "He wants to bring back the former glory of our ancestor, Ozai, before the time of peace and prosperity. He feels the Fire Nation has been scorned and humiliated by society after Zuko the First passed."

Raya blinked.

"Well, I can kind of sympathize with him." She said with a shrug upon recollection of how she had been treated by the others in her neighborhood while growing up, due to her Fire Bending prowess that she displayed, over Water Bending.

"What? How can you say something like that? Our country has never been at peace for this many decades before my Ancestor took control!" Zuko suddenly flared.

"Well, if you'd seen and heard some of the things I'd seen and heard while growing up, you'd think differently." Raya stretched, folding her arms behind her head casually.

"Ahem." Borra coughed before a Bending fight broke out between the three, as Len was trying to get in between Raya and Zuko to keep them from throttling one another during their mini talk.

"Oh, right..." Raya blinked, remembering why she was here, and it wasn't to argue with boys.

"If you can master Fire Bending in the following month, Raya, then we will see if you can master Air Bending. If that is the case, mastering more than just the one element, then you will have proven that you have what it takes to be the next Avatar." Achak commented with a smile. "And I can already see that your friendships will help make this training go by all the quicker."

"And once you have started the process of mastering Air, we will make a national, televised announcement in regards to your status as the Avatar." Rosafa said with a friendly bow to the girl.

"Um... You mean... I'd have to go on tv? Just like the last Avatar did?" She stared, and Len and Zuko wondered for a moment if she'd just gotten stage freight at the thought of billions of people across the world seeing her all at once. "COOL!" She nearly shouted in a sudden burst of excitement.

"But first you must pass the first test." Burim commented. "We will come by once in a while to check at how you are doing, and that you are actually training."

Rikki let out a low grumbling growl, causing Raya to jump in surprise, her having been paying attention to the Elders of the White Lotus.

"And you'll let me know how things are going with my brother, yes?" Zuko added after having to fight to keep a straight face at Raya's reaction.

"Of course, my Prince." Rosafa bowed to her grandson. "Young lady, when you are ready, we will show you to your room. Your training will begin tomorrow, right after breakfast."

"Um, ok. Nice to meet you guys." Raya was only too glad to be free of Zuko and Len's presence for now. "Why not start the training right away? It's still morning now." She asked casually as she followed the old lady away from Len, Achak and Zuko with Rikki following her without question.

"This will give you some time to adjust. The White Lotus has found over many generations through practice that outright starting the perspective Avatar in their training right away can cause culture shock, an unwilling-ness to cooperate, and a lack of spiritual harmony in the end." Borra said. "In the past, Avatars weren't even allowed to take what they could carry on their backs when it was time for them to come into their roll as Avatar and accept their fate."

"I was wondering why I was allowed to bring my backpack and whatever I could carry in it." Raya admitted as the Elders took her through the island, just past the main Air Temple building.

"Your gazebo is over there next to the water falls." Burim said with a smile.

"Gazebo?" Raya blinked, and looking up, she saw the winding path that led to a gazebo perched on a small hill overlooking the ocean on one side, and she saw the waterfalls on the other. "Not an actual room?"

"We've found that this might prove beneficial for your mental and spiritual state as the future Avatar. Being open to the elements at all times will help you get in tune with nature and understand it better through experience with it." Rosafa replied. "The fire lanterns represent the element of Fire, the waterfalls and ocean represent the element of water, and the mountains and ground all around represent Earth. The way the air flows through the Gazebo's curtains, coming off the oceans, will also give you a chance to study the fifth element, due to the elevation of the Gazebo."

Raya blinked, not understanding a word that was being thrown at her right now. The Elders seemed to recognize this fact when they saw her dumbfounded expression.

"You'll understand in time, young one." Smiled Borra. "Now, go and unpack. I will send someone to check on you a little later on."

"Um... Ok. Thank you, Elders." Raya felt a bit awkward as she bowed with the backpack still slung around her shoulders but she managed it all the same. "Let's go, Rikki."

* * *

As they watched her walk up the winding path to her future home for the next month, the Elders turned to one another.

"So, what do you think?" Burim had looked skeptical throughout the meeting with the young lady.

"Well, she needs a few lessons on self control and restraint, but I think with a little bit of polishing up and fine tuning, she might become an excellent Avatar in the end." Rosafa said. She and Borra seemed to have been able to make the most connection with the young lady, and been able to talk to her the easiest than Burim, who never appeared to have got on that well with the younger generation anyways.

"I'm going to hold off judgement for now, personally." Borra shrugged. "I'll wait until the Final Day for that one. But she seems like a kind enough young lady once you get past her brash exterior."

The group of Elders returned to Zuko, Len and Achak, who'd been waiting for their return.

"We must head back to the Grand Council. There is another meeting being held with the Fire Nation's leaders today." Burim said.

"Wait, how am I supposed to teach this girl?" Zuko asked suddenly. "Master Achak just got through telling me that her parents never could afford Bending Masters to teach her. And I've never taught anyone in my life."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make a fine Fire Bending Master, Zuko. You've already bested your older brother twice in Lightning Bending duels." Rosafa smiled kindly down at her grandson.

"Teaching is not that difficult, young prince. Once you find the style of learning that suits your pupil best, you'll be surprised how much fun it can be." Achak added.

"Right... As if that's not a generic answer." Zuko rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to teach someone with the personality of a porcupine?"

"Teach her without your shirt on. How's that for a generic response?" Rosafa shrugged as the Elders and Achak approached Eira.

"That's...Disturbing." Len's eyes were wide in horror. "Especially coming from the old lady."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that one." Zuko was sticking his pinky in his ear and twisting it around as though trying to undo what he just heard his own grandmother say to him when he was trying to seek advice in teaching someone who'd never had a Bending Master teach them before.

As the group of Elders all mounted the flying bison, Achak taking the steering, the Air Bending master looked down at the two young men.

"I look forward to seeing your progress in a couple of weeks." He said. Before turning to look forward. "Yip yip." He said.

Zuko and Len watched the flying bison as it flew out of sight towards the center of Republic City. While the governors, and Elders of the White Lotus lived on Air Temple Island, their work was often in the city, or out of the Boundaries of the nation itself. The two young men then turned to look at each other, the Prince and the Air Bending Monk.

"Well, looks like we're stuck teaching her for now." Zuko sighed.

"Yep." Was all Len said in response to that statement.

* * *

Raya was looking around her gazebo in silence a few moments with Rikki finding an empty corner in the round space and sitting down, looking quite at home already. The gazebo looked big enough to house up to five people, including Rikki. It had a bed in the corner facing the ocean, a small round table with two chairs closest to the waterfalls, and curtains that had the symbols of each Nation on them- currently drawn open to let in the morning breeze- hung up all around the pillars of the building. The fire lanterns that had been indicated earlier were also hooked up in an octagonal shape due to the shape of the building, and currently not lit. She also saw there was a main lantern hanging chandelier like from the center of the marble ceiling. Her feet came in contact with a soft carpeting, and she looked down to see a deep, earthy red carpet spread out on the floor of the gazebo. The walls were waist high, opening up at the entrance of the building and facing the main Temple Island.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for a while." She looked down at Rikki, who barked as she stripped off her backpack, plopped it on her bed, then moved over to close the front curtains to make a point that she didn't want to be disturbed. She spotted plug ins on the wall next to the table, walked over with her iPod charger, plugged it in, then started pulling out her belongings from her backpack, and started to reorganize.

Later that evening, Raya was fast asleep in her bed, the cool salty breeze from the ocean mixing from the cool fresh breeze of the waterfalls easing her into sleep better than she thought it would. She was sleeping face down, with her hand entangled in Rikki's surprisingly soft fur, as though for comfort. She'd spent most of the day in the gazebo, leaving only to take Rikki for runs around Air Temple Island, and wondering why so many Air Benders were staring at her as she passed. Had word got around so fast already, that they already heard she was the possible new Avatar?

She'd gone to sleep with these unsettling thoughts still boring through her mind.

That night, though, she had a very strange dream.

_She was floating up in the stars, and she kept on going up, up and up until she could see the Earth. Looking around, she realized there was someone approaching her. The closer they got, the easier it was to tell what gender... A man? Then she recognized who it was._

_"Avatar Aang...?" She gawked._

_"You are the Avatar, Raya." Aang said. "You must complete your training, before Michio attacks the Fire Lord and causes an uprising. He plans on this the first of next month. You must accept that you are the Avatar, Raya. Now. Or there will be serious consequences. I know you are scared and uncertain. I went through those same emotions. But if you don't accept and embrace who you are, the fate of more than one Nation will be at hand."_

_"Wait... Michio is planning something big isn't he?" Stared Raya. Before Aang answered, though, she felt herself falling. Falling back to Earth, back to her body..._

She woke with a snap that night, breathing as though she'd just had the nightmare of her life. She'd just spoken with Avatar Aang, one of the most legendary in history. And he'd warned her of what was to come if she didn't accept her destiny now, and train with the full concentration that was required. She looked around at her Gazebo, then down at Rikki, who had obviously sensed something was wrong with her master. She could also hear the sound of the waterfalls in the distance.

She needed to clear her head. Then she remembered reading about how some Monks liked to do just that by using the waterfalls to aid in meditation. She'd never so much as tried meditation before, so she wasn't sure if it would work. But after changing into a white Asian-neck line style shirt, with exposed belly, and black knee length shorts, and her boots, she felt that at this point, she'd give anything a try.

She was the Avatar... She really was. And she had to stop another possible global war. Yet she hadn't even started her training!

She packed a set of clothes in her now empty backpack to change into once she was done.

"Let's go." She said to Rikki quietly, so they wouldn't disturb anyone, she jumped on to the Tigruf's back once they were outside the Gazebo, then the Tigruf turned to the waterfalls.

Once there, Raya set down the backpack, took off her boots, and stepped into the river that spanned from the largest of the falls. There was no one here, not this late at night at least. Then she felt the icy cold water touch her skin and the shiver that went up her body as a result.

"Gah! How can those monks do this all the time?" She took a deep breath, and continued towards the largest waterfall. If it could work for the monks, it could work for her. She just had to put her mind to it, was all. Which was something she'd always lacked in, the ability to keep focussed on one thing, and stick to said one thing. In this case, clearing her mind, thinking about what Avatar Aang had told her, and accepting who she was destined to be. She would become a greater Avatar than any of her so-called classmates would ever dream of her being...

* * *

Zuko and Len had been at the training grounds of Air Temple Island for over an hour now, with Raya being a no-show. Finally the two looked at each other, then gave annoyed and impatient sighs.

"Of course she has to be late for something like this." Len rubbed his forehead. "Let's go get her. Maybe she slept in."

When they reached the Gazebo that they'd seen the Elders take her to the previous day, they saw that it was already open, and her bed was made. But Raya and Rikki were oddly absent. Looking at each other again, they then looked around, until Len spotted a lone figure in the waterfall, and there was no mistaking the Tigruf sitting on the edge of the riverbed.

Upon reaching Rikki, the Tigruf looked up at them. Zuko wondered how long she'd been there, facing the rock wall, her back to the surroundings. Len found himself thinking how odd it was that she would attempt something like this so soon after arriving.

"Raya, what are you doing there?" Len shouted. But Raya didn't hear them over the roaring of the falls.

Zuko had already taken off his shirt- a wrap around sleeveless number with the current colors of the Fire Nation printed on it, line in gold around the neck and shoulders- and was walking right in to the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Len asked.

"Well, we gotta get started with training and it's obvious she's not hearing us." Zuko retorted.

Raya hadn't managed to feel like she was meditating for a good three hours, even with her eyes closed, that night. There was a frown of concentration upon her face by the time Zuko had approached her, and she was drenched to the bone in the icy cold water. Her eyes opened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see none other than her new Fire Bending Master standing there with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"You ok?" Zuko asked when she stepped out from underneath the waterfall.

"Yeah, sort of." She shrugged, walking over to the shores.

"You're an hour late to get training started, we were worried." Len looked at her. She looked as if she'd been there for hours.

"What? An hour late?" Raya blinked several times. She apparently completely lost track once she had finally managed to calm her mind and focus only on what she'd experienced in the vision with Avatar Aang that night. She felt slightly frustrated, that it had taken her so long to work on feeling like she'd finally gotten in to the meditation state of mind, and then lost complete track of the time afterwards.

"Why were you here anyways?" Zuko asked as he stepped out of the waters as well and back to dry land.

"I had a vision last night, and just couldn't get back to sleep." She shrugged, now grabbing her hair and starting to squeeze the water out of it.

"Vision?" Len stared for a moment, before sending a blast of strong air at both Raya and Zuko to dry them off in a jiffy.

"About Avatar Aang..." Raya replied, looking rather wind-blasted for a few seconds at the sudden show of Air Bending. But at least she was no longer soaking wet. "He appeared to me and said that I was the Avatar. And that if I didn't accept that, and complete the training A-SAP, then when Michio attempts his coup de tat, it could mean another global war like the one Fire Lord Ozai started." She continued, as she was now straightening out her hair.

Len and Zuko were staring at her, and her proclamations. Zuko never considered that his brother was thinking of more than over turning the family's rule. Michio must be feeling even more bitter about the treatment over the last century of the Fire Nation by the rest of the world than he initially thought. Though it certainly hadn't escaped the Royal Families' attention that the rest of the world nations felt bitter towards Ozai and his descendants, Prince Zuko the Second hadn't really considered just how much persecution Fire Benders got in the common situations, such as public schools, or even in the World Pro Bending Tournaments.

"And what do you think? Do you think you're the Avatar?" Len asked finally.

"I dunno. We'll just have to find out, won't we?" She shrugged casually. Though maybe it was just Zuko, but he thought she looked a little scared at what lay ahead.

"We'll meet you at the training grounds, give you a few minutes to finish up here." Len said, then grabbed Zuko by the arm and dragged him off before the Prince could say anything else.

* * *

"Hey! What was that about?" Zuko had never quite met people like Len and Raya. One minute Len was serious and brooding, or stand-off-ish, and the next he was taking charge, chuckling at random things, and treating Zuko like he was just a regular guy.

"Give her a few moments alone to prepare for the Fire Bending training." Len said. "I'm going to send a message to my father, telling them what Raya told us. And that they need to up their actions against Prince Michio while you're working with Raya."

"Ok." Zuko rolled his eyes and noted that she was approaching with Rikki by her side. She had changed into a light red T-shirt with a v-neck, lined in pale orange at the neck and sleeves. She also wore a pair of black jeans, and her favorite boots, with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

"So, are we getting started?" She asked, setting her backpack down next to Rikki- who had sat herself away from the group.

"Right. We're going to start with the basic moves first, without Fire, before moving on to the next levels since apparently you've never had a Fire Bending master before. I want to make sure you understand the basic theory of Fire Bending before actually practicing it."

And with that, he began showing Raya and telling her the origins of Fire Bending, and the true meaning of the art that his ancestor, the First Prince Zuko, discovered on his journeys with Avatar Aang so many generations ago. She quickly learned that she'd been going about Fire Bending the wrong way, using it in her bursts of anger, rage and humiliation, rather than in harmony with life and bursts of energy. It was a totally different learning experience than she expected that day. By the time Len came back after sending a message to his father, she was busy practicing the basic Fire Bending moves with a look of utmost concentration that- to Len at least- didn't seem natural on her face.

As she followed Zuko's movements, Len watched quietly, actually surprised that when it came right down to it, after her vision of Avatar Aang that Raya was ready to accept this training without arguing or being nearly as sarcastic as she had been just the other day.

After several hours, Zuko said he felt that she was ready to practice on her own. She was a quick learner, he found out, being able to replicate what he showed her directly after he performed a movement. And by repeating these actions, soon she was practicing while Zuko and Len watched quietly, every now and then attracting the attention of a passerby Air Bending student or Master who would watch for a while- apparently intrigued by the obvious fact that she was a city girl, learning in a completely different way than she'd ever been educated in before. And actually looking like she was enjoying it.

Indeed, Raya realized she was having quite a bit of fun with this different learning style, than in the classroom. She'd never been allowed to practice like this in school, not even in Gym Bending classes, since her Fire Bending was so erratic and powerful, she was often ordered to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone else in class practice instead. But after spending the night calming her mind, after her encounter in her vision with Avatar Aang, and deciding to give Zuko a chance in teaching, it came to her rather easily as she worked on it, focussing with all her might. And without anyone making jives at her, or pushing her around, she felt more at peace now than she ever had.

Every now and then Zuko would stand up and remind her how a pose was performed, or remind her how exactly she should have her feet spread apart, or her hands placed as she practiced the Fire Bending movements. And even Zuko found that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, or as awkward, to teach Fire Bending to a beginner.

"You'll practice these moves until they become a part of you, and flow smoothly, like they are second nature. Then we'll work on the moves with Fire Bending." Zuko was saying when he decided to duel Raya once she had a little bit more confidence in her skills later on that day. "It's gonna take at least a few weeks at this rate. But if we can keep up with this pace, we'll certainly be able to impress those Elders and that Monk." He said as he blocked a punch and kick attack.

Raya nodded as she dodged a counter attack. The dodge was unsuccessful, however, and she found herself falling flat on her backside. Instead of offering to help her up to her feet, Zuko moved to attack her even while she was still down, forcing her to roll away from him before jumping back up and rushing back to keep fighting. The desire to prove herself to her classmates, and even some of her teachers, was rearing up within her once again, reminding her that she did have a drive to keep going. Not to mention, she had to make her parents proud of the Avatar they helped raise.

* * *

The days dragged on, with Raya's movements becoming smoother the harder she worked at it, coming closer and closer to being able to hold her own against Zuko in the duels. And Len was starting to see that Zuko was really as skilled of a Fire Bender as the media and the Elders acclaimed him to being. He was also surprisingly a patient teacher and quite level headed whenever Raya made a mistake or stumbled. Len was watching to not only see the progress the Avatar was making in this major first step in her training, but see what he could learn from Zuko in order to teach her when it came time for her to learn Air Bending from him.

Barely a week in on the training without Fire, both saw how hard she was pushing herself to perfect the movements and control her actions. She still would make the sarcastic comments and jokes when Zuko himself made an error in judgement while they dueled, and Zuko quickly learned that she was excellent at taunting her enemy into attacking or finding a way to get back at her.

"Come on! You call THAT living up to your Ancestor's name and honor?" She would say, which indeed would get Zuko riled up enough to remind her why HE was the Fire Bending protege of the Fire Nation, and currently her Fire Bending Master, and not the other way around. A wild swinging kick sent her flying backwards across the cement flooring of the Training Grounds several feet before she managed to get herself to come to a dragging halt, and flip back up just as he came running at her for another attack.

With some quick thinking, she immediately dodged to the side just as he reached her which caused him to slide forward unexpectedly a few inches before he felt an elbow being rammed hard into his back, sending him face first into the cement.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Len commented as Zuko quickly recovered from the unexpected blow. "Nice one, Raya! Take him down a few pegs!"

"Quiet you!" Zuko snapped at the monk, who shrugged with a smirk in response. "I see you're starting to think quicker on your feet now than just reacting. Good." He added to Raya, ignoring the now throbbing pain on his back and head. "The whole aspect of battle is learning to hold your own, figuring out your enemies' weaknesses, and exploiting it. If they fight back, find a way around it until you win. What matters is your survival in war, and ultimate harmony with your element. Now... Let's practice again."

Raya nodded, eager to get back to work after the short break from the fighting, suddenly noticing that there were quite a few Air Bending monks watching them apart from Len now. No doubt the new Avatar would draw some attention while she trained, but she didn't mind. While having an audience watch her training, she knew that some people would become nervous wrecks and screw up in the middle of doing intricate Fire Bending moves like this. Yet with her, it made her self conscious and aware of what she was doing and how an Avatar should look if they were to live up to the legends of their own Ancestors.

* * *

Nearly a week and a half in, Achak and the Elders of the White Lotus returned for an afternoon to view the progress that Raya was making- and after shooing the crowd away- Achak joined his son by the rocks next to the Training Grounds.

"I see she has improved in her self control." Burim commented. "And knows now as she's making a mistake." He added as a fresh bruise appeared on her face when she didn't move quick enough.

For the first time, Raya felt riled up enough at Zuko's attack that she grabbed his wrist tightly in her left hand, then his arm with her right then flung her Fire Bending master up and over her head. He landed with a painful grunt on the cement, not having expected this sort of move from the Avatar. But then again, she had taught him to keep on his toes when sparring with her just in the first few hours of their training.

It was as Zuko was getting up that Raya spotted the Elders and Achak watching them.

"Elders!" She exclaimed in surprise, not having seen them coming over, as she'd been focussing so much on her training. "How are things going?" She asked, wiping off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her left hand before bowing to the Elders and Achak. She was so out of breath that she didn't have the energy for a sarcastic greeting.

"Have you made any progress with Michio?" Asked Zuko before the Elders could answer Raya's question.

"He is still set on his goals, but we are working on getting sanctions ready should he move forward with them." Achak replied.

"But what about an army or something? Don't you have anything better than just Sanctions if Michio takes over as Fire Lord and corrupts the Fire Nations' army to do his own bidding?" Asked Raya.

"That is none of your concern, Young Lady-" Borra blinked at how swift she seemed to catch on to things and read between the lines.

"We are working on a World's Nation Military Force. But it is taking time. There are not a lot of skilled Bending Masters capable of stopping a potential global war." Achak said after giving Borra a stern look. "That is why the Avatar is so important. If you can complete your training, then we can move forward with our actions against Michio. We need to act before he does."

Raya looked at the Elders, Achak, then Len and Zuko, who's faces were both impassive and impossible to read at the moment.

"Enough talk about that, though. I would like to see the progress you've been making." Rosafa said, distracting them from the topic that Borra had tried to avert.

"All right." Zuko and Raya walked back to where they'd been practicing before Raya spotted the new arrivals.

After a lengthy, intense sparring match during which Len thought the two were pretty evenly matched, Raya wound up loosing as Zuko pulled a feinting trick of his own- pretending to move in one direction for an attack before switching at the last second and moving the exact opposite direction- and this time she wound up on her back on the ground with a fist at her face.

"Nicely done, nicely done." Said Burim as Zuko helped Raya back to her feet. "Still needs a little work on execution... But you've advanced quicker than I thought you would. Prince Zuko, I feel she is ready to start with actual Fire Bending. What about you?"

"To be honest, I thought it would take a few weeks more to get to this point. But yes, I think she's ready too. Not many people can master years worth of techniques in a week and a half." Zuko added, making sure that she understood the fact that for most Fire Benders, it took years of training, and honing their skills to get to this point. But he was impressed with all the work she was putting into her training, and hoped that she'd continue on this path with Air Bending, Water Bending and Earth Bending. He had hopes that she might even one day surpass Avatar Aang with his power over the elements at this rate, but he kept that thought to himself.

"Finally! I can start being a living pyro-kinetic again!" Raya burst out. She'd been looking forward to actual Fire Bending the most in her training, having learned all the basics, and practiced the movements till her feet had blisters every day, she was eager to see if she could add some third degree burns to what she called 'badges of honor' while she trained with Zuko.

Len blinked at the girl. Even with her being completely absorbed in her training the last several days, apparently it didn't have any effect on her sarcasm or personality that he'd come in contact with the first time they met at her house. Though he'd certainly have to remember the term 'living pyro-kinetic' in the future when referring to Fire Benders.

So with the Elders and Achak watching her every move, Raya began learning how to Fire Bend 'properly'. She had to fight to control her Fire Bending even more so now that she was actually using fire. And it surprised Zuko when he thought he saw a few blasts of blue flame as she practiced the Fire Bombs technique. Until finally, her fire turned blue outright by the evening as the intensity of her concentration, and will to impress and make her parents proud pushed her onward without breaks.

By the time eleven at night rolled around, her Fire Bending was a constant shade of brilliant, but powerful blue.

"Well now... This is interesting." Rosafa mumbled once Zuko called a halt to training that day.

"What's interesting?" Asked Raya, who was completely out of breath.

"We have not seen a Blue Fire Bender since the days of Princess Azula, only after Fire Lord Zuko the First defeated her in Agni Kai, she was the last in seven hundred years to use Blue Fire Bending." Rosafa answered, showing her knack for knowing ancient history rather well. "We'll definitely have to keep an eye on you, young Avatar. To make sure your sanity does not snap the way hers did."

"I think it's safe to say that I'm not insane, though." Raya rolled her eyes at the obvious worry the Elders of the White Lotus showed at the appearance of the blue Fire Bending. "I was raised in a completely different situation than Princess Azula, and I know that my parents love me, even if I don't have any friends."

At this Rikki let out an offended growl at her.

"Apart from you, Rikki." She added quickly.

"Well, that remains to be seen. We shall return in two weeks time to see your progress once again." Burim shook his head as Borra chuckled at the exchange between Raya and her Tigruf.

"Just be cautious, young Avatar. Blue Fire Bending is much more difficult to control than regular Fire Bending." Rosafa warned with a kind smile, to let the girl know that she wasn't disciplining her or anything.

"Don't worry. I can keep it in check." She replied confidently with the 'thumbs up' sign.

"Overconfidence is unbecoming of an Avatar." Burim frowned.

"Eh, you worry too much." Shrugged Raya, walking over to grab her backpack and sling it over her shoulders. "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." She looked over at Len and Zuko before hopping onto Rikki's back and taking off towards her gazebo without a second glance back at the Elders.

* * *

As she closed the curtains around her Gazebo except for the curtains facing the ocean, she was in deep thought that night. Perhaps it was the love of her parents, and the friendship of Rikki that made it possible for her to still keep a mostly peaceful mind. Sure at the time, when her classmates started picking on her and bullying her she reacted in rage and anger. But in her opinion, it was all just rage. Being told that she didn't belong to the family she was born and raised in, being told that she was a bastard child so many times, did have an affect on her ability to trust people her own age. While she did let Zuko teach her Fire Bending, she'd made a point earlier that day that she still didn't feel that she was quite friends with him or Len yet.

Then a new question came up in her mind. Would she be able to learn Lightning Bending too? After all, an Avatar was supposed to learn all the elements, and Lightning certainly counted as an element separate from Fire.

"I dunno Rikki..." She sighed, now in her night clothes that she'd packed, flopping herself down on the bed to watch the moon reflect its light on the ocean waters in the distance. "Avatar Aang said I was the Avatar and to accept that fact. I know I can... but what about everyone else? Not all of the Elders are thrilled about someone like me being an Avatar."

As if in response, a low, comforting rumble escaped Rikki's throat as she put her rather large head on her master's lap.

"And then there's the matter of Zuko's brother... What am I supposed to do about him if the Elders and Master Achak can't stop him politically?" She absentmindedly stroked Rikki's head, enjoying the feel of the soft fur in her fingers.

* * *

Sitting on his throne after a long day, the Fire Lord Tsuneo frowned, lost in deep thought. His long black hair held back in a half pony tail, his head adorned with the ancient crown of the Fire Nation. Around his chest was the silvery red chest armor that looked like an upside down triangle with the point just below his chest. He wore a long, floor length black tail-coat with wide open sleeves that made it easy to fire bend should the need arise. Underneath the coat and armor, he wore a traditional wrap around deep red shirt, black pants and black single buckled boots. His amber eyes glared ahead of him as he thought about his sons.

One was training the future Avatar, the other was planning on a revolution. His his heirs had grown so far apart, Tsuneo shook his head at the thought of their competition with each other, Michio's rage at the treatment of Fire Benders in the rest of the Nations population, and his thoughts of bringing pride back to the Fire Nation. The same pride that followed Fire Lord Zuko the First's reign. He'd received word from his friend, Air Bending Master Achak, that the young Avatar had received a vision of Avatar Aang, and learned of Michio's plans. Now, Tsuneo had to find out what to do in regards to his oldest son, with Zuko safely away from the conflict that was bound to happen. Especially with Michio's Fire Bending skills, as well as the power to permanently drain away a Bender's powers, rendering them useless. Tsuneo felt like he could now face the young man, no matter the outcome. He just did not want his youngest to witness the conflict between the Fire Lord and the First Prince of the Fire Nation if it didn't go well.

Having overseen his son's training, Tsuneo knew what Michio was capable of.

"Guards!" Tsuneo called, his voice deep and echoing in the Fire Lord's throne room. "Summon Prince Michio. Tell him to come immediately."

The guards- descended from the Kyoshi Warriors who first guarded Fire Lord Zuko- bowed to their king before leaving. Tsuneo would try to reason with his son, and find a way to prevent the Global War that he was planning, before it was too late...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Comments: **Well, let's see... I'm at chapter 3 now, and 20 pages in. Looking to be another big story... Why can't I ever write small? Oh well. *shrug*

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Yes, I decided that after she starts getting some actual training, Raya's Fire Bending is blue, like Azula. The intensity of Raya's will to prove her classmates wrong, and make her family proud of her is giving her the will to move forward with a clear mind and goal. The reason why she is so skilled at Fire Bending, apart from being the Avatar, is that she had been practicing most of her life without a master. So once she had a Fire Bending master teach her, she was sort of able to fall right into it so to speak. She does come from what could be considered a middle class family. Which is why she's recalling her parents not being able to afford a Fire Bending master, and everything she has, she's had to work for and save up for. So, unlike Korra and Aang, she's had to pretty much work towards whatever thing she wants at the time. You'll be seeing some of those recollections in the future as well.

As for the Fire Nation royal family? There's a lot going on there, that I have in mind, which will undoubtedly affect the rest of the world at some point. Since in "The Legend of Korra" there is a fellow who can permanently drain a Benders' powers, I decided that Michio will be all the more threatening if he had that same capability as well, apart from a few other Fire Bending skills. Michio I imagine as being a very angry, vengeful fellow even though he grew up in peaceful times. As you guys have noticed, the Fire Nation has fallen from it's pedestal in the last seven hundred years. Another reason Michio is quite unhappy about the status of his family and Nation. The Nations in power right now are the Earth, Water and Air with the Fire Nation taking the back seat for the time being. Yet the Fire Nation is still feared and disliked because of what Ozai did. Some things are hard to let go of ;)

Tsuneo's name means "eternal man" in Japanese, and I thought it was fitting for the current Fire Lord, while Michio's name translates roughly as "Man on the correct path". Though there's a bit of an ironic twist with Michio's name, considering the path he is going down on, vengeance, and rage towards society, and wanting to start a new Global War against everyone, etc. etc. And yes, this royal family IS descended from Zuko and Mai (But again, I'm a Zuttara shipper. I just stuck with cannon for this fic), so Zuko the Second will also have some knowledge of weaponry and tactics in battle. But you guys notice something that I mentioned in the previous chapter? There is a rivalry between Zuko II and Michio. It will start out as a typical sibling rivalry, but you'll see that it grows into something more than that what with Zuko II's involvement with the new Avatar and all.

A fun fact? Rikki's name is actually a derivative of the English name Ricky, which translates to 'Powerful man'. Though Rikki is a female :D And Rosafa is actually an Albanian name, a bit of a departure from the traditional kinds of names used in the Fire Nation, but Rosafa means "Fire and Lightning" In Albanian, and I thought it fit since she represents the Fire Nation in the White Lotus circle thing. The name "Borra" Is a derivative of the Slavic name "Bora" Which translates to "Snow." And the last name that I think needs to be covered here is "Burim", which is also Albanian and means "Source of the Fountain" or something like that. Something I don't think I made clear in the story before, but Borra and Burim are siblings, though Burim has a much harder time in relating to the new Avatar than Borra or Rosafa.

Yes, I love names and finding out what they translate to... Guess you could say it's a hobby of mine...

ANYHOW...

There's also gonna be a lot more elements for Raya to master once she's proven herself to the Elders as the new Avatar. Apart from Water, Fire, Earth and Air, there's also Lightning, and Metal Bending that she'll have to learn, as well as the Avatar State. I'm going with what information I find on the Wikia site, as well as watching the new episodes of Legend of Korra, and catching up on Last Airbender. Wikia has helped me out SO much in this fic, I can't even begin to explain!

Oh, and you also get to learn Mr. Bion's first name. Bion is not his first name. I just forgot to add the "Mr." To Bion in the previous chapter. I hope to fix that in the future sometime, sorry bout the confusion guys!

Well, hope you enjoyed this Author's Comments... Wow... Actually a page long!

Enjoy Chapter Three!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**Revelations of the Avatar **

Michio had been standing on the balcony, overlooking the waters around the island when he received the summons from his father. Michio, like the rest of his family, had jet black hair, only his was tied back in a pony tail unlike his brother who wore his loose. Amber eyes turned to the bedroom where the Kyoshi Warriors stood, bowing to the Prince. After grabbing his coat- dark flame red and black- he followed the Warriors to his father's throne room.

"Guards," Fire Lord Tsuneo called. "Leave us. I wish to council with my son."

The Kyoshi Warriors looked uncertainly at each other, before bowing and leaving.

"Son, you know why I have summoned you. Now, explain yourself and why you have formulated these plans of yours." Tsuneo said once the doors had closed.

"Because, Fire Lord," Michio said the title while lacing it with heavy sarcasm, "The Fire Nation has fallen from grace. People are now mocked on the streets for merely being Fire Benders! I've seen how humiliated Fire Benders become. We were once a proud and accomplished Nation, one of the best in the world!" His voice echoed in the halls. "I feel that re-expansion and combat are the only ways to get the World to see us as we once were, what we were during Fire Lord Zuko the Firsts' reign seven hundred years ago!"

"But Michio, you know that violence is not the answer to these problems. The Equalist movement that followed Zuko the First's reign did not achieve their goals of draining all Benders of their magic. What our ancestors did, Fire Lord Ozai, is exactly what you are talking of doing."

"Exactly! Fire Lord Ozai brought posterity and wealth to our nation during his rule, his son continued that in his own way! Father, if you could but see it my way, what I have seen during my outings in Republic City... This world needs to know that our Fire Bending power has not waned in the last seven hundred years following their rule!"

"But war is not the answer. Lord Ozai brought shame and humiliation to the family name, and Fire Lord Zuko returned it. If you continue down this path, Michio..." Tsuneo stood up from his throne, his black coat falling around his feet.

"I will prove to you that I can be better than any Fire Lord, father!" Michio interrupted, pointing right at the man. "You have insulted our ancestor's blood and name by giving in to your pacifist beliefs! War is not only destructive to other nations, but it brings wealth and honor to the name of many Fire Benders."

"You dare to claim that I have insulted my honorable Fire Lord Zuko's name, when I have given his name to my youngest son, who has gone on to much greater things than you, in training the new Avatar?" Tsuneo felt rage and indignation at the insult. Sure, he has been refusing his son's ideals of war and promising wealth as a result of war. "You fail to see the benefit of peace and tranquility in a nation, son. Never before has the country been at peace for nearly seven hundred years, and never before has there been such a low in homelessness of our people in the homeland."

"I'm not talking about your reputation in the home land, father. I'm talking about the reputation of our Fire nation in the rest of the world that you have failed to see, and sheltered your beloved youngest son from!" Michio's frown was prominent, the darkness in his amber eyes more pronounced as Tsuneo sensed the coming outburst of Fire Bending.

Sparks of orange flame started erupting from Michio's hands. He was done talking. He wanted action. He knew he could overcome his father if necessary, and it looked like that would become so to see his plans through. Not only was he an expert Fire Bender, but he had been born with the ability that was normally granted to the Avatar, or one person every few hundred generations, the ability to permanently drain a Bender of their powers. Once he overcame his father, he would do just that to the man so he would not have to worry any more of the peace-loving Fire Bender getting in the way of his plans.

In spite of what his son was thinking, Fire Lord Tsuneo was not a Fire Lord for no good reason. He still practiced his Fire Bending every day, and was known as one of the best in his family next to his sons. He knew very well that if not for the fact that he had to stay and rule his kingdom, it would be HE who would be training the Avatar now, not his youngest son.

Like a cannon blast, fire erupted from the Fire Lord's hands as he augmented the flames that were behind his throne. Drawing from the side flames, Michio's Fire Bending was just as quick. A giant whip of fire soon formed as Tsuneo sent the wall of fire straight at his son, who leapt above and over in a single graceful movement, swinging the Fire Whip wildly at his father. Tsuneo dodged the Fire Whip attack, moving to the side as he bent down, the Fire Lord's Throne, ancient as it was and highly sought after by many, suddenly became the target of the Fire Whip, bursting in to pieces just as Tsuneo sent several Fire Bombs at his son who dodged each just as easily as though he were born for this very moment.

Doors were flung open as the Kyoshi Warriors heard the battle erupting after many shouts were exchanged, and stood there, watching the Fire Lord defend his title against his own son who looked full of vengeance and self justified rage with a smug look on his face...

* * *

From above, the Training Grounds looked like they were being lit aflame by Fire Bending later that night, with bursts of Blue and orange fire in quick succession as Zuko II trained Raya in Fire Bending. Passerby from the Sota-Air Planes could swear there was a Fire Bending battle going on, all they would be able to see was the multicolored flames lighting up the night sky as the two Benders worked hard into the night, unaware of what was going on in the Fire Lord's throne room that day.

On the ground, in the Training Grounds, Raya was focussed on Zuko II's lessons and learning Fire Bending to the best of her ability as the Avatar. She was now used to the fact that she used Blue Fire Bending, as opposed to the normal orange or red that Benders normally displayed. She was frustrated at herself for not advancing in her Fire Bending even faster, knowing what threatened world peace, and what she had to achieve thanks to the warning Avatar Aang gave her about what could happen should she not accept that she was the Avatar. While she still cracked jokes at random moments where they were deserved, and still acted like herself as well as she could, her concentration was at a level that not even Len could have foreseen upon their first meeting.

Sweat poured down her forehead and arms that day as the heat of the day reached record temperatures for that time of year while they practiced.

Zuko was impressed by the skill she was showing for a student who never had a Bending Master before the day they met. Then again, he reminded himself as he had to dodge a particularly powerful blast of blue fire, she wasn't the Avatar for nothing. The intensity of her focus on her training, and on whatever goals was pushing her forward no doubt plaid a hand in her advancements.

Rikki was sitting next to Len, who'd been watching the pair as Zuko taught her the various techniques to Fire Bending with great interest. He himself had misunderstood many aspects of Fire Benders, having always believed them to be violent, impatient, and rude people. Instead, the more he watched, the more he realized that there was more to Fire Bending than he initially thought. They were cunning, intelligent, and well versed in their history and legends. Zuko II was especially well informed in his ancient history, and the stories that surrounded his family.

"Guys, it's nearly midnight, don't you think you should get some rest before you pass out on the spot?" Len said calmly as a blast of blue flames nearly caught his robes on fire.

Raya blinked, always managing to loose track of the time once she got focussed on her training.

"I think we'll take a break from training in general tomorrow." Zuko said, lowering his fists after a long day of Fire Bending with the Avatar.

"Really? A day off? Why?" Blinked Raya as she wiped sweat from her forehead onto the back of her arm again.

"We've been working almost non-stop for days. If we continue like this without stopping, we'll wear ourselves out completely and not be able to go on. Not to mention, some people go crazy if they don't have a day off or two during training. So I'm merely trying to prevent us from trying to go lethal on each other during Fire Bending practice." Zuko shook his head.

Looking between Zuko and Len, Raya shrugged as though she was saying 'whatever' before walking over to her back pack, grabbing it and summoning Rikki who bounded over without question.

"I'll be seeing you around then. I might hit the city tomorrow since it's going to be some time off and all." She said.

"You're not gonna stick around? The White Lotus elders might get mad if you leave the island." Len looked at Raya as she hopped onto Rikki's back. "They are assigned as your guards, after all."

"Eh, I'm sure a simply day on the town won't kill anyone. Besides, I'd get cabin fever if I stuck around this bloody island the whole month. Goodnight, you two." She waved before Rikki took off at top speed away from the two young men, who looked worried at each other. It was as though they both were certain that the Order of the White Lotus would not let Raya step foot so much an inch on to the main-land's soils.

* * *

And true enough the very next morning, Zuko and Len found Raya arguing with a group of the guards who had so far stayed out of sight of Raya during her stay so long as she remained cooperative with everyone.

"Come on!" Raya's voice was impatient and annoyed as it carried over to the two young men. "I'm not gonna be stuck here on this Island during my day off from Training! I want to have SOME fun before I've completed my Avatar training, after all."

"I'm sorry, but the Elders ordered us to ensure that you stayed safely on this Island while they were out handling the crisis in the Republican Council." The tallest man in the group of four Lotus members said. "Until things settle down, we can't let you off this Island, Avatar."

In a fit of rage, Raya stomped her foot in the ground causing a small dent where she stomped, and clenched her hands into fists directing them right at the ground with the result of shooting two small blue flamed fire balls at the ground before turning around and storming off with Rikki following closely by. She spotted Len and Zuko, and noted with a slight pang that they had not stepped in to help her get off the island to enjoy her day off from training. But rather instead just stood off to the side and watched. This did not improve her temper as she walked right past them without saying a word. They might be closer to her in age than the Elders by far, but the two young men were not her friends. Just her teachers.

Over the years, she'd learned not to expect much from people her own age. Friendships never lasted forever, and she'd always just have to look out for herself and Rikki.

Len and Zuko had been about to say something to her when they saw the look on her face before she stormed off away from them.

"We gotta find a way to get her to open up to us." Zuko said once the girl was out of ear shot.

"Why? We're just her teachers, and she said so herself a few days ago that we're not her friends." Len shook his head, not seeing the point of trying to force social interactions with someone who so obviously didn't want it.

"It'll make things go by faster, and who knows, there may actually be something to be gained by befriending her just as she is, and not for her being the Avatar. Didn't you mention at break that her parents told you and Master Achak she had a rough time socializing while growing up?" Zuko was already thinking of the ways he could try and befriend the Avatar.

"Yeah. Why?" Len blinked at the young prince, wondering what was going through his brain.

"We can help her. We're the ones who're spending the most time with her right now. Maybe through the training, and if we can get her to stick around for meals instead of going solo, she can see there is something to be gained in having a good friendship." Zuko suggested as they moved to follow Raya.

"I can drag my little sister, Haesel along too. She's good at getting people to open up." Len recalled his only other sibling, Haesel, who usually studied in the library of the Island rather than practiced her Air Bending skills. But then, Len thought, she had always been an expert Air Bender right from the get-go.

They had been about to proceed when a great black shadow blocked out the sun momentarily, and both looked up, seeing a familiar flying bison making it's way in for a landing at Air Temple Island. Neither Len nor Zuko had expected to see Eira so soon. And this could only mean one thing... either Michio had given in to political pressures and stopped his campaign, or the absolute worst had happened to Zuko's father.

As an exhausted and wore out Len slid off Eira, Len, Zuko, and Raya- who rode atop Rikki to make better time- came running up to greet him.

"Father!" Len cried out upon seeing the man's expression upon their greeting. "What's going on?"

"It is Fire Lord Tsuneo... Prince Zuko... Your father has lost his powers to Michio in a duel in the Throne Room." Achak looked directly at Zuko, who suddenly had a look of terror on his face as his amber eyes went wide.

"Which means..." Zuko could not finish that sentence. It was unthinkable. That his brother should succeed in what had been a childhood dream of his, ever since that group of anti-Bending thugs attacked him in an outing, and even stripped his father of his Bending rights. Tsuneo, who had ruled peacefully for nearly forty years, yet still retained his reputation as the best Fire Bender in the Fire Nation, and taught his sons everything he knew about Fire Bending. The man who had been at last overcome by his own eldest son.

"Exactly. I am sorry, Prince Zuko." Achak bowed his head in regret to the young prince. "And this also means that we must step things up with your training, Raya. We must make the press announcement today that we have discovered the new Avatar. I had hoped to be able to complete your Fire Bending training by then. But we need to send the message to Michio that we do have a means of fighting against him."

"Then that also means you are expecting the worst from this to happen." Len's face was serious, his eyes narrowed as he glanced between his father and Raya- who had remained silent in a state of shock, just like Zuko, this whole time.

"Indeed. Raya, if you are ready, I will summon the presses to Air Temple Island. As I'm sure you're aware, this Island has now become your sanctuary should anything happen during your training. You are not permitted to leave this island until I am certain you are ready to face the world and the war that is brewing." Achak said.

Raya nodded, a look of fear and uncertainty mixed with forced self confidence. If nothing else, she could count on her Fire Bending skills, even if she didn't know the other elements yet, should someone try to attack her.

Len looked over at Zuko, who's own eyes were narrowed. Just moments before they'd been talking about finding a way to get Raya to open up and consider them as her friends. And now it looked like things will be made even more difficult, for all of them.

"Then I will summon the presses. Make yourself look as you want the world to see you. I will bring you to the conference when things are ready." Achak said before rushing off.

Raya had still been in shock about the rapid progression of events. She should have known that the world would not stop just because she was in training to be the next Avatar.

"I'm sorry about your brother and father, Prince Zuko." Raya looked over at him.

"It's fine. I'll deal with Michio in due time. You should go and get ready for the press conference." Zuko waved a hand as though annoyed at the continued discussion on an unpleasant topic.

Raya looked between Len and Zuko, who seemed to be done talking with her and took her leave with Rikki, walking slowly away this time. She felt bad for Zuko, his father having suddenly been rendered powerless, his brother betrayed his family. She couldn't help but think that Tsuneo had some sort of premonition before his eldest son started vying for power, sending his youngest to the Air Temple Island to train the Avatar might just have been a cover.

* * *

When she reached the peace and quiet of her gazebo, Raya looked around. She knew from this point on, things would be different. She wouldn't be the same after the conference. While on the outside, she acted excited and looked forward to seeing and meeting all the press from Republic City, and revealing to all the doubters in her class that she was indeed the Avatar, on the inside, she was terrified. It was a burden that very few people could understand.

She suddenly realized her hands were trembling. Then her mind went blank with fear. The last time an Avatar had to face a person like Michio, Amon had been in the city, not in a foreign land in a seat of ultimate power. Falling to her knees, it was the worst case of stage freight that she'd ever had. What if she couldn't live up to everyone's hopes and dreams for her? And she proved to her peers that she really had no place she belonged? She brought her hands up, gripping her arms to stop her trembling, before suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw in surprise that it was Achak.

"I am sure you will be ok, Raya." He said, reassuring her with a kind, encouraging smile. "I brought my wife here to help you get ready. I have the feeling you've never had to deal with the press before." He added at Raya's questioning look, helping her to her feet.

"It's an honor to meet the new Avatar." Smiled a surprisingly beautiful woman, wearing Air Bender garb, with black hair held back in a knot at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were a glimmering shade of cyan blue in the morning sunlight.

"The pleasure's all mine." Raya had to fight to keep her voice steady, shaking the woman's hand.

"Mei, I'm gonna go have a quick word with Zuko and Len before the presses arrive." Achak said, before casting another encouraging smile in Raya's direction. Seeing the young Avatar break down like that made him realize how much this must weigh on her, and how strong she was trying to appear to be. When really, she was just as human as the rest of them.

"Very well then, hon. We'll see you in a little bit." Mei said, before shooing her husband away even though she recognized that he had to be concerned for the Avatar. "Now, I was thinking we could do something different for your hair?" She decided distraction would be best for Raya right now.

"My hair?" Raya blinked, having been brought back to reality again, and realizing that Mei was still here, and still intent on helping her get ready for the conference.

"Please, take a seat." Mei indicated the chair at the table. "I am quite efficient in hair arrangements. And I've got an idea of what will look best on you without taking away your... unique character."

After a quick glance at Rikki, who'd been silent the whole time, Raya shrugged and pulled out the chair, deciding to face the waterfalls as Mei pulled out a hair brush and some ties from underneath her red cloak, set them on the table, then set to work on Raya's hair, keeping up friendly talk from the get-go. Raya soon found that she rather liked the woman, thinking that she was almost like an aunt or a grandmother with her kind, nurturing manner.

Mei carefully took Raya's hair and tied some of it into two small buns on either side of her head, making it look like pigtails, then took some hair on one side and braided it, and repeating on the other pigtail. with the strands of hair that hung over her right shoulder, she also braided that into a single, elegant braid.

"There we go. A look unique to you, yet lets the world know that you are the Avatar." Smiled Mei as Raya dug for her hand-mirror and looked herself over. "I know you may not be accustomed to it, but many people from here on out will simply refer to you as the Avatar. You have quite a legend to live up to."

"I like this new style, thanks Mei." Raya hugged the woman, who blinked in surprise before returning the embrace. "And in response to what you just said... It scares me, I think it would be stupid and lame to try and deny that after seeing me break down like an idiot like that. But... I think if I can complete my training, I can try and make my own stamp in history." Raya pulled away after the embrace.

"I am excited to see how you will grow and evolve in the future." Smiled Mei as Raya pulled out her favorite black jacket from underneath her bed, and some self-made storage boxes to keep things organized.

She didn't change out of her blue shirt, or her pants and boots. But rather put the jacket on, zipped it up, buckled the belt around her waist, tucked her neatly styled hair into the hood, then put the hood over her head.

"I don't want it to be obvious at first. There are those who I grew up with who need to see that I am more than they made me out to be. And I am not ashamed about it." She added.

"Indeed. I think it will be a nice surprise for them at this point." Mei had heard Achak talking about Raya's history at meal times, what he'd learned from her parents before taking her away. "Shall we go and meet them before they have a chance to come see where you live on the island?"

"Hold on..." Raya found a special wood case with a few of her precious bits of jewelry under her bed, and pulled out her mother's necklace that she'd been given. She'd only taken it off this morning because she did not want it to be stolen if she'd been successful in gaining access to her city during her day off. Some day off this was turning out to be, she thought begrudgingly, putting the necklace around her neck and tucking it under her shirt collar.

Then Raya nodded, and she and Rikki followed Mei down the winding trail that led to her gazebo. As she walked, she felt as though she was leaving behind an old life, and accepting the new, more complex life placed ahead of her.

"Stay, Rikki." Raya said at one point when they got close to the main building of the Island. After giving her a glowering, dejected sort of look, Rikki sat herself down and watched the pair walk away. She didn't want her friend going berserk around all the people that were going to be clamoring for the attention from the Avatar. After taking a deep breath, Raya nodded at Mei, who lead the way around a corner to the side of the building.

Through the halls, Raya looking around at all the Airbenders with intrigue as they stared at her with the same expression, until Mei found her husband, Zuko and Len waiting for them at the front entrance.

"Ah, I see you're ready early." Achak smiled in welcome, hugging his wife, then patting Raya on the shoulder.

"She proved quite cooperative. Not at all as abrasive and impatient as you warned." Mei smiled.

Raya looked over at Len and Zuko, who seemed to be holding judgement on something about her and her coat instead of wearing fancy Air Bender robes. At least, that's what she thought they'd be thinking since she hadn't really worn the coat since her first day of training.

"It should be just another half hour and everyone will be ready outside." Achak said. "I'll go check on how things are going."

"I'll accompany you." Mei said, smiling again, deciding it would be best to leave the three to have a few moments before the show.

Once the couple was out, Zuko and Len looked over at Raya.

"Hey, how's it going?" Len asked, not sure what to say to her after talking with his father. His first impression of the girl was being shattered more and more, as each day went by. That much was certain.

"Could be worse." She shrugged, not going in to details. "You mom is really sweet, though. Helped me get ready."

"She is a good woman." Nodded Len, he'd rather hoped his sister would've been available instead. But that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, kinda makes you wonder where you got your attitude from. Since both your parents are kind, patient and good natured teachers. Must be a boarcupine in the family somewhere." Zuko put in to break the awkward moment.

Len glared at Zuko, while Raya snorted with ill-contained laughter for the first time in days.

"Sure, have a joke at the Air Bender's expense." Len Rolled his eyes. But he had to admit, it was the first time the three had socialized outside of training, and the first time he felt the sparks of friendship between them. "I'll find a way to get back at you, Prince. You bet my word on that one."

"Right. Till then, let's just make the most of our thirty minutes of peace and quiet." Zuko rolled his eyes as Raya calmed down.

* * *

Finally, Achak came back in, staring at the three joking around about some random thing. Just like teenagers should be doing, he thought with a fond smile that none of them noticed.

"They're ready for you now." Achak said, the calm serious face returning as he spoke.

"It's been a half hour already?" Blinked Len.

"Yep. Come on. Make sure to stay close, just in case there's a surge. It's happened before where Avatar's nearly get trampled." Achak warned as Raya's face went unusually pale, no doubt with a sudden onslaught of nerves.

* * *

In the classrooms that Raya once occupied with her classmates, the students were all gathered around the television screens, anxiously waiting for the announcement of the new Avatar. Nearly all of the students had come to the conclusion that it would most likely be some old duffer with years of untold experiences from the world, like the previous Avatar that had been from the Earth Nation. Watching the announcement of the new Avatar was a tradition across the world, and classes were halted for the time the announcement would be made so everyone could see the face of the new Avatar, and welcome the figure to the world.

The group in particular that had constantly bullied and picked on Raya didn't recognize the figure standing, surrounded by the legendary Air Bending master Achak, the handsome Prince Zuko II, and Achak's son, the cocky yet equally good looking in some girl's eyes, Len. Most likely due to the jacket she wore over her head and the solemn, stoic pose she took. All they could tell that it was a woman with the arrow markings on her hands and forehead similar to that of Raya.

"Master Achak, is it true that you've found the Avatar?" One of the leaders in the press conference asked.

"Yes, it is." Nodded the Air Bending master, keeping a calm, patient demeanor with his wife nearby for support.

"Is it possible that we could meet him or her? Ask them a few questions?" Asked another nosy news reporter.

"It is possible that you can meet them. In fact, they are with us right now. But I am not sure of how many questions they will be willing to answer for you. Raya?" Achak looked back at the girl wearing the black hooded tail coat.

Raya stepped forward from her spot between Zuko and Len, pulling down her hood to reveal her new look as she stared right at the news reporters.

Many of her classmates jaws had dropped in unflattering disbelief at this point. Now there was no denying the fact that she was different, but in a way they had not expected.

* * *

"My name is Raya Bion... And I am the Avatar." She answered in a clear, ringing voice that had more courage and strength in it than she personally felt that she had. But thinking about the vision of Avatar Aang, encouraging her to accept her destiny of being the Avatar before it was too late gave her strength to do this.

There was a momentary stunned silence among the crowd that surrounded them on the front steps of the main building at Air Temple Island.

"If you are the Avatar, then you must be working on mastering all the elements, correct?" The first news reporter who'd spoken once again didn't miss a chance to talk with her.

"Right." Nodded Raya, finding she liked this reporter much better than many of the others who were taking pictures of her.

"What elements are you working on now, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked the same reporter.

"I am working on Fire Bending right now, as it is my forte. But I hope to be getting to the others very soon." She answered as her nerves ebbed away the more she talked.

"Can you show us a bit of your Fire Bending?" Asked another reporter.

"I'm afraid not yet. It's still too early for me to show off any of my skills, particularly Fire Bending. But I hope to show you all in the future what I am capable of as the Avatar." She replied, earning an approving nod from Achak- who had obviously been hoping she would decline this suggestion.

"Has there been any set date for the Avatar's Golden Dragon Ball yet, Master Achak?" Asked yet another reporter.

"Not yet, the most important thing right now is to focus on her training and making sure she can master all the elements in case anything should happen that would require her assistance." Achak replied, stepping up beside her. "We'll make sure to let you all know when the time and date for the ball is going to be held."

As he said this, Raya found herself wondering why there hasn't been any questions about Michio and what she was going to do about him. But then she reminded herself that it had only just happened, the situation in the Fire Nation's castle, and Michio probably didn't want any attention drawn to himself during this tumultuous time as he seized power. Raya gave a look to Achak, who understood the fact that she was done with the press and well annoyed by most of them.

"We're sorry, but this will have to be all we can do for today." Achak raised his voice over all the reporters trying to ask a question at once. "She's very busy with her training and needs to get back to work. Thank you all for coming." He said in a 'this is final' sort of way, that told the reporters that they were done.

* * *

In her former class room, her classmates were all staring, gawking at the screen as they absorbed what had just happened. Raya, the fiery tempered, anti-social, Evil Kinnevil Raya the Avatar? It was hard for them to imagine the one they often picked on and teased whenever they were bored being the one who would save the world from some unknown or unseen danger in the future.

In the mean time, her mother and father couldn't have been more proud of her daughter's successes. Most people wouldn't be able to see the changes in her right away. But they could tell she was stronger, more agile and more confident in herself- even if she didn't particularly feel it at the moment. Hana and Adrian Bion smiled pleasantly at each other, having been waiting excitedly when the announcement came online and on the radio that the announcement of the discovery of the new Avatar would be made that afternoon.

* * *

"Finally I can stop acting all high and mighty." Raya breathed a sigh of relief once she was inside the walls of the main Air Temple building.

"You did excellent, Raya." Achak put a hand on her shoulder, showing her how proud he was of how she handled herself in front of the entire world. "Not many people can keep a calm demeanor when they realize that billions of people will now be able to recognize them as the Avatar."

For a moment, Raya's eyes went wide in dawning comprehension as she realized that very fact.

"Nice going, dad. Scare her out of her wits AFTER the conference." Len shook his head, fighting hard to keep his face straight.

* * *

In his new Throne Room, Michio frowned, having watched the worldwide announcement of the new Avatar.

"So, that was the new Avatar?" He mused, rubbing his chin. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"My Lord?" Asked one of the few men who supported his endeavors from the start. As a result, he stood on the right of the Fire Lord's new throne one of the Kyoshi warriors had made for him at his order.

"She is young. Naïve. And she only knows the basics of Fire Bending from my brother right now." Michio answered. "If I send out an assassin now to kill her, then the last threat to my ascent to power will have been dealt with."

"Who do you plan on sending then?" Asked the man.

There was a moment's pause. Then...

"Go summon Zola. She will be perfect for the job." Michio replied, a twisted smile splitting across his face as he thought of one of the Fire Nation's most skilled assassins.

The man bowed and left Michio alone. He thought of his father who failed in his role as the Fire Lord, that failure having cost him more than his throne. And soon, the new Avatar will have experienced his wrath against the world who turned its back on the Fire Nation and its people...


	4. Chapter 4

**Proper Author's Comments will be after this chapter. I really don't want to spoil anything, and right at the moment, I can't think of anything intelligent to say beforehand about this chapter! **

**So read on, my friend, read on! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**The Blue Flames of the Avatar **

A week after the press conference, Raya was to be found sitting next to the river that flowed from the waterfalls behind the main Temple on Air Temple Island. Leaning against Rikki, who was laying down in the shade like a giant black and white carpet, Raya was enjoying her second day off since the start of training. Instead of playing video games, she was drawing in her sketchbook, with her pencils, pens and erasers spread out around her. She still wasn't sure about socializing with Zuko and Len, who seemed to distance themselves since the conference. And she wasn't going to push a relationship with them.

So instead, she kept to herself on her time off. Which was proving more and more important for her keeping her sanity during these times. Just the other day, a paparazzi was caught by the White Lotus spying on her training with Zuko on the Training Grounds early in the morning. Since now everyone knew who she was, and where she lived, she figured it would only be a matter of time before the harassment of the press started. Her blue Fire Bending seemed to be somewhat of a spectacle since same said reporter released his photos to the public.

At least one good thing, she was in the papers for something unique and good. Rather than being in the papers for nearly Fire Bending the school down. Shortly after the conference, she'd received a text message on her cell phone from her parents with a picture of them attached, her parents saying how proud they were of her and her accomplishments. Not that she herself felt like she'd accomplished a whole lot, but apparently her parents thought she had. And that made her feel all warm and fuzzy in her heart for the next few days as her training in Fire Bending became more complex as time went on.

There had also been no word as to what Michio was doing with his newfound political power, and Raya could tell that this worried Zuko, Len, and nearly anyone who knew of the successful Coup. Michio still had not made his own conference announcing his rise to power, or what had happened to Tsuneo, his father, apart from Tsuneo having lost his Fire Bending ability.

Achak had not been around too much since the press conference, having been busy with things in the senate and Republic Council since Michio's successful coup, she only saw brief glimpses of the Air Bending master.

Len and Zuko were currently approaching her, feeling strangely awkward as they carried a box sent from her parents as a gift to the new Avatar, their daughter. And encouraged by Mei, Len's mother, to take it to Raya themselves instead of sending Len's younger sister to do the work for them.

"Um... Raya?" Zuko said finally when Len rammed his elbow into his gut.

Raya jumped, having been in the middle of selecting a new color from her pencil collection, and looked up to see her two Bending teachers standing there, Zuko holding the package that looked as though it had come by air mail.

"Hey. What's that you got there?" She asked, having resisted the urge to Fire Bend at them in a fit of rage, especially considering she had not been in the middle of coloring her inked drawing.

"Dunno. This just got through customs and we thought we'd bring it to you." Len shrugged, leaving out the fact that it was really his mother who suggested they take it to the Avatar. Zuko handed Raya the box, and stood back, looking rather awkward himself.

Raya blinked at the pair, not quite sure why this change had come over the two so suddenly, but upon seeing the return address being that of her home, she ripped open the package easily with her considerable strength, heart hammering with excitement, and pulled out the padding to see several things- apart from a letter- which she read first.

_Dear Raya, _

_ We are so proud of our daughter, our only child. We know you have never quite fit in with what you would call the 'normal' crowd, and to know that you have finally found your place, we hope that you will continue to endeavor to make this world a better place with Rikki at your side, and learning everything you can from your excellent Bending Masters. We thought you might appreciate a few things to help ease your mind while you adjust to your new life as the Avatar. Always strive to do your best, dear. We love you so much. _

_ With Love, _

_ Adrian and Hana. _

She smiled fondly at the letter for a few moments, recognizing her mother's handwriting, her father's signature at once. This was better by far than any text message on her cell phone. Not many people would take the time these days to write an actual letter when sending a package full of presents. Setting the letter aside, well aware that Zuko and Len were still there and watching, she pulled out the much smaller box inside, and seeing a smaller note attached, this time with her father writing the note.

_We thought that you might not get much time off the island during these busy times for you, and felt that this might come in handy in the future for you. _

Upon opening the smaller box in her lap, Raya's eyes went wide in excitement. It was a complete set of the latest professional colored pencil collection that she had been working at trying to buy over the last few weeks leading up to her sudden departure for Air Temple Island. Her father knew she desired the whole set of two hundred in the aluminum tin for weeks since it was released by the company that produced it, and it wasn't exactly cheap. Even though she already had twenty four colors from the pencils, now she could really experiment on her time off and have some real creative fun without the use of Bending. For some reason, the Elders of the White Lotus seemed to approve of this hobby thinking it helped her 'clear her mind' and 'reach her inner spirit' by focussing on something like her art once in a while so long as it didn't interfere with her lessons and training.

Pulling out the tin, she was sorely tempted to open it right then and there, but she still had a few things in the largest box to open up.

Len blinked.

"I didn't know you were an artist." He said, voicing what was on Zuko's mind.

"Oh yeah. When one lacks any form of a social life because your classmates are so terrified of you that you're not invited to any school activities or clubs, finding a hobby to help keep your sanity is a definite thing to do without resorting to drugs and alcohol." Nodded Raya, earning an unseen look of pity from both Zuko and Len as she set the tin aside, and saw three new, five hundred page each sketchbooks from her parents, apart from a few other basic supplies that they knew she used regularly. It certainly saved her a trip off the island. The final package was wrapped in brown paper, and she couldn't tell exactly what it was until she opened it up. "My favorite cookies that mom makes!" She exclaimed, seeing the note from her mother.

_I hope you can share these with your teachers on the Island. And hope that you can find real friendship with those that have surrounded you since you arrived. It will be essential to helping you find your place in your new world. As hard as it is for you to accept, I know, you will not always have to face your challenges alone. _

Raya stared at this message for a few moments, before opening the plastic wrap around the cookies.

"Here." She said, with two cookies in each hand, holding them out with a strange look of sudden conviction on her face at Zuko and Len.

"What?" They stared back.

"My mom made these for me to share with you, since you're my teachers... and somewhat friends." She said, feeling a strange surge of awkwardness, annoyance at how stupid they were at this, and slight embarrassment.

Zuko and Len looked at each other, taken aback by this sudden gesture. It dawned on them how hard this had to be for her, after all the talk with Achak about her past struggles with people her own age. It just seemed strange to Zuko that she was offering friendship with a couple of cookies. But then, he had heard his grandmother Rosafa say that food oftentimes tasted better when you were sharing it with friends. He wondered what had triggered this offer of a tentative friendship from Raya.

"Thanks." He said, taking the cookies from her, the same action being repeated by Len.

"These are vegetarian, right?" Len sniffed it.

"Well, yeah. Except for the eggs used for binder." Shrugged Raya, now sitting cross legged in her spot as Rikki sniffed hopefully at the paper plate full of cookies. "NO RIKKI!" She bellowed, making both young men jump as Rikki herself barked at her before sulking back to her spot by the tree.

She made sure to keep the letter and notes from her parents folded and out of sight as they sat there on the grass enjoying the quiet moment, eating the cookies. It might seem like an odd way to cement a friendship to some, but Raya privately thought that she'd never tell them that her mother had a hand in this moment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to ogle my new artist tools." She said once they were done eating in the strange silence, as Rikki watched.

"They're just pencils, erasers, pens and sketchbooks." Zuko blinked, surprised at how obsessive she was over the present from her parents.

"Pencils, erasers, pens and sketchbooks that cost well over three hundred Yuan." She replied as she carefully opened up the tin that was full of her favorite brand of pencils.

"Three hundred?" Len stared in shock at what she was looking at now.

"That's not a whole lot, though." Zuko shook his head.

"Well, maybe not with the lifestyle you're accustomed to. But prior to Air Bending Master Achak and his high-and-mighty son air-lifting me here, I'd been working for weeks to get enough Yuan's to buy it myself. I do not come from a rich family, if that's not obvious by this point." She added with a look on her face that caused Len to fight hard to keep his own face straight.

"Sorry. I've never had any problems with money..." Zuko admitted.

"Things might be changing in those regards soon, though," Len looked concerned at his friend. "With Michio seizing power in the Fire Nation and all that. Who knows what he might decide to do to mess with you now."

"I'm not too worried about it. At the rate we're going with this training, Raya will be strong enough to help us overthrow him before the public knows what's really happened." Shrugged Zuko.

"Not likely." Raya said, picking up one of the new pencils and holding it up to the sun to read the label and color. "I still wanna learn Lightning Bending, and healing with that holy Swamp Water stuff before the end of my training. If I'm to make any kind of impact on this world, I decided a few days ago, I am gonna have to learn all the elements and their attributes."

Zuko blinked. At first he feared she might have gone back into her quiet, sulking form for a minute. He'd never known anyone to have as many mood swings as she did.

"That's gonna take a lot more work though. Because you also have to master the Avatar State. Don't you think you're setting your goals too high? I mean... you've only just accepted that you're the Avatar and all." Len said after a few thoughtful moments, to which Raya shrugged as she put the pencil carefully back in its spot in the case as though it were as valuable as gold or platinum to her.

"Here you are." Achak's voice startled them all. He was glad to find the three of them acting like normal teenagers, while they still could. "I asked your body guards and they said you were by the waterfalls."

"Yeah, what's up? Wanna cookie?" Raya asked, referring to the plate that they'd been eating from.

"Thank you, but no. I just wanted to check up on you while I was on break from work." Achak smiled. "Apparently the citizens are all abuzz that you are the new Avatar, and as a result of that news reporter that snuck on to the island a few days ago, they've seen what you can do, and the fact that your Fire Bending is blue. Quite unique among Benders of any kind."

"Yeah? I can imagine not everyone's thrilled about it though." She said, recalling her classmates who would probably never accept her as being anything but their punching bag.

"Many aren't quite sure what to think of you yet. You did a good job of keeping things toned down for the press conference the other day." Achak took a seat between Len and Raya. "Michio still has not made any moves in the public face, so it's quite possible he is taking time to amass forces, and study his options now that he has seized power."

"Has there been any word about my father from the Fire Nation yet?" Asked Zuko.

"I'm afraid not, young Prince." Achak shook his head sympathetically. "Rosafa has been working diligently in the Republic City Council to try and ensure his safe release, but to no avail. In fact, the Elders of the White Lotus have requested that I stay behind here at the Island. We are all sensing that Michio is planning something. Something big, and soon."

Raya looked at Achak, thinking that in some odd way, it was as though they were having a meeting, all gathered in a circle talking about something so serious while she went through her pencils, checking out all of the new colors individually.

"I couldn't help but over hear earlier, Raya, that you are hoping to learn everything you can in regards to Bending? I do not think that is an unrealistic goal, but you have to pace yourself." Achak said with approval. He was beginning to think of the young Avatar more and more as a second daughter of sorts. "Only the Avatar is capable of learning all the elements and sub skills related to said elements. But it will not be easy. I believe that Borra has arranged for her twin daughters to come here at some point to teach you Water and Earth bending. But again, pacing yourself will be important."

"Pacing myself?" Raya looked up from her pencils. "Then... why have I been pushing so hard with the Fire Bending if you are telling me to pace myself?" She asked when Achak nodded to her statement.

"Well, you have been practicing without a master since you were young. I can only guess that as a result, once you found a skilled and talented Fire Bending master, that you were able to advance quickly under the right tutelage, quickly adapting your learning patterns and focusing on the one thing has helped you advance quicker than any Fire Bender I have ever known. This will leave more time for the elements in the end, but with those, it will most likely take a lot longer to learn, since you already knew many parts to Fire Bending on your own before Prince Zuko started teaching you." Achak replied calmly."

"Hey, is it true that skilled Fire Benders can control things like comets, magma and volcanoes?" She asked, remembering something she read in her history books that she'd brought along with her in regards to the Avatar and Bending in general.

"Yes, but that kind of skill takes incredible power and years of practice. Even for Fire Bending Prodigy's such as yourself and Prince Zuko here." Nodded Achak.

Something that she'd never considered had hit home with her quite abruptly with Achak's wording just now.

"I'm a prodigy?" She asked, holding a bright blue pencil in her hand while looking up.

"How could you not be? With your Blue Fire Bending, and your ability to adapt and change as quickly as you do?" Achak looked surprised that she had not realized that yet.

"So, what are we going to be doing about Michio?" Len asked, bringing them all back to the main topic, the reason why Achak was here in the first place.

"Raya will need to focus on mastering all of the elements and skills that she needs to learn before she will have the ability to over throw Michio." He said. "But at this point, the Elders are just doing all they can to prevent any sort of invasion, or political upheaval in the world. Such an event will throw all of the nations into chaos and shock."

"I don't think that even the Elders of the White Lotus will be able to stop my brother at this point, though. If he went through with his plans against our father... Who knows what else he's capable of." Zuko shook his head solemnly at the thought. He wondered just how long Michio had been planning this coup, and how much it would take to be able to overthrow him before anything terrible happened. Well, anything more terrible than what happened to his father at least.

Over the next several days, Raya kept close attention to the newspapers- stealing them from Achak whenever he was done or not, and checking on the internet. But still no word, as she trained harder than ever to complete her Fire Bending lessons in record timing, according to Achak who was not only a master at Air Bending, but a historian as well.

"Only Avatar's Aang and Korra ever mastered Fire Bending so quickly. Since then, in the last seven hundred years, there have not been many threats that would require the crash courses in Bending like this." Achak said one day during a break from training.

"This is great, I've never been told I'm a prodigy in anything, let alone being on the same level as Prince Zuko here." Raya jerked her thumb in Zuko's direction and Zuko- who had a sandwich sticking out from his mouth and completely ignoring the conversation- looked up when he heard his name.

"So you really never had a Bending master before now?" Asked Len, working on a vegetable rich soup for his lunch.

"Nope. There were a few people that my parents tried to take me too, but they were all way out of our price range and private trainers who taught Pro Benders who were ultra rich and well known." She shrugged casually, ignoring the look of pity Len and Achak were giving each other. "People think I'm rich or wealthy and whatever, but I'm not really. I have to work and save up my allowance big time whenever I want something. Yuan inflation over the last decade really made that much harder though."

"You've had jobs before? You, the Avatar?" Zuko blinked, finding it hard to imagine the feisty tempered Avatar to be a dishwasher or doing some other grunge job in the city.

"Oh yeah, I've been a dishwasher, newspaper delivery girl, I've cleaned out the stalls in the carnival stables when they're in town, and I worked at laundry mats all in one summer just to get new clothes or artist pencils and canvases." She reeled off all that she had done the last few years to not only afford what she wanted, but to try and keep herself out of trouble. It didn't oftentimes always work, though. She took a bite out of her own bologna and pink tomato sandwich.

They were all outside on this nice, warm, beautiful day for lunch. And with Achak being around a lot more often, he was able to give pointers and get to know the Avatar better than before.

"Well, regardless of what's happened in the past, Raya, after you've mastered Firebending and proven yourselves before the Elders, I will start teaching you meditation techniques. It will help calm your mind, and reach your inner spirit." Achak said after finishing his light lunch.

"Really? I thought the Elders have encouraged me to continue my art and such be_cause_ it helped with that and I wouldn't _have _to do any kind of meditating?" Blinked Raya, the last part of her sandwich sticking out of her mouth.

"Chew your food and swallow it before you start talking, Raya." Achak sighed as Len snickered and Zuko stared as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. When Raya finished her sandwich in one gulp and grinned rather embarrassed, he continued. "To become the Avatar you are destined to be, Raya, you will need to master all aspects, spiritual, physical, and even verbal of being the Avatar. Michio may not be your only challenge in your life. There may be those who wish to challenge your power, and role in life. You must be able to rise up and prove each of them that you are indeed the Avatar of legend."

"And I can do it. Seriously!" She added, hearing Len's doubtful snort beside her. "I'll prove even to you that I can be the Avatar."

"That's good to hear." Someone said, and it wasn't Achack, Len or Zuko.

Everyone looked up to see who had interrupted. It was a tall middle-aged man with dark brown hair held back in a pony tail, and beetle black eyes. He wore the champion's clothing of the Pro Bending Champion.

"You..." Raya frowned, recognizing him at once, and it wasn't with joy that she saw this man standing in front of her at Air Temple Island.

"You know him?" Len blinked.

"He's the Fire Bending world champ of National Pro Bending. My parents tried to get me trained by him a few years back, but he said no because they couldn't afford the prices he was asking to be paid. Fire Bending champ Fang Longwei." Raya's dislike was obvious, and Len and Zuko put down their lunches just in case they were needed. They didn't want her to get into a fight right on the Island.

"Ah, glad you remember me, Ms. Bion." Fang said, and even Achak could tell the smile on his face was fake, and foretold of something more sinister behind that face. "I wanted to come and apologize for my past transgressions. And offer you the chance of a lifetime... Either be apart of my Pro Bending team, or be my apprentice."

"Why would I want to do either when I know what kind of person you really are? An arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical, money obsessed womanizing prick." Raya snapped. "You're only interested in me now that I've been determined to be the Avatar, and want to give your team an even better upper hand. Besides, why would I want to leave this Island when I've got a perfectly good Firebending teacher here?" She pointed at Zuko who blinked then grinned rather abashed at Fang. He'd met the Fire Bending master on a fair number of occasions, though he'd never seen the side of him that Raya was describing.

"Prince Zuko?" Fang even gave off the most fake expression of surprise. "How pleasant to see you again, my lord. I thought that might've been you sheltering this young lady at the conference, but I couldn't be certain." He bowed to the Prince.

"Quit with the theatrics, Fang." Zuko frowned, his amber eyes narrowed. "What are you really here for?"

"I told you already. An offer... to either join my Pro Bending team, or become my apprentice." Fang's face was impossible to read at being cut off. "The world is clamoring to see a team up between me and the Avatar in one form or another, you see."

"Just because the world wants it, doesn't make it right." Achak said, making his presence known again, for he'd remained silent the whole time. "Fang, I kindly request that you leave this Temple."

"Why? Just because you don't want the Avatar in the spotlight? Well, I got news for you, old man. Too late for that!" Fang snarled, looking for a moment that he finally lost his temper.

"Raya has given you her answer. And the answer is no." Achak said calmly, though Len looked a little nervous. He could tell even now when his father was about to loose his cool.

"I'm not leaving without a yes answer to my proposition, Avatar." Fang ignored Achak.

Raya felt something snap. It happened in a flash as blue fire erupted from her hands with a roar like thunder, and Fang had to react quickly. Standing where she was, she sent long range blue Fire bending attacks at the Fire Bending champ. Who blocked the blows- just barely, then was flung backwards by an Air Bending blast from Achak who did not hesitate once the first blow had been dealt.

Fang went tumbling backwards down the steps that led up to the training grounds, and many Air Bending acolytes gawked at their master, Achak, and the Avatar as they literally kicked him out.

"There's a reason I was chosen to oversee the training of the Avatar, Fang. And you would do well not to come here again seeking publicity." Achak said as he and Raya stood at the top of the steps, staring down at the man as he stood up, straightening his clothes and hair.

"I'll find a way to get the Avatar's alliance, Master Achak. You'll see. There will be an offer that she just can't refuse." Fang shouted back at them as guards from the White Lotus grabbed him by the arm and promptly expelled him from the Island, leading him personally back to his Yacht, and then seeing him back to the mainland.

"Oh, he just makes me so mad thinking he can just waltz on up here after spurning me and my family because we weren't rich enough." Raya huffed in rage as she sat herself back down where she'd been moments before Fang's interruption.

"You really think I'm a good teacher?" Blinked Zuko, who'd watched in silence as Raya and Achak gave a rather apparent answer to Fang.

"Of course I do. You would know if I didn't think you were a good teacher." She snapped, still in a bad mood over Fang.

"Why don't you think joining Pro Bending would be a good idea?" Asked Len.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea giving any team the upper hand because I'm the Avatar and have the possibility of using all the elements. Besides, Pro Bending is for the rich, elite, and incredibly lucky." She said. "The last time Pro Bending was for everyone was three hundred years ago. Now it's just a spectators' sport, and I don't want that kind of publicity. If the world didn't accept me before as an ordinary girl, that doesn't mean they'll accept me now as the Avatar." She downed the rest of her water. "I'll find my own way, one that doesn't involve Pro Bending."

Len and Zuko were looking at each other rather unsure if she was serious or not. Because anyone who was serious about Bending would get involved in the National Pro Bending League. While Achak was quietly smiling at the Avatar, as he thought that she'd just shown some of her wisdom. Not just from being the Avatar, but having lived a life not as a spoiled, pampered brat but from having lived life as a middle class poor person, working for everything she owned and not having a desire for any more money than to buy what she needed or occasionally wanted. In Achak's opinion, it took a certain amount of wisdom to be grateful for what you already had, and not desire fame or money as Fang had just tempted her with.

* * *

Later that night, Raya was standing just outside her gazebo, Rikki curled up on the floor inside while her master practiced poses with Firebending by night. Raya's mind was still ablaze with the encounter with Fang. Fang... The Firebending champion who had the balls to show his face in front of her after three years, when he first denied her parents their offer of teaching her Fire Bending. Now, like so many people, they were only interested in her because she was the Avatar, not the bastard daughter of a strictly Northern Waterbending family. Billions of people across the world were now only interested in her because she was the Avatar, not who she really was.

Lately at night, Raya had taken to practicing Fire Bending techniques that weren't technically on Zuko's list of fighting tactics, but rather moves that she'd seen on the internet from break dancers and other Fire Benders across the world. She had music playing from her laptop in the gazebo that helped her concentrate as she worked to the moonlight. She was quickly able to get her own, quick pace and style that she practiced with without using her Fire bending at night, that would spoil the surprise for her teachers and the Elders of the White Lotus, since surely they would see it from the main temple.

As she did a wild spinning jump, with her legs in the air to the beat of the music, Rikki poked her head up and looked beyond her Master.

"Interesting..." Said a figure standing at the bottom of the winding trail that led to the gazebo.

Raya didn't hear her, however. And only stopped when Rikki barked rather loudly in warning that something wasn't right. Coming back to a normal up-right pose, she looked around to see what got Rikki so nervous, then blinked. She saw a young woman who looked no older than she was, wearing a mask over her face.

This woman's mask was jet black with chocolate covered circles varying in size around the forehead, and cheeks. Around the eyes- which were the only features exposed on her face- were crimson red outlines that made the amber eyes stand out rather well. The mask was lined at the top with the same shade of amber, that gleamed in the dark of the night, and the line got smaller towards the bottom. She stood about five feet six inches in height, with a slender frame. Her hair was shoulder length, straight, and dark brown, apparently not being held back by anything but the mask. It was hard to tell what colors the young woman's outfit was in the dark, but Raya could tell it was layered and knee length, the top layer being a Chinese style wrap-around cloth tied on the left, lined in light brown, while the main color of the cloth was canary yellow, with cut off shoulders and exposed left side. Underneath the cloth she wore a moss green elbow length shirt with a v-neck, then canary yellow bell sleeves to her wrist lined with crimson red trimmed yellow vertical rectangles. A yellow underskirt could be seen, matching the sleeves in the pattern, as the woman took a step forward. Around her waist was a simple crimson sash, held in the front center with a red brooch lined with yellow. She also wore a crimson red, knee length skirt that could be seen. While her shoes were simple sandals, with a red strap at the ankle, and a red strap a few inches above the first.

"And who might you be?" Asked Raya as her playlist on her computer came to an end, and nothing but silence went between the two.

All too late did Raya see the swords mounted on the young woman's back, in a crisscrossing fashion like an 'X'. Only as the woman reached for one did she see the weapons, and stepped back as the blade glinted in the moonlight when it was unsheathed. _First Fang, and now this..._ Thought Raya.

Then her eyes went wide as the blade became engulfed in red flames.

"Rikki, go get help!" Raya shouted as inexplicable fear gripped her.

Almost as though the Tigruf understood her, the beast stood up, ran, then jumped over the woman, casting the massive shadow over them as she moved surprisingly gracefully for a beast so large. Then she was gone, and Raya was left alone.

Still the woman said nothing. Instead, she apparently chose to make her introduction to Raya by raising her sword high above her, the red flames glowing brightly in the moonlight, then swinging it down upon the Avatar. What looked like a whip of red flames shot from the sword, and Raya had to act quickly or risk being burned to death in an instant.

A shield of blue flames erupted from Raya's hands, blocking the attack, absorbing the red flames and turning them into her own, then with an ear-splitting roar, she turned the protective wall into a weapon of attack. For the first time, acting to kill another human being. But only because this unknown assailant made the first move against her. The woman dodged the blue flames, though barely, and sent another wave of attacks from her sword, forcing the Avatar to jump around like an acrobat away from the shelter of the gazebo.

The assailant did not give the Avatar a second to think about what to do next, but kept pelting her with Fire bending techniques that were unique only to her. Raya barely managed to dodge each of these attacks, which included Fire Whips, lances and a giant ball of fire that nearly took her life.

Then Raya realized she'd been forced to the edge of a cliff that, if she fell over, would cause her to fall into the river that came from the waterfalls she often stayed nearby during the day on her time off.

"Pitiful..." The woman finally spoke in a scorning, mocking voice. "Barely accepted as the Avatar, and yet you cannot even fight back. My Master said this killing might actually be fun, but so far it's been nothing but dull and boring."

"And just who is your master?" Asked Raya, as a prickling of warning crept up the back of her neck. She braced herself, digging her feet into the ground.

The woman did not respond. Instead, she unsheathed her other sword, engulfing this one in red flames as well, then swung both blades up and over her head, before bringing them down in a single movement.

Raya brought her hands up to block the attack, blue flames erupting from them once again and successfully blocking the attack. The woman spun around on the spot though, using the flames from her sword as a whip, catching Raya off guard, and burning through her clothes on left her arm and side of her abdomen. With another flick of the wrist, the flames forced the fledgling Avatar over the edge of the cliff...

* * *

Rikki reached the dormitories of the main Air Temple, burst through the door, and followed the scents of those she sought right to their rooms. Looking around, she saw that nobody was awake. But there was one way to wake up the slumbering... The Tigruf took a deep breath, then let out a Tiger-like roar that would wake the dead at this hour of the night.

With satisfaction, doors were flung open all around. Help would soon come to her beloved master.

* * *

Coughing, spluttering, and in pain, Raya's head broke the surface of the river as she swam towards the land. But then she saw familiar sandaled feet approaching her. The woman had pursued her target off the cliff.

"Now you are too drenched to fire bend, Avatar." The woman chuckled as the tip blade reached Raya's throat once she was out of the river. "I admit, for a beginner, you show potential. But my Master wants that potential to be wiped out before it causes him any problems."

"Your Master... you mean... Michio?" It suddenly dawned on Raya who this woman was talking about.

"Very good, Avatar. Very good. You're not as stupid as you look." The woman raised the sword from her neck, then it was lit once it was held up to the sky at arm's length. "But you won't live long enough to belay that information to anyone."

Raya braced herself for the final blow. But it never came. The scream of pain that ripped through the night was not her own, and when she looked up, the woman was no longer standing there. A blast of orange flames came from the right again, forcing the woman back away from her. Three consecutive attacks of orange Fire Bending got the attacker well away from the Avatar.

Looking over, she saw Zuko standing there with Len, Achak and Rikki. Apparently Rikki had managed to get help. She would have rushed over to them, but the throbbing, burning pain in her right arm and side was too much at the moment.

The attacker looked over to see who it was that caught her off guard.

"Not keeping your guard up, Zola? You seem to have gotten rusty!" Zuko taunted.

"Zuko..." Zola's amber eyes narrowed at the sight of her Prince. She looked at her target, who remained where she was on the ground, obviously in pain from her injuries. Then back at Zuko again. Then she crossed the blades in mid air, sending a large Fire bending attack at them all, which would force not only Raya to use one handed bending, but Achak and Len to use their Air bending as well to make sure no one got injured, and to protect Rikki.

When the fire faded away to smoke, it was shown that Zola had vanished, and Raya collapsed on the spot. Rikki ran over, licking her master's cheek.

"You came for me..." Raya mumbled, having never felt more exhausted in her life than she was now.

"Of course. When your Tigruf here bellows loud enough to wake the dead, how could we not know something was wrong?" Asked Len with a smirk.

"Though it does intrigue me as to how Zuko and that assassin know each other." Achak looked over at the young Prince.

"I'll tell you later. But I think right now we need to get her to the healers." Zuko said, noting the injuries Raya had sustained while she fought with Zola. He was the first to reach Raya, and the first to notice in the dark, the extent of her injuries. "Though personally I think it says something about how far you've advanced if you've come away from a fight with HER alive." He said, hoping Raya would take this as a compliment. Even as he said this, however, she fell forward, falling unconscious from the shock of the experience, and the loss of blood from the injuries. He had to hurry to catch her, to prevent her from hitting the ground, blinking as Achak and Len hurried over to help him.

"Borra will be able to heal her. Come on..." Achak said, touching her forehead and with relief, felt that there was no fever to be noted.

* * *

Once inside the building on the island where the Elders of the White Lotus stayed, Achak went to fetch Borra, while Zuko and Len put her on the bed in the empty room Achak had taken them to. A few minutes later, Borra had appeared with Achak, and saw that she had her work cut out for her as Burim followed with a bowl of water for his sister.

When she'd sat down carefully on the bed, Burim set the bowl on the nightstand next to it and stepped back to let Borra get to work without distraction. Placing her hand over the bowl, some of the water rose out of it, hovering for a second before she moved it over to Raya's injured abdomen, the worst of her injuries, and set to work healing it. Borra didn't ask questions like 'how did this happen?' or 'why didn't you do more to stop this?' It seemed that Achak had explained everything on their way over.

Finally, Borra pulled away from healing Raya's wounds, which indeed by now, looked much better.

"She won't be able to practice bending for at least a week." Borra said, as she put the water back into the bowl.

"A week? But-!" Both Len and Achak both exclaimed out loud at this pronouncement. They did not want to see how crappy and unbearable Raya would become, not being able to practice Bending all that time, most likely being confined to her room, not being able to really move about. Cabin fever could do crazy things to people.

"It's that, or have a half dead Avatar not be able to do anything for herself, and not be able to fend for herself ever again." Borra's eyes narrowed. "Keep her from Fire bending or bending in general for a week, and keep her confined to her room during said time. And she'll be fine. When she wakes up, make sure she goes straight to her gazebo."

Zuko and Len stared at each other. Neither had really seen Raya truly angry before, and they did not have any desire to see that now.

"Thanks for your help, Borra." Achak bowed to the elderly lady.

"Don't mention it. I'll have to see her twice a day during said down time. But I think in the end, it'll do us all some good. In the meantime, you know where to find me if anything else goes wrong." With that, Borra stood up, picking up the bowl of water, and she and Burim walked out to leave the group alone for a while.

* * *

"I told you to not underestimate the Avatar, or her friends." A nasty voice said from a blackened video conference.

Zola bowed her head in apparent shame. Just because she couldn't see Michio, didn't mean he couldn't see her.

"I want you to try one more time to kill her. This time, if you fail, you will be forever excommunicated from the Fire Nation, Zola." Michio snarled back. "I want the Avatar captured, dead or alive. You are the best we have for the cause. Better than the Swamp Nation or Earth Nation Assassins. That is why more is at stake here than just your life."

Zola frowned beneath her mask at the threats and reminders that were placed before her. She'd worked hard to get where she was today, and she was not about to let the fledgling Avatar make a fool out of her.

"Good... I can see the resolve in your eyes, Zola. Now... be careful, plan this out, then strike when they least expect it. You know what is at stake here." Michio's voice was silky and deep as he spoke. There was a click, and Zola knew the connection to be cut.

There was an outburst of rage as her sword came slashing down through the air, cutting through the laptop computer, then bursting aflame, turning the computer into ashes and rubble seconds later as she glared at the offending piece of technology.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

And here is chapter four! I'm rather pleased with how this story is unfolding. People might be asking "why didn't Raya fight back more?" and stuff like that. Well, to put it bluntly, this was her first real fight. She's been in training for almost a month, but no amount of training can help her overcome fears brought on by having a hit put on her head, by none other than the new Fire Lord, Michio. The only way she'll be able to over come her own fears and become a real, skilled fighter is by... well... fighting, and surviving said fights. But at least she survived!

And now you know what element Borra uses too... she's a water bender, and a skilled healer. I'm hoping in the future to show each of the Elders of the White Lotus and their skills at work. Till then, I'm keeping those a secret.

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Chapter 5 to be coming soon! (I hope).


	5. Chapter 5

**Proper Author's Comments will be after the chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five: Izumi's Secrets **

_She was standing back on the path that led to her gazebo, in the dead of night. Looking up at it, seeing it lit by the full moon, with Rikki inside watching her, she made to move forward. Instead, the path seemed to stretch out, appearing to be miles long, winding and twisting upward on the hill. An arm grabbed her from behind when she took another step forward. Then, the second she turned to see who grabbed her, flames met her right in the face... _

She woke with a start, gasping as her eyes snapped open. Her good arm then gripped her bad right as a sudden jolt of crippling pain ripped through her body.

"Easy." Achak's voice was a welcoming sound to her, and brought her back to reality rather quickly.

Looking around, she saw Achak and Rikki standing there in the room. She then also realized she wasn't in her gazebo. Both Zuko and Len were on opposite ends of the couch at the other side of the room, fast asleep, Zuko snoring rather loudly. And Raya found herself wondering how anyone could get any rest over that racket. It was another shock to see sunlight blazing in through an open window.

"How long was I out?" She blinked, her eyes dazzled by the sunlight the moment she realized it was there.

"About eight hours." Achak replied. "Elder Borra is working on healing your wounds from the assassination attempt last night. I must ask, though... What were you doing up that late?"

"I couldn't sleep... so I was practicing Fire Bending techniques I saw on the internet. You know, trying to find my own style. I mean... Every Avatar's gotta have their own style of fighting and all." she shrugged, then winced.

There was a small silence while Achak looked at her with a small, thoughtful smile on his face.

"Well, regardless. It was probably a good thing you were still awake. I was not condoning you. From what Zuko told us last night, it was likely that which saved you from being killed in your sleep. Zola, the woman who attacked you, is skilled enough that she got past all of the hidden White Lotus guards that we have stationed around Air Temple Island."

"I wondered why they didn't do anything about her last night." Raya admitted once her brain started working again.

"Well, I do have some bad news for you. According to Borra, you won't be able to do any Bending, or even practice Bending for about a week while she continues to work on healing you." Achak said.

"WHAT?" Raya shrieked so loudly in outrage that Zuko and Len both jumped with yells of their own, Len jumping then falling right off the couch, as Rikki jumped as well having been in the middle of bathing herself. Before glaring at her master in a 'why do you feel the need to do that?' sort of way.

And this time, Achak couldn't restrain himself as he burst out laughing at his son's reaction, while Zuko was a touch more dignified, it was still hilarious to the Air Bending master to see what happened when Raya shouted like that.

"Raya! You're awake!" Len said from his spot on the floor, looking like a cat who just landed from a fall.

"Hold on a sec-" Raya glared, shutting him up right away before turning back to Achak, who was still chuckling. "Whattaya mean I can't do any Bending, or even practice Bending for a week?"

"O-oh..." Dawning comprehension showed on Zuko's face as to why Raya had shouted. "You told her, didn't you?"

"I had to. And Raya, the reason why is because of your injuries. They could open up again, get infected, then it would take even longer for Borra to heal you. Remember, you were lucky to escape with your life. And you want to make sure that you heal properly so your training can continue." Achak's voice was that of forced calm as his son stood up, trying hard to act like nothing had happened just now that caused him to act like an idiot.

Upon looking at each of them, Raya saw that she was outnumbered and sighed. _Guess it's a good thing my mom and dad just sent me those new art supplies if I'm gonna be stuck in solitary for a week._ She thought begrudgingly.

With help from Achak, she sat up slowly, wincing every now and then and thinking how much she hated Zola.

"Oh by the way," She said when she was finally up and out of bed. "How is it you know that woman? I mean, I know she's a Fire Bender and all-"

"She's what we call a Shadow Assassin. Even though we live in times of peace, for the last five hundred years, these Assassins have been well trained in all fields of said profession. There may be a politician, or an uprising that we need them for. However..." Zuko took a deep breath, having been waiting for when Raya grilled him about him so obviously having a connection with Zola. "It appears that Michio has employed her since his rise to the throne."

Raya had to take a few moments to wrap her mind around this rapidly answered question. It almost sounded like there was something that he wasn't quite willing to answer in regards to her question, or that he was avoiding. Or maybe she was just paranoid after the attempt on her life? For now, she decided, not to pursue the question. The decision which Zuko seemed relieved. But she wouldn't simply just let the subject die. When the moment was right, she'd strike again.

"Now, I'll take you back to your room, Raya, if you're ready." Achak said as she stood up from her bed.

"Let's just hope by the end of the week I don't strangle myself with the curtains and die." She grumbled as she made for the door.

"Oh-ho-ho, you are dark!" Len couldn't help himself as he laughed nervously at her unhappy musings. She shot a glare at him, clearly still in a bad mood, before leaving the room with Rikki in tow.

He was silenced at a look from his father, before Achak followed Raya and Rikki out.

Zuko and Len looked at each other once Achak was gone.

"Raya, wait up." Achak called, catching up rather easily to her. She wasn't exactly moving at lightning speed.

"Master Achak?" She turned, seeing him coming around the corner of the hallway. "What is it? Come to shepherd me back to the gazebo and make sure I behave like the good little Avatar I am?"

"Yes, and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." Achak had to hold back a chuckle at her rather snide comment.

"Oh I'm doing just fine and dandy." Raya said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She eyed Achak suspiciously. Only her parents had ever asked her that question, none of her teachers at the school ever bothered to get to know her, no one her own age ever talked to her in a way that wasn't condescending or humiliating. "Being mocked and teased your whole life for being a fire bender born into a Northern Water Tribe family, then being whisked away to some isolated-from-society island after being told you're the avatar of all people! And thrown into training... and a few weeks later, when I announce I'm the avatar, some crazy chick with flaming swords tries to kill me! How the heck do you think I'm supposed to react to all of that?"

"Well, I'd say you've been doing a decent job so far of keeping yourself together through all of that." Achak said, hoping she'd take that as a compliment.

"I have been meaning to ask you something, though, while we're on this subject." Raya said as they continued to walk towards the exit of the building now. "Why couldn't you find out that I was the Avatar sooner? Aren't the Elders of the White Lotus supposed to find the Avatar when he or she is still a kid or something?"

"Ah... I see you've been doing some reading on your time off." Achak blinked. "Well, normally that would be the case. Since the days of Avatar Aang, and Avatar Korra, the Elders would usually do just that. But with the population boom in the last four hundred years, and all the claims upon claims of who's the Avatar, and who isn't, it became imperative that we wait a bit to find a method to locating the Avatar that did not mean going from house to house."

"So what made you so certain upon the fact that I was the Avatar when you finally found me?" She asked.

"The markings on your skin. Most people believe those are strictly Air Nomad markings, but every now and then, they appear on the one who is born the Avatar. Plus, you were a Fire Bender born into a family of primarily Water benders, descended from the Northern Tribe." Achak said calmly. "I do not think you were born this way for no reason, Raya. And, I am sure that once your injuries heal, you can prove to the Elders that you have mastered Fire Bending in what could be the fastest record time since Avatar Korra."

"I'm not feeling like I've mastered Fire Bending. And I'm not feeling all too remarkable. If I was the Avatar, I should've been able to fend off that crazy woman all on my own, and not have to worry about getting anyone else involved. I could've handled it on my own if I didn't let my fear get in the way of what was going on..." She trailed off. Her mind had been easily distracted, she realized, that morning.

"As Zuko said, though, it is an incredible feat that you managed to get away from Zola with your life, Raya." Achak's voice was full of pride and confidence in the young Avatar. "Zola was skilled enough to get past the Guard that is placed around this island for your protection. And if you hadn't been awake training at the time, you probably would've been killed in your sleep."

"Oh that's reassuring." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Once you've had a real chance to adjust to all the changes in your life, Raya, I'm sure that you'll surpass even the greatest of your ancestors." Achak was careful not to call her 'Avatar', as that seemed to annoy her when people referred to her simply as that. He wanted as good a bond with her as possible, since it appeared that he would be in charge of the group at this point, with the situation going south in the Republican Council, and the Fire Nation, and he knew she would respond better to a paternal, or kindly gesture. "You said it yourself that you were going to find your own way in this world. Do you really want Zola to defeat those dreams and your chances before they've even had the opportunity to bud?"

There was a silence as they now walked out in the open air. Raya was used to the stares that she got from the Air Nomads in training all around, knowing they were just stares of innocent curiosity and amazement. Not condescending, prejudging cruelty that she'd been used to in her school. She rather liked the change in attitude that she received from the Air Nomads, who welcomed her in like family even though she'd never met any of them. It made her think about Achak's question.

"No, I don't want to let her end my dreams. And I promise I'll do my best to behave this week so I can get right back to Bending." Raya added. It would be a challenge for her, but that is what she had her artwork, computer and Tigruf for.

"Good. If you keep your goals in mind, and focus on those dreams, you'll do just fine. I will do whatever I can to help you, Raya, so long as those dreams remain true and pure." Achak said, knowing he sounded like a bad, Saturday morning cartoon special for kids. But he had the feeling that it was something that Raya needed to hear, regardless.

"Well, we're here. Thanks for talking with me, Master Achak." Raya said, indicating that she wanted to be left alone.

"Send word if you need any assistance, Raya, for anything." Achak smiled, putting a reassuring hand on the young Avatar's shoulders. "And Raya, remember what I said... and what Zuko said. It took real skill just to make it out of the attack alive last night. It may not have been the ultimate result you were hoping for, but you still made it out in one piece. Chin up... I'm positive you'll make us all proud." He added when her eyes fell to the ground, looking suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"Thanks... Master Achak." She said at his last bit of reassurance, before turning into her gazebo for some much needed time alone as Rikki barked at him, then followed her master.

* * *

Achak watched as she closed all of the curtains, shielding her from view of any onlookers, then turned away, thinking about what she would need to farther her dreams as the Avatar. As much of a burden as being the Avatar had to be, she didn't necessarily speak of that. Instead, she'd been taught by her peers and teachers that she couldn't necessarily rely on any of them. He had to talk to Zuko and Len about how best to get her to open up more to them, not only as teachers, but also as friends. Even though he'd seen the group making strides the day before, there was still a long way before they could be counted as the modern day 'Team Avatar'.

* * *

Inside her gazebo, Rikki had sat herself down in her favorite spot, next to the wall close to the entrance, where she could undoubtedly watch every move her master made. While Raya had promised to behave this week, even with all the hobbies that she had, and her computer, it was going to be a hard task. But if she could settle herself down to something, then it wouldn't be so hard to pass the time during the day.

Pulling out her old sketchbook- which she was halfway done with- she also pulled out all of her drawing and inking utensils, set them down on the little table, and pulled out her computer to play her favorite gothic rock music while she worked. There weren't any real lyrics to the tunes, but the music helped her focus on what she was setting out to do as she sketched the night scene, and how she'd first met Zola. It was also the perfect excuse to break in her new pencils. The sketchbook had turned out to be the perfect format for a picture diary of sorts. On one page as she flicked through, to find the next empty sheet, there was an image of Avatar Aang, as he appeared in her vision of him. She never showed anyone this diary, and as she finished sketching out Zola with her flaming swords looking down on her from the top of the cliff facing the ocean, Raya found herself wondering about the familiarity Zuko and Zola apparently seemed to have with each other. Zola had stopped her assault on Raya when Zuko made his presence known, and fled after he taunted her.

Putting her mechanical pencil down, she then picked up her favorite inking pen and began to ink the image. At least Zola hadn't damaged her arm bad enough that she couldn't draw.

"Knock knock." A voice said on the other side of the curtains.

"Who is it?" Asked Raya, having jumped at the sudden voice.

"It's Borra, here with your lunch and to work on those wounds of yours again." Came the elderly woman's voice.

"Oh, ok. Come in." Raya answered, and Borra entered with a plate of food on one arm, and the bowl of water on the other.

"You know, I was thinking, young one, that after your Fire Bending test once you're healed up, that it might be nice to send you on a small journey to get some holy water for learning healing." Borra said as she set the plate of food down, then the bowl of water.

"A trip to get some holy water? You mean you're going to teach me how to heal injuries after I'm done Fire bending?" Raya asked excitedly, closing the sketchbook, and setting it aside.

"Indeed. I've also already picked out a Water Bending master, and Earth Bending master for you. Once you are done learning how to heal injuries, and learning Air Bending, you'll meet the other masters. Oh, and go ahead and eat while I'm working here. Just use your left hand." Borra added, pulling the other chair over, sitting in it, then pulling Raya's injured arm to her to start working. "I was talking with Master Achak, and he told me about all the aspects of Bending you were hoping to learn before facing Fire Lord Michio."

Raya nodded.

"I want to have as good of an upper hand as possible before facing anyone." She replied as she clumsily ate her lunch. She didn't mention that she had completely lost track of the time while working on her drawing of Zola.

"The Elders and I all think that is a wise idea. As the Avatar, you'll need to be ready to face any challenge that may arise in your lifetime. So that indeed means preparing yourself as much as possible beforehand. It's not going to be easy, but I think you'll be surprising us all by the time you've finished training." Borra said as she worked with healing the arm again. "And I'm also thinking, that since this week you're going to be down for the count in regards to bending, it might also be a good thing to hold the Golden Dragon Ball at some point. What do you say to that?"

There was a moment's silence, during which Raya thought. It did make the most sense. After all, dancing or just hanging around a ball room wouldn't put her in any danger. And it wasn't like she could do any dancing to begin with.

"I don't see why not." She shrugged, then winced.

"Good. I will announce it to the Elders, who in turn will announce it to the media." Borra said with a small smile as she moved to the wound on the abdomen. "So long as you behave yourself, things will go off without a hitch."

After that, the two were silent until Borra was done healing and Raya finished eating her lunch.

"Thanks for helping me, Borra." Raya said as the elderly woman took the now empty plate and the bowl of water and prepared to leave.

"Anytime, Raya. Anytime." Borra replied, closing the curtains at the entrance of the gazebo before making her way down the winding path towards the main Air Temple building.

* * *

After Borra left, Raya decided to go to one of her favorite Entertainment News websites, and saw with a shock that nearly caused her to spit out her lemon aid that there was a whole section devoted to her. Very little, it was shown, was known about her actual training. Except that Fang announced that she had a rather unique style to Fire Bending, and hers was the first Blue Firebending since the days of Princess Azula. That wasn't the bad part. The part that nearly made her gag was that Fang was claiming to be her date for the Golden Dragon Ball, and after that, he was going to finish her training as a Fire Bender.

Why didn't Borra mention any of this? Did the Elders of the White Lotus not keep on track with what was going on in the media world?

Grabbing her computer travel bag, throwing her laptop into it, zipping it up, and leaving her drink on the table, she hopped right onto Rikki's back. The Tigruf pelted towards the main temple, sniffing out where Master Achak was currently teaching a group of young Air Bender Acolytes.

"Master Achak!" Raya shouted, causing many to stare at her.

"Raya, what is it?" Achak looked alarmed at her sudden appearance when she should still be in her gazebo as per Borra's orders. She saw that Len was nearby, and also looked alarmed at the look on her face.

"I have something to show you that needs to be addressed, NOW!" She added when she sensed that Achak was getting ready to say 'can't this wait for later?' Didn't they understand how important the public image was of the Avatar, especially online where rumors could spread like no tomorrow?

Once Len had brought Zuko over from where he'd been practicing Fire Bending, and Achak had shooed his students away, Raya opened up her laptop on a small table they found nearby. Quite abruptly, Len's face worked as though he were fighting the urge to laugh, and Zuko outright snorted.

"Well, at least there's one thing they got right, about you being a blue Fire bender." Zuko said after Raya glared.

"Aren't we going to do something about this idiot? I mean, don't I have some sort of press control like the celebrities now? This is the last thing I want to have happen, is Fang finding a way to black mail me into cooperating with him when I can't even Fire Bend his ass off the face of the earth!" It wasn't often that she cursed, but this situation certainly called for it. This was humiliating, among other things, that Fang targeted her in such a way after she rejected his initial offer, and outrageous that he had the nerve to pull such a trick after being kicked off the island.

"Hmm... I suppose that it would be wise to have a personal representative in this day and age, for the media. Who did you have in mind?" Asked Achak after a few minutes' thought.

There was another few clicks as Raya went to the page of the man she'd always liked to see on Entertainment News, on television and on the internet. He was considered by many young women to be one of the most handsome, and clever of today's reporters.

"You want HIM?" Both Zuko and Len said in unison, for reasons unknown to them, both were suddenly outraged that she'd picked this man to be her representative. Of all people, really? Zuko and Len looked at each other, for once knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Of course! I think of all people, he can give the most accurate, non-altered information. He could even stay on this island and report on my training and everything once things get kicked up again in that regard." Raya was thrilled at being able to have her pick, so to speak, of all the reporters in the world.

"Essentially, if he agrees, he would become part of the team at some point." Achak added.

"Well, yes. But Minoru Takeshi is also someone that people listen to, and will easily recognize. I mean, he has power in the entertainment industry, and I would rather have HIM reporting the truth to the masses than Fang trying to blackmail me the whole time." Raya said without skipping a beat.

"All right, I'll have Mei contact him, she has contacts within the industry that can put us in touch with him as soon as we can. Then we'll be able to rebuttal anything Fang will try to throw your way."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Raya wasn't in her gazebo, but rather by the waterfalls, resting against Rikki- who was curled up behind her like a giant, black and white cushion- listening to her iPod. She got bored of artwork and her computer rather quickly that day, then decided on a change of scenery. It wasn't going to be as easy as she thought to behave this week. But the music helped, as she rested, to clear her mind and relax her. She wondered how her parents were doing, and thought about how much things would change when Minoru would arrive on the island to pretty much document everything that went on. She'd decided on her own that when she was asked about her injuries, she'd just say they were a Fire bending training accident, since they were practicing without any protection or guards as most Pro Benders would have done. Considering she was the Avatar, though, she thought that was a rather clever answer rather than explaining about Zola's attempt on her life.

* * *

Zuko was to be found grumbling about being sent to fetch Raya, having been to her gazebo and found it completely void of life, he then went to her next favorite spot. And sure enough, she was there by the waterfalls again. He stopped when he saw that she was napping while listening to her music, surprised at the peaceful, serene look on her face. He almost regretted having to disturb her, until he tapped her on her shoulder, and she jumped away with a scream of bloody mary.

Blinking for a moment, he burst out laughing as she pulled out her headphones then yelled at him for startling her like that.

"Well, serves you right, doing that to me and Len earlier today." Zuko pointed out. "C'mon, Minoru's on the island already." He jerked his thumb behind him indicating the main Air Temple building.

"Rikki, go back to the gazebo. I don't think you're allowed inside." Raya said, standing up and putting her iPod in her pants pocket.

Rikki gave Raya a completely dejected look, then sulked off in the direction of the gazebo before Zuko led the way back to the Temple.

Once they were in the cafeteria of the Temple, Raya spotted Achak and Len sitting at a table with Minoru, surrounded by at least three camera men. Mei was in between her husband and son, and an unfamiliar young woman was nearby, positively gawking at Minoru.

"Who's the kid?" Asked Raya.

When Raya spoke, they all looked up at her at once, which was somewhat disconcerting to her and she took a step back.

"Erm..." She mumbled at the sight.

"Ah! Raya, you're Raya!" The girl said, practically bouncing over to hug her. The young girl wore the women's version of an Air Bender Acolyte garb, with the same jet black hair that her mother had, only hers was held up in pigtails. "I'm Haezel, Len's younger sister!" The girl said, finally releasing Raya from the bone crushing hug. "C'mon, food is ready for eating here!" And Haezel literally dragged Raya to the table and plopped her right between Len and Minoru.

Minoru had dark brown hair, green eyes, and was quite different from the rest of the group. While they mostly wore outfits close to their cultures, he wore a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans and boots. Raya didn't catch Zuko glaring at Haezel and Minoru before sitting down at the only empty spot next to Haezel.

"Now that we're all here," Achak said, having kept his face forcibly neutral through the whole introduction. "Minoru, did Mei tell you anything about why we've requested you and your crew here?"

"Yep. And I must say, I'm honored that the Avatar would request my services in the industry." Minoru bowed his head to Raya, who blushed slightly. She could see why Haezel would be fan-girl-ing over him.

"So, do you accept the offer? I mean, I don't have any money or anything to give you in return for being here, documenting the training, and pretty much everything that goes on." Raya added.

"Of course. Being able to be considered part of Team Avatar is a great honor. Once in a lifetime. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Minoru nodded, and both Len and Zuko glared at each other across the table. "What's with you two?" Minoru didn't miss a thing.

"Well, is there really anything you can do apart from give interviews and document stuff? I mean... you'd be pretty useless on this group otherwise." Len said what was on both his and Zuko's minds.

"Useless huh?" Minoru said.

There was a moment's pause, as Minoru was obviously thinking about how best to tackle this skepticism. Then...

**CRASH**.

Len went flying as a chunk of Earth came pelting from the ground at his feet, sending him through the far wall, landing on his back on a prickly bush just beyond the wall of the cafeteria portion of the temple.

"Useless huh? Does that answer your skepticism?" Minoru smirked as Raya was thrown into a fit of giggles when Len gave the thumbs up sign from his awkward position.

"So, Earth Bender, huh?" Haezel said, still looking star struck.

"Yep." Nodded Minoru. "So, after lunch, shall I do an interview, Avatar?" He asked as Len rejoined them at the table, looking rather disheveled.

"I don't see why not, oh and just call me Raya. Being called Avatar annoys me to no end." Raya said as she started eating the food that was set before her- a sandwich, green snap peas, and some garlic hummus that she was rather fond of.

So, after lunch was done, Raya led the group to the training grounds where it would be open, and not so cramped. Then, the interviews began as the group sat together facing Minoru. Mei and Haezel were nearby, out of sight of the three cameras.

Minoru grilled them about everything he could think of, from Fangs statements- which Raya vehemently denied any involvement with him- and the source of her apparent injuries. Without skipping a beat, Raya answered that since they were training without any of the Pro Bending precautions, it made being an Avatar a little hazardous sometimes. Then came the question of the Avatar's Golden Dragon Ball coming up on Friday night.

"So, any dates for the Ball?" Minoru asked.

"Sure, I've got two- My mom and dad." She added, not seeing Len and Zuko looking at each other behind her back.

"No one your own age to dance with then, huh?" Minoru smiled.

"Oh come on! Can you imagine me dancing? I'm as far from graceful and serene as they come! Seriously... some people complain about having two left feet? I don't even know the first thing about ball room dancing." Raya answered.

By the end of it all, not one word had been mentioned about Zola's attack, and every member of the group had managed to get their say in the interview. Minoru even asked why Raya picked him to be the one selected for the job of being the public representative, and document her journeys as the Avatar.

"Well, for one, you've always seemed to actually enjoy your job more than the others I've seen in your field. And two? Let's just say I've always enjoyed your segments on television. And I've had the biggest fan-girl crush on you for a couple years now." Raya was rather shameless at the last statement.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered to know that the Avatar is a fan of my work. I guess we'll leave this week's interview on a good note! You won't mind the cameras rolling at the Ball, will you?" He added.

"Why would I mind? Not like I've got anything to hide." She shrugged, and the cameras finally stopped rolling.

"How soon will the interview be on the air?" Achak asked once he was sure they weren't rolling anymore. Once again he was impressed with how Raya handled herself in front of the media, and glad that she had not mentioned anything about Zola. The last thing they needed was criticism about the lack of security on Air Temple Island, when they had White Lotus guards stationed all over.

"I can do it by five o'clock news." Minoru said, looking at his crew who all nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do for tonight." He nodded at them all, bowed to Raya, Mei and Haezel- who blushed furiously- then left with the camera men in tow.

"Well, that was interesting." Len said.

"I thought that was fun." Raya grinned as Haezel rushed over to the group.

"I know right? I never dreamed I'd see the day when I'd be this close to a journalism celebrity like Minoru!" Haezel squealed, grabbing Raya's hand and pulling her away to discuss all things Minoru.

"I hate him." Zuko mumbled, referring to Minoru.

"Ditto." Len nodded.

"Come on, he's not that bad." Achak smiled, watching his daughter and Raya- now far off in the distance- obviously talking about their favorite interviews Minoru has done over the last several years, and everything in between related to Minoru. "At least if we ever needed it, we have an extra Earth Bender in the group now."

"Right. Watever..." Len and Zuko were both sulking at the thought that the pretty-boy journalist had bested Len in front of everybody, and was obviously the current source of attention from both Raya and Haezel.

"Just goes to show that Raya's just as human as the rest of us, though." Mei giggled. "So far now she's got a crush on Prince Zuko and Minoru." She added once the two young men had gone.

"Nothing wrong with that, so long as she keeps her duties and goals as the Avatar in mind." Achak said, noting the hint that Mei had possibly just scolded him a little.

* * *

Over the next several days, Raya was kept busy enough between her own personal activities, and preparing for the Avatar's Ball, that she barely missed Bending. On Thursday afternoon, Raya was to be seen with Haezel and Rikki walking along Air Temple Island's training grounds during a break on Haezel's end, from Air Bending practice. Raya had been keeping a close eye on the internet's response to her going public, with Minoru of all people as her representative.

She was talking to Haezel about an interesting conversation on one of the Pro Avatar chat forums online about how in this day and age it would be essential for her to have a strong, talented representative for the mass media world while others were flat out just refusing to be convinced that she was really the Avatar. She and Haezel were standing near the very steps that Fang had been ejected down by herself and Achak just barely a week ago, when Raya noticed someone new approaching that she'd never seen before. Yet there was something oddly familiar about her.

This young woman had shoulder length brown hair, amber eyes, and pale skin that gleamed in the sunlight of that afternoon. She wore an olive-green shirt lined with crimson red and canary yellow at the sleeves and neckline, and a knee length canary yellow skirt lined with olive-green and red stripes. Around her waist was a red belt, while the sleeves of her shirt were elbow length. She wore sandals identical to that of Zola's as well, but this young woman held herself differently than the would-be Avatar Assassin.

"Can we help you?" Asked Haezel since it was apparent that Raya was not going to say anything.

"Yes, I'm looking for Prince Zuko II. Not the Avatar, whom I see is standing next to you." The woman's voice was identical to that of Zola's, and Raya tensed. She did not like this woman one bit.

"I can go get him for you." Haezel said at once, dashing off when the woman nodded in gratitude.

While Haezel was off fetching Zuko, Raya and the stranger stared at each other. There was an unspoken conversation between the two, as Raya's eyes stared at her wide, questioning and in fear. The woman's amber eyes narrowed with a certain confirmation, yet the woman did not try anything for whatever reason. They just stood there, staring at each other. The cold, steely amber eyes of the woman staring right into the multicolored blue and green eyes of the Avatar.

"Here they are!" Haezel's voice carried across the training grounds, as she and Zuko rushed over.

"I-Izumi..." Zuko blinked at the woman, looking between her and Raya rather uneasily.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. So good to see you again!" Izumi said, giving the most fake jump of surprise that Raya had ever seen.

"Izumi, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home?" Zuko was not fooled by this ruse either.

"Oh come on, can't I come see how my betrothed is doing, working so hard to train this apparently hopeless Avatar?" Izumi smirked, obviously daring Raya to try something.

"Betrothed? Wait a second you mean you two are engaged?" Raya looked between the two, pointing from Zuko to Izumi.

"Since the day I was born." This time the dreamy sigh Izumi gave was real. "My parents and his agreed that our union would be beneficial to the Fire Nation and signed the pact to initialize the old tradition. So I came to see how my fiance was faring on this God-forsaken island, training the wanna-be Avatar."

Raya gaped at the nerve of this woman, showing up like this the day before the Avatar's Golden Ball right after an obvious attempt on her life. The woman's voice, her act, and everything about her announced to Raya that she was Zola, the one who just tried to kill her. It was certainly a power play to be had, if ever there were power plays in situations like this.

"Things are going great, Izumi," Zuko said, seeing that Raya was doing all she could to keep herself from throttling this woman. "Now if you don't mind, this Temple is a holy place. Weren't you going to be leaving once you checked up on me?"

"Yes, yes, I was. I'll be seeing you at the dance, right? I mean, since I am your date and all." Izumi said with a nasty glance at Raya.

"Indeed." Zuko nodded, though maybe it was Raya's imagination, but he didn't look too thrilled at the idea.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow night." Izumi went right up to Zuko and pecked him on the cheek. "Nice meeting you, Avatar." She said, waving at the steaming red-head before walking away from them without incident.

"Hate...her..." Raya grumbled once Izumi was out of earshot, and long gone.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad. You just need to get to know her." Zuko said, then moments later he wished he hadn't spoken.

"You just like her because she gives you kisses and treats you like everything you touch turns to gold." Raya snapped before turning away and storming off.

"Nice one, Princey." Haezel commented to Zuko, who sighed.

Zuko knew he should've mentioned Izumi before, but he could never find the right moment for it. And then she chose today of all days to make her presences known to Raya, when he understood the fact that Raya was constantly fan-girl-ing over him, in other words, already had a crush on him. Izumi was also part of the reason he never really considered how he looked to be all that important, due to the fact that he would never have his choice in a wife since his parents made that decision for him. Now he felt rather guilty for not having said something sooner. It just wasn't exactly an easy thing to talk about. Especially to someone who could easily leave you with permanent scarring on your body if you weren't careful with how you worded what you needed to say.

* * *

Izumi, in the meantime, was rather pleased with herself and how things turned out. The Avatar figured out right away who she really was just by looking at her. It did impress her, though, that Raya didn't try anything while they were alone when she had every right to want to kill her. Then again, it dawned on Izumi that even as Zola attacked Raya, Raya probably never had the blood of human beings on her hands before now. Izumi was going to set out to change that. If she was going to have a thrilling hunt, she wanted an Avatar who would fight back with all her might.

Grinning to herself as she reached the shores of Republic City, Izumi thanked the ferryman, paying him in full before departing. Zuko had no clue of her real identity. Even though he was the Second Prince of the Fire Nation's Royal Family, and her betrothed, she never told him. She had the feeling that he may have figured that out on his own at some point, but it would be interesting to see how they behave with the cameras rolling on Friday night.

This time, if she planned it right, she would retain her honor in Fire Lord Michio's eyes, and have the Avatar's pretty little head on a golden platter for him at the same time. Not to mention, potential competition in the form of the Avatar in regards to Zuko would also be taken out of the picture. She knew that if Zuko ever fell for the Avatar, that would be the end for her dreams of achieving power to the Fire Nation's throne. As Zola, she had worked hard to get where she was. Even as Izumi, her name still had resonance in the Fire Nation's councilmen due to her father's status in the World Nation. She would not let even the Avatar and her status in the world ruin her dreams and secret aspirations.

Friday night her plans were going to start unfolding, and the Avatar's world was going to change even more drastically than it already has.

* * *

Friday morning had finally arrived, and Raya found herself in a nervous state of mind, thinking about the Avatar's Golden Dragon Ball dance that would be held that evening. After looking through what clothes she had, Raya found she didn't own anything fancy enough for a ball or even a casual dance, and when she came to Mei for help, it was with relief that Mei said she would be able to come up with something for Raya to borrow. Even if she didn't have any dates, like Haezel kept bugging her about, and the world was constantly asking 'why didn't the Avatar take someone other than her parents to the event?' on the internet, she had nerves that were making her edgy and moody. More so than usual.

Which is why she made sure Mei would be well alone before asking the kind woman for her help in getting something decent for the dance. She wanted to impress her parents, and find something special that would go well with her mother's necklace. When she finally got the nerve to go to Achak's home at the other end of the island, Rikki went with her. She waved at the Airbending Acolytes that hailed her along her way as per her usual routine whenever she was out and about, taking a break from training lately. They all treated her like she was one of them, and no one even commented on the markings upon her skin that she was born with.

Most of the Air Bending masters on the island, she noticed, wore similar cyan blue markings on their skin close to that of Avatar Aang as a symbol of their status in the Air Bending tribe. Hers were slightly different, with the markings on her face at least. Even if she was different among the Airbenders, she was at least treated like one of them here. Sometimes the younglings acted like she was the biggest celebrity in the world- technically she now was, but she was still trying to wrap her head around going from a mocked, talentless nobody to one of the most skilled Firebenders in the world, and the Avatar, in less than a month's time. Talk about being smack dab in the center of her own Cinderella story.

Her musings came to an end when she finally reached Achak's home, and knocked.

"Raya." Achak blinked at the young Avatar in surprise when he finally answered.

"Hi Master Achak... Is Mei available? I need her help with something." Raya said after taking a deep breath. She never liked asking for help, and didn't when she could help it. But this situation was quite different from anything she ever thought she'd have to deal with upon becoming the Avatar.

Once she was taken to Achak's wife- who was in the sitting room- and left alone, since Achak said he had to go track down his son and daughter- Raya blinked, a lump suddenly forming in her throat.

"What is it you need, sweetie?" Asked Mei, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Taking a deep breath, the words flooded from Raya's mouth and her embarrassment in herself became obvious.

"Miss Mei... I need your help! I have absolutely nothing to wear to the dance tonight, and I don't have any money for any kind of formal wear crap." Raya said all of this extremely fast, and continued. "I mean, I've never even been to a school dance before so I never thought about buying a dress or robes or whatever...! Could you please lend me something? I promise you I'll give it back in prime condition and everything!" Breathing like a winded rhinoceros, Raya ended her plea for assistance and slumped.

Mei blinked at the young Avatar who had just begged for mercy and aid in finding something to wear to impress her parents.

"Of course I'll help you, Miss Raya. And you can just call me Mei, no need for 'Miss' or 'Mrs." She added after giggling a little at the state Raya was in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Raya exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the woman, whom she was starting to think of as being an adopted Aunt of sorts.

* * *

It hadn't been hard for Achak to locate his son, then the pair went to find Zuko who was in a secluded part of the island meditating. By the time the three returned to Achak's home, it was to find Raya hugging Mei in gratitude.

"Excuse us, gentlemen, Raya and I have some business to attend to." Mei said politely, but in such a way that got Achak and Len to back away from the two ladies rather quickly. She certainly had a way with words, thought Raya as the two left the sitting room to go to Mei and Achak's bedroom where Mei's closet was.

"Women..." Zuko grumbled once the two were out of sight. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" He looked at Achak, who shrugged.

"My Mom is awesome, isn't she?" Haezel seemed to pop up out of nowhere, startling Len and Zuko who both jumped and yelled at her as she laughed wildly at their reactions. Achak, who'd raised Haezel, merely blinked at his daughter's prank on her older brother that she constantly pulled.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now, my son." Achak couldn't help but smirk.

"Boo!" Shrieked Haezel quite suddenly at them all, this time making even Achak jump on the spot. Haezel giggled like a mad-woman before turning away finally and leaving them.

"Being her father, I think YOU'D be used to it by now." Zuko blinked, his heart still pounding in his throat as he swallowed and quickly regained his composure.

* * *

Minoru was not on the island that day, busy covering the gathering of dignitaries from around the world who would be attending the Avatar's Ball that night, and awaiting the time for Raya and her group to arrive on site at the Governor's Mansion where the ball was being held this year. The situation with Fang professing to be Raya's boyfriend rebutted and torn apart rather thoroughly, he was also covering the speculation that there might be something between Raya, Zuko and/or Len that was more than friendship without giving anything extremely personal away about what went on at Air Temple Island, apart from the intense Fire Bending Training being on hold due to the accident a week ago.

* * *

By the time Mei had Raya's outfit for the ball figured out, it was just a few hours before they had to leave. It would be Raya's first time leaving the Island since the training began, and she was rather anxious to get going. In order to disguise her formal dress, Raya decided to wear her favorite black jacket, until Haezel came up to her gazebo where she now sat- enjoying the few hours she had left alone, in peace and quiet before the evening which would be broadcast live on television and over the internet, for the whole world to see. As Achak said before Haezel left with a package for Raya, it was enough to make anyone crack, knowing she had the population of billions of people constantly watching her every move.

"Um, 'Scuse me, Raya?" Haezel, though she got along well with the Avatar, had never managed to make it to her gazebo behind the main Air Temple building, near the waterfalls.

"Yeah?" Raya looked around, having been lost in thought.

"My mom sent this for you as a gift, to keep." Haezel held out the lumpy package that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with an orange cord.

"Really?" Blinked Raya, sitting up from her table as Haezel brought the package over to her.

Upon opening it, Raya felt her mouth drop. It was a black, sleek leather jacket exactly like the one she'd had for the last eight years of her life. With one difference- this jacket had bright cyan blue stripes, one two inch thick line on either side of her arms facing out.

"Wow." Raya stared, still open mouthed at the gift. Even though it was plainly black leather, it was light as air. She could easily move around and Bend in it. The belt was at the waist, and the jacket went down to her knees. It would certainly hide the top half of the outfit that Mei had picked out for her for the ball. Looking at all the details, even the ruffles on the front were the same as her old jacket. It was just brand new, with cyan blue stripes on the outside of the arms, and this one also had a hood.

"C'mon, put it on, put it on! I wanna see what it looks like so I can tell momma!" Haezel said eagerly.

So at Haezel's insistence, Raya put on the jacket right then and there. She realized as she spun around on the spot to look at herself, the stripes on the sleeves of the jacket were exactly paralell to the cyan blue arrow markings on each of her arms that led to the arrows pointing down at her fingers on her hands. _Clever, Mei! _Thought Raya as Haezel gave her excited squeals of approval.

"Please tell your mom thank you, many many times over." Smiled Raya, zipping up the jacket to see what effect that would have, then buckling the belt.

"Wow, you look like a super spy or something from the Ghost Shell Sci-Fi program on Television!" Haezel hopped on the spot, clapping her hands. "I'll give you some time on your own then!" She hugged Raya before dashing off at a rather incredible speed. Then again, Raya reminded herself, Haezel _was _an Airbender in training!

Rikki barked quite abruptly, making Raya jump on the spot in a sudden panic. It was the bark that reminded Raya that yes, the Tigruf was still there and didn't appreciate being ignored for so long.

* * *

When the sun had fallen, and the lights of the sprawling city were lit, it was time to meet the group by Eira, Achak's flying Bison. Achak was wearing the formal version of the Air Bender's garb, which included an ankle length cloak, and the ancient necklace worn by his ancestor, Avatar Aang nearly seven hundred years ago. Len, on the other hand, was wearing a jet black tuxedo suit. Him being able to better pull off the normal boy look since he didn't have a shaved head. His mother, Mei, wore a ankle length yellow-orange v-neck line dress, with a red-orange belt around her waist, wrist long bell sleeves, and a smaller necklace similar to what Achak wore. Her jet black hair was tied up in a knot at the nape of her neck, and two braids wrapped tightly around the base of the knot. She also wore an ankle length cloak similar to that of Achak's as her status of the wife of the main Air Bending master of the tribe.

Zuko turned up just before Raya, wearing a traditional outfit of the Fire Nation's Prince, but without the war armer. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, and Len at first didn't recognize the young man until he said something. Zuko felt rather awkward in the formal wear, having not worn it since shortly before leaving the Fire Nation to train the Avatar here.

Haezel opted out completely from traditional Air Bender garb, like her brother, and wore a bright pink knee-length dress with frills at the bottom of the skirt. It was a u-neck line, with half sleeves at the shoulders. There was no belt, but a deep red sash around her waist- a favorite of hers to wear when going out to formal occasions. Her hair was tied into two braided pigtails that hung behind her shoulders, and those were held together with red hair ties at the end. Her shoes were flat-bottomed deep red dress shoes that matched the sash and the hair ties. She did wear, at her parent's insistence or else she wouldn't be able to go to the once in a lifetime opportunity event, the red ankle length cloak that was in her view, the symbol of her family. Not their political status, or status of being the top of the Air Bending tribe. Around her right wrist was a ruby red bracelet set in fine gold frameworks.

"Oh! There she is!" Haezel spared nothing when it came to making sure they all knew that she was still the same girl in spite of the formal clothes.

Raya blinked at everyone gathered next to Eira. She wore her jacket zipped up, and belt buckled to hide the top of her outfit, but both Len and Zuko blinked when they realized she wore either a skirt or dress- it was hard to tell with the jacket on- for the occasion. The skirt of her outfit was cyan blue, and ankle length, with what looked like two under-layers that were visible at the ankle. Her shoes were also blue and flat-bottomed, and for the first time, she was wearing her mother's necklace outside the collar of her shirt. It being nighttime, she didn't need her sun glasses

"Um... hi... sorry I'm late." Raya mumbled, swiftly avoiding Zuko and Len's faces as Haezel was once again giggling like mad.

"No worries, Raya." Achak smiled, feeling like a proud parent as he patted Raya on the shoulder when she reached them. "We only waited five minutes. Come on, let's get going." He said, letting her onto the passenger saddle of the flying bison that waited patiently behind them.

* * *

Michio was not surprised when he did not receive an invite to the Avatar's Golden Dragon Ball, but it would be the first time in six hundred years that the Fire Lord did not attend. Rather instead, it was Prince Zuko II who was representing the Fire Nation at the ball that night. But Michio didn't hold a grudge. He had more important things to worry about as his top technician was bringing in a mid-sized suitcase with a product that he had ordered be made.

Once the man wearing a hooded cloak to hide his face in the shadows of the Fire Lord's throne room had bowed, Michio stood up.

"Show me." He said simply.

The man opened up the case after bringing it up to proper eye level for the new Fire Lord. Inside were more than a dozen silver and copper bullets, as large as our own A-K47 model.

"These are the chi-blocking bullets you had us design for our weapons. Not only will they paralyze the target, but block any bending they might try to throw at us in the event of retaliation and attack. Even more efficient than what the Kyoshi Warriors have trained themselves for centuries to do." The man explained as Michio picked up one of the silver bullets to hold tenderly in his hands and examine. "Infused, upon your instruction and help, with the power to drain a Benders power upon contact with flesh once they have been subdued."

"Do they work?" Asked Michio.

"Indeed. We have already tried it on the head of the Kyoshi Warriors... Let's just say you won't be bothered by her anymore." The man smirked in the sort of confidence that Michio adored in anyone who worked for him. In order to be a successful Fire Lord, he had to have confidence and willingness among his subjects. "Do you approve, my Lord? Should we move to mass production?"

"Yes. As quickly as possible. With the Avatar's skills advancing so quickly, we need to have them ready. How soon can they be ready for our war?" Michio asked.

"In one month." Replied the man. "And that is with triple shifts."

"The do it." Michio ordered, his amber eyes narrowing as he set the bullet carefully into the case once more before dismissing the man- who bowed his way from the Throne Room- then turning back to his throne. _Let the Avatar have her glowing moment of fame and prosperity while I amass my army_, he thought with a satisfied smirk. _It will not soon be long before I am ready to face her, and take the world as my own, as it should be already! _Sitting down on his throne, he looked out at the room his family had inhabited for centuries, probably decades. Soon the world would regret making the Fire Nation, and Fire Benders in general, the laughingstocks of the nation...

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

And so comes an end to this rather informative chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! I certainly had fun working on it, and ironing out the kinks in my plot. And of course, I have to end on an ominous note! What are these Chi-blocking/Energy bending bullets all about? Well, I figure in an age where Bending and technology are living as one, so to speak, they would find a way to utilize that somehow. Michio and this mysterious cloaked fellow of his have found a way to utilize his energy bending in the form of bullets. Before you scream at me and say that only the avatar has the power to energy bend, look at Amon. He's not an Avatar, and we don't even really know who he is- though I am aware that there is some speculation that he is Aang's son. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out! So, considering this story takes place 700 years in the future, it is possible that Michio is a descendant of an Avatar who could Energy Bend, and inherit the skill from said Avatar. I also recall that the full potential of Energy Bending has not yet been reached, according to the Avatar page. So I just found my own take on how Energy Bending could be used in weaponry such as guns/bullets. This is a futuristic Avatar tale. So I hope you guys don't mind me having my own take on how the skills of an Energy Bender/any Bender in general can be used. Especially after seeing that in Korra, Lightning Bending was being used as a means of electricity to power Republic City. Imagine the damage one of these bullets can cause!

I also hope you are enjoying the other aspects of the plot. My personal favorite right now is the drama between Izumi and Zuko II... I mean, come on... to those who haven't figured out who Izumi is by now, I tried to make it obvious without giving it away entirely for those who like to read and wait until it's fully revealed. But still! Especially with the fact that Raya still has a rather big, burning crush on Zuko II, and the bombshell is dropped that he's betrothed to someone already? Gotta love drama of the romantic type... I admit, I'm a sucker for that sometimes.

Anywho!

I'm not gonna say anything more, for risk of spoiling the entire plot-line. So onward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Proper Author's Comments will be at the end of this chapter. I don't want to give anything away! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: In The Fire Nation's Shadow **

The Flying Bison carrying a rather precious cargo in the passengers' seat, flew over Republic City as nightfall seemed to become more permanent. Looking out at the approaching Governer's Hall, Raya saw the crowd of people looking up and, feeling more self-conscious, put the hood of her jacket up over her head and turned away as the flying bison landed behind the massive structure.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Raya." Mei said, noticing the not-so-thrilled look on the young woman's face.

"Yeah, sure." Mumbled Raya, grabbing at something hanging around her neck, beneath the jacket for some reassurance as the Bison began its descent. It was as though she could feel the eyes of the entire world watching her at this moment, even though she knew no one could tell which one of the passengers on the bison was actually the Avatar. She could hear indistinct noises of people talking, chatting about the event in general as the Bison landed on the neat lawn behind the Governer's Hall.

Only after they landed and were well out of sight of the media frenzy surrounding the event, did Raya look up and around to see if her parents were there. Sure enough, the sight of her mother and father smiling proudly up at their daughter brought a smile to her own face as she hopped right off the Bison, not even needing any help from Len or Achak this time to get down.

"Mom! Dad!" Raya exclaimed, embracing her parents for the first time in nearly a month.

"Raya, we are so glad to see you again." Adrian could already see the change beginning in his daughter's personality, and how she held herself compared to just before she left to begin her journey as the new Avatar.

"Daddy, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Raya said, her face matching the color of her hair as he kissed her forehead.

"We hear you've been getting into some trouble on the Island." Hana raised an eyebrow as Achak approached.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing that Team Avatar can't handle." Len said, referring to them as a team for the first time in front of her parents.

"Well, it's good to know that we were right in trusting you to take care of our daughter." Adrian smiled. He was wearing a brown tuxedo suit with a black and blue tie for the occasion, while Hana wore a beautiful blue, ankle length gown with a v-neck and the traditional black collar the water tribe women usually wore for the engagement necklace. Her earrings were single tear-drop shaped sapphires that gleamed in the city light and matched her eyes.

"Well, shall we go inside to get ready for the start of the Ball?" Achak suggested, to which everyone assented and followed him inside, since he knew his way better around this building than any of them including his wife.

Once they were inside, Raya's ears were met with a definite increase of racket and noise, all related to the anticipation of the start of the ball that happened only once every eighty to a hundred years, depending on the life cycle of the Avatar. Achak kept them to the marble hallways, leading them to where they'd be dropping off their coats and cloaks.

"The ladies are going to be through that door on the right." Achak said, before taking Len and Zuko to the door on the left.

* * *

Once they were through the doors, Raya stopped dead.

"You!" She shrieked at the person she saw removing a deep red cloak and putting it on a hanger.

Izumi turned and blinked.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little Avatar wanna-be." Izumi smirked.

If it weren't for the fact that Raya hated Izumi's guts, she would think she looked quite striking in the traditional Fire Nation Princess robe that she chose. Izumi wore a sleeveless scarlet lake colored kimono, with a fire orange sash around her waist, while the kimono was lined in the same shade of orange. At her arms were indeed kimono-style sleeves, but they stopped three inches below the shoulder. Colored the same shade of red as the kimono, these sleeves had an under-layer of fire orange to accent the look.

"You must be her parents?" Izumi asked with fake polite-ness.

Adrian and Hana nodded at the Fire Nation figure who had quite a reputation in the world, even without it being known that she was engaged to Zuko. She smiled at the family calmly before making her way elegantly to the door.

"I'll just take my leave now. Oh, and please don't touch my cloak. I just had it washed, and I don't want simpleton peasant dirt and grime all over it." She opened the door as Raya looked like she wanted to strangle the woman. "Oh, and Avatar, enjoy the party. While you can." She added, before leaving the group in peace.

As a show of her rage at the woman, lightning was flickering in her hands.

"Woah, easy Raya." Mei said suddenly, sensing danger if she didn't act now. "We don't want the police to come and arrest us, do we?"

In response to this, Raya snorted in a very unlady-like manner, smoke actually billowing out of her nose as an expression of her anger and indignity at Izumi's act in front of her parents. She turned to the coat racks, and picked a spot well away from Izumi's cloak as an act of defiance of sorts, to place her jacket on. This revealed the rest of her outfit for the first time. It was a v-neck gown, with a pale pink halter-top encrusted with pale pink quartz stones. On the front was what looked like a pattern of the same style of stones sewn into the fabric at the center of the neckline and spread out in to the form of phoenix wings that wrapped around from the front to the back and extended to form the tail, and back design of the dress. The sleeves were shoulder-less, like a tank-top, and around her neck glittered the necklace that her mother gave her the night before she left to the Air Temple Island. Her hair hung loosely, with pale blue ribbons braided into the front strands that hung over her right shoulder. After her parents discarded their jackets to the racks, and Mei and Haezel removed their cloaks, Raya decided it was time to face the music. In this case, it would be quite literal. Mei opened the door and led the way back to the hallway, where Achak, Len and Zuko- now accompanied by Izumi who had her arms wrapped around his right- were waiting.

"Don't you ladies look lovely tonight." Achak bowed at his wife as she smiled back.

"Yes, I must say that blue dress really does bring out the whole 'Avatar' look on you." Izumi commented to Raya, who snorted again in response.

"Let's just get going." Raya snapped, now in a very sour mood. And not simply because Izumi was currently clinging to the Prince she liked rather well.

Smirking, Izumi pulled Zuko along as the group moved to the main ball room.

"Ah, here you are!" Borra said once they came through the door. "Everyone's ready. They're just waiting for the Avatar to make her entrance, and announce the start of the dance."

"Wait, I have to actually initialize this whole thing?" Raya was brought out of her angry, silent musings of what she would love to do that would hurt Izumi the most with a rather unpleasant bump.

"Yes, didn't anyone tell you?" Burim looked surprised.

"No." Raya shot a glare at Achak and Len who both responded with '_what?' _expressions on their faces.

"Yes, well, now you know." Burim patted her on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you found something decent to wear, in any case."

Raya wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not, so she just gave an uneasy smile as she was shepherded from the group.

"_I can't wait to see how much she'll crap this up... Serve the wanna-be Avatar right for crushing on MY prince!" _Izumi grumbled, barely audible over all the noise. But Zuko certainly heard her, being right next to her.

"What?" Blinked Zuko.

"Nothing, Zuzu, nothing!" Izumi laughed brightly as silence fell on the crowd.

Raya stood behind the curtains of the stage, taking deep, steadying breaths as Burim and Borra gave a little, standard welcome speech and then...

* * *

"And now, if we could all have a big round of welcome for our beloved Avatar, Avatar Raya Bion!" The two elderly siblings called over the microphones, and the curtains that shielded her from view shot open in an instant.

_Wow... what a crowd! _Was Raya's first thought after her eyes adjusted to the change. There were at least three hundred people gathered in the ball room. For a moment, her mind froze. Then Borra and Burim were motioning for her to come forward to the pulpit.

Borra raised a hand for silence when Raya reached it, and ignoring the flashes of light from the media cameras, she took a deep breath. Then, to Achak's surprise, her voice rang out clear and concise to the congregation.

"I welcome you all to this ball. While I acknowledge that this Ball is to honor me as the Avatar, I also wish to add this to it- it is not just about the Avatar. But about the peace and stable times that we live in, with all the nations united in one form or another, it is my hope that this unity will continue to last. Even should something occurr that would threaten to tear us all apart, the Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Tribes of the North and South, and the Air Benders... All of us have lived in peace and harmony for many generations. Let us not simply celebrate the acknowledgment that I am the Avatar, but the unity of the world. If we stand strong and united, we can over come any challenge that may arise." She paused, feeling the eyes of the world on her. It was as though she were possessed by someone else as she spoke. She could feel the spirits of the Avatar's former forms reaching out through her to the crowd, praising the Golden Age of peace the world has witnessed for the last seven hundred years, and yet warning them of possible dangers to come that could tear them apart if they didn't continue to stand together as they are now. "I hereby declare this Golden Dragon Ball officially open!" She said, raising her hands to great applause as the band started up.

"Nice speech, good and short." Len approved, patting her on the shoulder.

"Very impressive, young Avatar." Burim smiled as Raya blushed with embarrassment.

"Really, I don't think that was me speaking..." She admitted. "It was like... while I was up there, I could feel someone else helping me, you know?"

"That's ridiculous... In any case, Zuzu, it's time for us to share in the first dance!" Izumi said as her favorite song started up and she once again dragged Zuko away from the group. Zuko glanced back, feeling rather torn between Izumi and Raya at the moment. Raya had certainly put up an impressive front that would move just about anyone to believe she could accomplish anything she set her mind to.

"Daddy, why don't you and Momma go dance? It's been so long! I think I'm gonna have some fun in the crowd... I saw some really cute boys in there..." Haezel commented, looking like a mischievous cat on the prowl.

"Just be careful, Haezel. I don't want you dating anyone who's five years older than you!" Achak called after his daughter, her braided pigtailed head vanishing in to the crowd rather swiftly. "Len, at least try and have some fun while you're here too." Achak said once Haezel was long gone. "Shall we, M'lady?" He then turned to his wife who blushed as though they were newly-weds and took his hand. Then they too were gone into the crowd.

Hana didn't need to be asked to dance with her husband, in fact, she grabbed him by the wrist and practically dog-marched him to the dance floor.

"So, that just leaves us... eh?" Len coughed.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bar. I thought I saw Fang in the crowd." Raya said quickly. She had no desire to start dancing with anyone, let alone Fang or Len- no offense to Len.

"Mind if I join you? I've got two left feet." Len admitted.

"Sure." Shrugged Raya, and the two were off to the bar, where she was greeted by the bar-tender who said that she didn't have to pay for anything, with her status in the world order, she could get whatever she wanted.

"You know... I've always wanted to try some Cactus Juice..." Raya mumbled.

"Forget it! You're crazy enough without it, I don't need to see you when you're drunk! I'll order something. You like fruity drinks, right?" Len put his foot down rather quickly on the situation that was brewing, and Raya nodded, looking disappointed in him for a second.

"Do you have any idea how long this boring thing is supposed to last?" Raya asked Len as they now waited for their order, sitting at a booth with a window looking out over Republic City.

"All night apparently." Shrugged Len.

Raya hung her head in pure dread.

"Great... A solid night of pure boredom. This is gonna be SO-O fun." She said, her voice laced in pure sarcasm.

"Tell me about it." An unfamiliar voice came from her right. Raya had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A pair of twins were standing before them, with jet black wavy hair held back in a knot, and beetle black eyes. The only way they could be told apart was by the colors they wore. The twin on the right wore the traditional green formal wear of a high-end Earth Bending family, while the twin on the left wore a blue set of robes that were common in Northern Water Tribe descendants. Both were the exact same height, at five feet tall, with small, scrawny limbs. They looked rather unremarkable, except for the fact that they were quite obviously twins.

"Can we... help you ladies?" Asked Len, blinking at the pair. It was obvious that he didn't recognize them either.

"Oh, sorry... how rude of us. Our grangran wanted us to come introduce ourselves to the Avatar since here in a month or so we'll be teaching her Earth Bending and Water Bending." The twin wearing the blue outfit said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Raya held out her hand to them, which in turn was shaken by both girls.

"I'm Zhin LanYing." The twin in the green outfit said. "I'll be your Earth Bending Master."

"And I'm Shen LanYing, I'll be your Water Bending Master." The girl in the blue robes spoke up.

"And your Grangran is...?" Raya looked between the identical twins.

"Elder Borra of course!" The twins said in unison.

"Ok... That's creepy." Len had backed up against the window of the booth.

"She picked us because we are the absolute_ best _in what we do." The twins said again. "But don't think that just because we're all girls we'll take it easy on you."

"Right. We're gonna put you through the wringer." Nodded Zhin.

"Well, we'll be leaving you two alone. We just wanted to say hi, and introduce ourselves." Shen smiled at Raya and Len.

"Now if you'll be excusing us, we're gonna go mingle. Plenty of hot guys in tonight's crowd!" Zhin added, and as quickly as they appeared, they were gone as the drinks Len ordered were brought over to their table.

Raya took a sip of her drink before taking a long drought from it.

"Tasty. Len, for being a monk isolated from society and all that, you know your stuff." Raya said as her way of approving the drink he ordered for her.

"Well, you know, I do try to have fun once in a while unlike my father." He shrugged in response, to which Raya giggled.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Raya?" Haezel found Raya's parents, who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not for a while. I think she and Len went to the bar or something." Hana replied.

"You know, for being the parents of the Avatar, I would think you'd keep a better watch on your daughter." Haezel commented, not trying to be rude, but she didn't quite know yet how to not speak what was going on in her brain.

Hana and Adrian looked awkwardly at each other as Achak came and saved them, somehow sensing that Haezel was about to get herself into trouble.

"Here you are. You're not bothering Mr. and Mrs. Bion, are you?" Achak put a rather firm hand on his daughter's shoulder as she glared up at him.

"Dad, how is it you always _always _know how to find me?" Haezel huffed at her father in mild irritation.

"It's a father-daughter psychic connection, Haezel. And there isn't anything you can do to stop it." Achak added as Hana snickered behind her hand.

"Seriously, though!" Haezel exclaimed. "There's this really hot guy who says he's a fire bender, and wants to meet Raya!"

This time all three of the adults stared at each other this time, blinking.

"Haezel, you're an Air Bender Acolyte, my daughter, and you are nearly sixteen... I would expect you not to use such language in front of us." Achak said after recovering himself.

"Come on, Dad. I'm a teenage GIRL, mom says it's perfectly normal for me to be thinking like this." The youngest of the current group rolled her eyes in dismay at the fact that her father obviously still thought of her as 'his little Airbending Princess'.

"I'll have to have a word with Mei after the dance. Now run along, Haezel." And Achak swiftly shoed the girl away.

* * *

"Hey, Len, do you mind if I spend some time on my own tonight?" Raya asked after she finished her drink.

"Sure, why would I?" Shrugged Len.

"Thanks." And she stood up. She made sure to nod to the bartender, who beamed at her at the acknowledgment by the Avatar, then made her way into the now empty hallway system of the Governor's Hall, or Mansion. With everyone being in the ball room, she supposed it would be empty except for the occasional security guard.

She found an empty balcony on the tallest floor of the building overlooking the city and leaned against the railing around the edge. She could hear one of her favorite songs strumming up in the ballroom and found her fingers swinging a little to the tune. As she did so, humming along, she realized little bursts of air were forming. The more she experimented, the more she realized this must be the start of Airbending! Maybe this ball wasn't going to be a total waste after all if she managed to 'unlock' Airbending, even if it was at the most basic of levels. Heck, Airbending was still Airbending! Soon, she was able to amuse herself by making the air spin around in a halo in her hands.

"Raya?" A voice surprised her, and she turned to see Achak and Mei.

"Achak! Look what I can do!" She said, reminding Achak of his daughter the first time she experimented with Airbending as a small child when she showed him. "Eh? Eh?"

"Well done, Raya. You've found a way to start on the path to Airbending!" Achak chuckled after a moment, when he also realized she reminded him of Avatar Aang, and one of the tricks he'd been known for as a legendary Airbender.

"I know it's totally cool, isn't it?" Raya was beside herself, even to the point of using some of the 'street teen' slang she'd grown up with, but had been keeping to a minimum during her time at Air Temple Island.

"Raya, why don't you come to the ball room? There are many council men and women who are clamoring to meet you, and your parents would like to spend some time with you now that they've had a chance to dance on their own." Achak said after blinking for a moment from her obvious enthrallment of the trick she'd discovered on her own.

"Do I have to? It sucks in there!" Raya was shameless in her complaints about not wanting to face her responsibility as the Avatar.

"Yes, you have to. Raya, as the new Avatar it is your duty to meet with each of the Councilmen and women, to make yourself known to the world. Even though your skills outside the Firebending world are still at an elementary level, you must face these people. Even though you really might not want to." Achak stated in a 'this is final' sort of way as Mei rolled her eyes behind his back.

Raya saw this and gave Mei a pleading 'don't let him make me do this!' expression.

"Sorry Raya, but he's right. It's one of the necessary evils of being the Avatar." Mei said when Achak looked back at her as though he wanted to say 'who's side are you on, anyways?'

"Some pal you are." Raya grumbled at Mei, who giggled as she was shepherded out by Achak.

* * *

Zuko was bored out of his wits at the party already, while Izumi seemed to be having the most fun co-mingling with her peers from the higher-up families in society. Some of the girls she associated with, she hadn't seen in many years. Zuko hung back against the wall, at least until he saw Achak and Mei escorting a rather disgruntled looking Raya into the ball-room. He couldn't help it as he chuckled at the sight, and somehow, at that exact moment Len found him.

"Well here's our local anti-social Prince Zuko!" Len said.

"You'd be anti-social too if your fiance by arranged marriage plans was here and hogging the spot-light from your friend who happens to be the Avatar. Kind of makes one feel insignificant, ya know?" Zuko replied, pointing at Izumi who saw the gesture, smiled and waved at him with a big, drunken smile.

"Looks like someone's been hitting the Cactus Juice over there." Len blinked as she called back to him at the top of her lungs in a drunken voice referring to him in public as Zuzu once again, humiliating him in front of everyone. "And I can see how you'd feel self-conscious around her."

"Save me..." Zuko groaned as Izumi approached, a waver in her normally steady footing.

Too late. She was already right in front of him, and reeked of Cactus Juice.

"Well if it isn't my little Zuzu! And his wee friend, Lennie!" She cried out.

"You've been hitting the Cactus Juice, haven't you?" Zuko took a deep breath to avoid vomiting from the smell.

"Hey, where's your friend, Rara or whatever her name is? She get all childish and leave to avoid being humiliated in front of everyone?" Izumi appeared not to have heard him and seemed to ramble on about Raya and how much she hated her just for being the Avatar.

"Well, Miss Izumi, you're apparently having fun being drunk... Um... Zuko and I will go get you some more Cactus Juice and be right back." Len shoved Zuko away from Izumi as she made a random lunge to put her arms around him.

"That's right, r-run you cowards!" Izumi shrieked after them, throwing her now empty glass to the floor. "And d-don't forget my Cactus Juice!" She said as people stared at her, some were shaking their heads. "Hey, anyone seen that freaking Avatar yet?"

They heard her asking about Raya again as the two found Achak, Mei and Raya in another part of the crowd.

"Thank heaven we got away from that." Len wiped his forehead on the back of his hand.

"Thanks, buddy." Zuko sighed in relief.

"And to think, you have that to look forward to for the rest of your life once your parents decide you're ready for the next step." Len couldn't help himself and smirked.

"You just can't leave it alone, can you? Always gotta have the last word." Zuko glared.

"Yep." Len looked rather proud of himself as a family approached them. They could still hear Izumi's drunken yells at the other end of the ball room as security forces made their way into the room to escort her out.

"Heh..." Raya gave an embarrassed grin at the two young men, before her attention was redirected to the family that approached them. She knew them rather well, only through her daughter who attended the same school that she had all her life, and their daughter had been one of the ring-leader's in the group of bullies who had humiliated her day after day at the school.

"Harmony." Raya's eyes narrowed at the young woman.

"Ah, you already know my daughter, Avatar?" The man whom Raya could only assume was the father smiled brightly, apparently unaware of the rather uncomfortable past the two shared.

The family was a picture perfect image of a rich, well-to-do family in the Republican Senate. The wife and mother was beautiful, with shoulder-length jet-black, wavy hair and black eyes. She wore a floor length blue gown with a slit on the right side almost up to her slender waist. Her high heels were also sapphire, and around her neck were amazingly brilliant sapphire gemstones set in silver with a silver chain that wrapped around her neck several times. When a light flashed in their direction, Raya had to squint.

"Hey, do you have a dimmer switch on those rocks?" Raya asked, rather annoyed at the sight of the woman obviously showing off.

"Sorry about that," The man who Raya assumed was the Senator said. He was the same height as his wife, with brown hair, a graying beard, and wearing the traditional clothes of an Earthbender Senator.

Harmony, his daughter, was staring at Raya as though she couldn't believe her eyes. She had waist length, wavy black hair, her mother's black eyes, and wore an emerald set of robes that matched her Earthbending heritage.

"Raya, so wonderful to see you again!" Harmony smiled brightly, as though she had forgotten everything she'd ever done to Raya in the instant she found out she'd been bullying the Avatar all her life.

"Harmony, can't say the feeling is mutual. Still as witchy as ever, I see." Raya said rather flatly, only shaking Harmony's hand at a look from her parents who were nearby. She wanted to say another, less appropriate word on the matter, but with not only her parents right nearby and Achak on hand, she felt it would be a poor judgment call on her part to use said other word.

"Oh please, that was just child's play, Raya! So... Avatar huh? That explains a lot! Imagine my surprise when I found out via that fancy news cast you made at Air Temple Island!" Harmony's laughter rang out around them like the tinkling of bells.

"Yeah. I imagine it must've been pretty shocking." Raya's un-enthusiasm was quite apparent to Zuko and Len, who looked over at Achak and Mei. "To know that a low-life, worthless piece of crap like me is the all powerful, all mighty master of the elements, the Avatar."

"Raya! Whoever said you were a worthless piece of crap?" This time it was Mei who spoke up in shock at Raya's allegations.

"You're looking at her. And I'm sure she's given her parents a very convincing story that supported HER as to why I destroyed half the school in a fit of Fire-bending rage afterward." Raya snarled at Harmony, who took a step away from her remembering quite well what Raya was capable of back then even without any proper Fire bending training. But now that she had a Firebending master, Prince Zuko II of all people, who knew what her capabilities were in a situation like this!

"Easy there, Raya, we don't need you getting arrested!" Zuko said rather quickly, stepping in between the two women. He wasn't the only one who could sense the tension between the two young women.

"And they say cat-fights are bad..." Len said, looking rather shaken at the sight of Raya's rage in front of Harmony.

"I swore at the start of this school year that I wasn't gonna take any crap from you, Harmony! If I see your sorry face again you'll no longer have a pretty face to worry about maintaining!" Raya practically shrieked at Harmony as her memories, anger and humiliation began boiling over. She then turned on her heel and began to storm out.

"Raya, wait! Where are you going? There are still other dignitaries that you are supposed to meet!" Achak called after her, having taken a few steps back when he realized Raya and Harmony were about to get into a fight.

"Just let her go..." Adrian had seen the exchange between Raya and Harmony, then hurried over to help Achak keep things in order so they wouldn't boil over into the crowd. "It wouldn't do anyone any good to force her to stay when she doesn't want to be here in the first place."

"I'll go have a talk with her." Hana said swiftly, leaving the two men to talk.

"You always do seem to know just how to calm her down." Smiled Adrian at his wife.

Hana noticed with a ping of interest as Zuko went after Raya, slipping through the crowd of people who'd been staring at the Avatar as she exchanged the very nasty words with Harmony, the daughter of the normally well-liked family of Earthbenders.

* * *

"Raya!" Zuko called out, thinking that Izumi was far too drunk to notice he was gone and not coming back. Looking around, he realized that she had already vanished from the hallway before seeing the door leading to the grounds behind the Governor's building swinging closed, and he followed her outside.

Raya was sniffing as she found Eira grazing on the lawn, waiting patiently for her master to return with his friends and family. She didn't know what came over her back there, in the ball room. Achak had been insistent that she meet with some of the dignitaries, which she'd been ok with. Not thrilled out of her wits over, but ok with. But then the first family she met had been Harmony and her parents, who were apparently out of the loop with what really went on in the school. Why they had Harmony attending a public facility was always beyond Raya, but what was done is done. She'd been so overcome with her emotions in regards to facing one of the former classmates who'd made her life a living hell everyday at school, she nearly exploded in front of the world. Nearly everyone who was paying attention would have seen how much work she still needed to learn to control her emotions, to ensure her unbridled emotions wouldn't blow everyone up.

She heard footsteps behind her as she had been thinking, and spun around.

"Zuko? What do you want? If you think you can make me go back in there...!" Raya began, nearly loosing control.

"Hey, I'm not here to force you to go anywhere you don't wanna go, Raya." Zuko raised his hands to show he wasn't here to fight as she balled her own hands into fists. "I just wanted to come see how you were doing, and ask why you hate Harmony so much."

Raya sighed.

"Why do you care so much? Don't you have a drunk fiance to go tend to?" She snarled. She was not yet up to talking to anyone, not even Zuko whom she was closest to in the group, about her past.

Zuko felt stung and annoyed at her behavior, but he quickly overcame that. He could tell that at this point, most people would scream back at her and storm away without giving her a second chance.

"Look, Raya, I may not know much about the social hierarchy of regular people, or anything but I do know that sometimes talking about things might help a person feel better about themselves. You said some pretty damn depressing things back there. Can't you at least talk to me as a friend?" Zuko asked, taking a deep breath and preparing for another wave of angry shouting.

"You know he's right, Raya..." Came her mother's voice. "It might do you some good to talk it out." Hana approached with her warm, kind smile. To which Raya sighed, leaning against Eira and looking up at the night sky.

"Sorry, but personal therapy is gonna have to wait." Came a voice that both Raya and Zuko had no problems recognizing.

They turned around to see Zola approaching, her pose and appearance in general making it quite obvious what she was there for.

"Raya? Who's this?" Hana asked her daughter, who suddenly had a look of pure fear on her normally calm, happy face.

"Zola... why are you here?" It was Zuko who answered Hana's question.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come for the Avatar." Zola's voice was full of disbelieving sarcasm.

Hana's face turned from kind, caring mother to a ferocious protective state in a split second. She remembered hearing discussion on the television programs that the Fire Nation employed a select group of people as the Shadow Assassins in the last few decades. Zola was obviously one of them, as fire erupted from the warrior's hands. Before Zuko or Raya could react, Hana had stepped forward, raising her hands. Water rose from the ground in the shape of a halo as she acted like a puppet master, blocking the four blasts of fire from Zola's attacks.

"You won't be able to take my daughter away." Hana said, standing in front of the Fire Nation's Prince, and her daughter as her waterbending matched each of Zola's attacks, even managing at one point to slice in to the assassin's clothing.

"Interesting... No one has ever managed to get so close to harming me." Zola commented as she stepped back.

Hana didn't want to waste time with pointless conversation. While they may not have been able to afford a proper Firebending Master to teach their daughter before now, Hana as a small child managed to master Waterbending and its fundamentals. In essence, she was a self-taught Waterbender.

Raya wondered why she never knew this about her mother as Hana and Zola looked as though they were in a dance, both skill levels matching one another with each attack or block.

"Hana!" Adrian shouted, having heard the commotion, he, Borra, Shen, Zhin, Achak, Len, Haezel, Minoru, and Mei came running just in time to see Hana leaping into the air using a ramp of ice to get herself closer to Zola. It resembled a giant slide of ice, as Hana slid down it at top speed using her waterbending to summon water from the grass itself to slice at Zola. Zola unsheathed her swords, fire engulfing them as she used her blades to block nearly all of the attacks. But once Hana had landed back down on the ground in front of her, Zola was sent flying backwards into the neighboring building's wall with a loud, sickening crunch.

"Raya... your mom is _awesome!_" Haezel exclaimed in awe even though she hadn't seen the whole fight from start to finish. Raya had been gawking at her mother with wide eyes throughout the duration of the confrontation.

Zola wasn't going to give up so easily this time. She knew what was at stake, and even with the whole Republican Council now watching from the windows, and pretty much everyone who had attended the Avatar's party staring at them, if she wasn't careful, she could loose everything she held dear. She had to capture the Avatar at all costs. She stepped forward, regaining her footing, adjusting the grip she had on each of her now glowing blades, and her eyes snapped onto Hana, possibly the greatest threat to her path.

Hana braced herself as she faced the would-be Avatar-assassin, then brought up a shield of ice as a blast of fire shot like cannons from Zola's swords. On the other side of the wall, Zola saw points forming like thousands of daggers, then the thousands of ice daggers shot from the ice wall in unison, aiming themselves right at her. Ducking down low, Zola spun around on her back with her legs flying, sending a spiraling, spinning blast of red-orange fire to demolish each of the sharp flying projectiles. As she came back up to her feet, her swords sent two waves of fire at the wall, effectively destroying it. Not acting fast enough, Hana wasn't able to deflect this newest wave of firebending from Zola. Next thing both Adrian and Raya saw, was Hana flying backwards across the grass, tumbling for several feet until landing on her left side.

"Hana!" Adrian shouted, looking as though his heart had stopped for the seconds that Hana was sent flying like a rag doll. Rage filled him when he saw Zola taking advantage of their distraction over Hana's injuries.

Next thing Zola realized, was that she was being encased in a sphere of water, which swiftly turned to solid ice as Adrian defended his family.

"You filthy peasant!" Zola snarled through the ice as she herself began to apparently glow like a street-light within the ice sphere Adrian had summoned before she could get near her target. Then the sphere shattered as flames ripped through the grounds of the Governor's Hall. She was not going to back down, even as both of Raya's parents proved to be efficient waterbenders. Though perhaps not at the professional level like the Pro Benders in the stadium at the other end of town, it was easy for Zola to see where Raya got her tenacity and style from.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bion, I'll take care of your wife." Borra said, approaching with her healing water. Hana was still on the ground, her breathing uneven and labored as she tried to stand up to help her husband.

"No!" Raya suddenly exclaimed as Adrian took his place in front of Raya and Zuko. "Dad, Zuko don't! Zola's fight is with me. I won't let you get hurt too because I was too scared to stand up to her."

"You're my daughter, Raya." Adrian replied. "I wouldn't be doing my duty as a father if I didn't protect you, and I'd be even less of a man if I didn't keep my wife from getting even more injuries."

"And we're friends. This is what friends do." Zuko put in his two cents on the matter.

"I don't care! Last time Zola and I fought she nearly killed me, and I don't want to see the people I care about get hurt because of me." There was something in the tone of her voice that told both Zuko and Adrian that she wasn't going to back down. Something about her mother getting injured by Zola had triggered her courage and anger, getting her to feel that she wouldn't have people fighting her battles for her if that was what the results were going to be every time. While her mother was cool, and a skilled waterbender, Zola had still bested her. She didn't want to see what Zola would do to her father.

"Finally stepping up to the plate as the Avatar, Raya?" Taunted the Assassin.

"Last time you faced me, I was barely starting my training as the Avatar. Let's see how well I last against you this time, Zola." Raya snarled, her face and eyes more serious than either of her parents ever witnessed before.

Haezel took a step forward as though she wanted to help her friend, but Achak put a hand on her shoulders to keep her from moving any closer.

"Don't. You would only be getting in her way. Let's see what she can do this time." Achak advised.

Raya heard Achak's voice, and glanced at the entrance, seeing all of her friends and teachers gathered, watching. Looking up at the windows, she could easily spot Harmony and her family, Harmony staring on in disbelief as the one she once targeted as the source of her torment and daily humiliation was stepping up to the plate as the Avatar. She also could see the cameras trained on her. Nothing like the pressure to do well. Last time, she'd failed utterly against Zola. But nearing the completion of her firebending training, the Avatar felt emboldened to prove a point as to _why _she was the Avatar in the first place.

Seeing everyone of the slightest importance now watching their confrontation, Zola's heart was pounding in her chest with the rush of adrenaline that was fueling her. In that moment of distraction, Zola flicked her swords at Raya, who heard the flames and swiftly dodged each successive attack. She saw the familiar blue flames flickering towards her moments later as Raya went from defense to attack almost instinctively. The assassin was more familiar with the unique blue firebending this time, even if it would be the world's first chance to see their young Avatar in action.

Bringing up her swords like swinging down a hammer, Zola summoned forth a single, giant pillar of fire as she swung down, aiming the tip at the Avatar who balled her hands into fists and sent a continuous pillar of blue flames at her attacker. For several seconds the two stood there, their firebending fighting for dominance in the battle until an explosion shook the surrounding buildings with the force of several bombs, even rattling the windows.

The resulting smoke and haze was so thick that no one could see what was going on for a few minutes until Achak blasted it away with some swift Airbending, to reveal that Raya and Zola were at an impasse. The two women ran straight into the smoke that surrounded them, with small balls of fire blazing in their hands. Ignoring the fact that Achak had removed the smoke and haze, their attacks met each other in unison, forcing them apart momentarily until Zola flicked her blades in Raya's direction once more sending whips of fire at the Avatar from both left and right forcing her to fall backwards just like her mother moments before.

Jumping into the air, Zola landed above Raya as she landed, directing her swords at Raya's neck.

"If it weren't for the fact that my master wants you alive, you'd already be dead, Avatar." Zola hissed through her mask.

"Well, that's a comforting notion." Raya smirked even as she stared death in the face.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Zola thought for a second that Raya had at last given up. Instead, when Raya opened her mouth, the Avatar sent a blast of blue fire that she'd never used before. Right at Zola's chest, forcing the assassin backwards and off of the Avatar, who then quickly got up to her feet, using the skills that Zuko had taught her to keep the attack going, finally gaining the upper hand in the fight until Zola was nearly kicked off the property.

"Now Zola, are you going to continue this latest assault, or are you going to farther humiliate yourself in front of the world?" Asked Raya, sweat pouring down her forehead at this point.

Beneath her mask, Zola's eyes narrowed in ill-restrained anger at the Avatar. She'd have to find a different tactic in order to capture her. But instead of leaving peacefully, Zola shot several fireballs at Raya, who blocked or dodged most of them, and by the time Raya looked back in the direction of Zola, the assassin had once again disappeared just as the policemen had arrived.

"Don't worry, Avatar! We'll track her down!" The chief of police, an Earthbending man by the name of Nianzu Beifong rushed over. He wore the Metalbending armor used by the police officers of Republic City, and his ancestors. His gunmetal gray eyes and jet black hair made him stand apart from even Raya's group of friends as he dashed after the train that he apparently sensed through his Earthbending skills. "Come on!" He shouted at his troop of six police Benders, ranging from water, fire and earth skilled warriors.

Having been taken aback by the sudden support from the police force, Raya nearly forgot what happened until her parents hugged her from behind, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Mom! You're ok!" She cried.

"Thanks to Elder Borra." Smiled Hana.

"It was nothing, dear." Borra nodded with a smile back.

There was suddenly cheers coming from the younger members of the group that had witnessed the whole fight as Raya successfully chased off her would-be assassin, or captor. She hadn't realized there were so many of the younger generation in this party, but then she didn't really spend any time in the party itself. Mainly long enough to give the opening speech, and loose her temper at Harmony before storming off. It was a moment of adrenaline that rushed through her veins, as she looked at the people who finally recognized her as their new Avatar. _Perhaps this party wasn't all wasted after all_, she thought with a suddenly embarrassed smile at them all.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

Well, this chapter certainly went by quickly once I had the time to write it out! And the title is referring to quite a few things related to the plot currently going on in the story, which I plan to cover here to avoid any farther confusion.

First off, "In the Shadow of the Fire Nation" Is referring to the stakes on Izumi/Zola's side of things. If she fails to kill the Avatar, or even capture her at this point, Zola is going to loose her status as one of the best Firebending 'Shadow' Assassins of all time. And she just was exposed to the whole world, so to speak, since all of the world's media had been at the party, and witnessed Zola's attempt to carry out her mission one way or another just now. So since you've probably figured out she's not going to be giving up any time soon, her methods are gonna change slightly, and become more emboldened in order to carry out her mission. I won't say how, but rest assured that she's not the best the Fire Nation has to offer next to Zuko II for nothing!

Next, it also refers to Raya and her current position. Adjusting to being the Avatar is one thing, but the new Fire Lord is hunting her down so that he can move on to the next phase of his plans for total world domination. So even she is under the shadow of the Fire Nation, in a very unpleasant way. So far, it's looking like no one can win, right? If Zola fails, she is pretty much exiled. If she succeeds, Raya is done for.

Up next is Zuko. He has no idea what has actually happened to his father, while his brother remains in power. All he knows is that Tsuneo has lost his Firebending powers. At some point, he will have to face his brother, or if he can't make it, the Avatar will, in order to free the rightful Fire Lord and restore him to his throne. Zuko also has a lot of responsibility in finishing the training of the Avatar, who all her life has been pretty much the shame of her peers until now when they finally get to see her real, budding skills as a powerful Fire Bender, and she's just barely tapped into her Airbending powers.

The next thing I need to cover is the Cactus Juice. Yes, I had to bring it back! Only now, it is my version of the Avatar world's Alcohol, so to speak. That is why it was at the party in the first place. Though Sokka and Momo had hallucinations and pretty much got high /turned crazier than usual off of it in the desert, seven hundred years in the future, it's turned into the Alcohol of the avatar world, as I just got done saying.

As for why I didn't have her parents do any real waterbending until now? I wanted to wait until Zola's second attempt on Raya's life for them to show their own prowess in waterbending. I mean, if Raya was a self taught firebender at first, why can't her parents be skilled self taught waterbenders? Talent runs in the family! I'm personally a fan of Hana. Always have been even from the early conception stage of this story. I plan on both of Raya's parents being an big part of my story later on, so you definitely will get to see more of Adrian and Hana later! I didn't like how Legend of Korra pretty much had Korra's parents staying behind and not including them more in their daughter's life, so to speak, after she went to Republic City. I mean, sure she was in training for the Pro Bending Games, and to be the Avatar at the Air Temple Island, but still... wouldn't you want your parents to be more involved during a big, life changing event like that?

Anyways...

Oh... and about the current Chief of Police... Yes, Nianzu is a descendant of Lin! I decided it was about time to have a badass Earthbender from that family be a GUY *legasp* while he is NOT Raya's Earthbending teacher, Nianzu will be seen now and again in the story as well.

Apart from that, I think I've covered everything for this chapter. On to the next!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's comments will be after the chapter is finished, as per usual because I don't want to spoil anything. I hope you enjoy reading! **

**Chapter Seven: The Oasis in the City Jungle**

The images of Raya's first televised battle against Zola were plastered all over the internet within minutes of the fight. People all across the web were already asking who the mysterious Would-be Avatar Assassin really was, with rumors that the woman was a dark secret of the Fire Nation during a time of supposed peace. But the support of the Avatar and her skills was almost overwhelming to the budding warrior. As she prepared for the final test of her Fire Bending skills, which would be taking place in front of all of the Elders of the White Lotus, her parents, Len, Zuko, Minoru, Achak and Mei, she had a skip to her step on the Island that she just couldn't keep hidden from anyone. Not only would people have no choice now but to believe her stories about Zola, they knew about her talents and were accepting her more than her classmates ever did at the school she went to.

"Raya, after the test, I have arranged a private meeting with the Governors and the Chief of Police." Achak said as he walked with her to the training grounds- which were mercifully empty of most Airbender Acolytes. "I thought that this would be a better...er... situation rather than being pressured to meet everyone in front of the cameras at the ball."

"Really? You're _still _on about that? Please, I'm over that now. I mean, sure I'll be happy to meet everyone, but I think I should apologize to Harmony's parents. I was really stressed out about everything at the time of my explosion and all." Raya shrugged, Rikki striding alongside her as per her usual routine gave a low bark of encouragement as though the Tigruf could understand what her mistress had said. Raya absentmindedly reached over while they walked to scratch the Tigruf behind her ears.

"You are growing wiser by the day, Raya. I'm sure the Governor and his family will be more than happy to accept your apology. Now, it is time for your test." Achak said once they made it to the training grounds.

"Rikki, why don't you go join Zuko and Len?" Raya suggested, and the Tigruf trotted off with Achak to join the party.

Rosafa, Borra, Burim, Zuko, Len, Minoru, Mei, Adrian, Hana and now Achak and Rikki were all gathered underneath what looked like a simple, makeshift stand with a wooden rooftop to protect them from the elements.

"Avatar Raya Bion, you have come here today seeking the final test to prove your skills as a Firebender, before moving on to the other elements." Borra announced, stepping forward.

Raya now stood in silence in front of the woman. When she did not say anything, Borra smiled. She knew the young Avatar had to be tense.

"Your opponent will be Master Rosafa. If you can best her in a no holds barred, all out Firebending match, then your Firebending training will be complete." Borra said as Rosafa stepped forward.

Rosafa, while she looked older, certainly moved rather gracefully for her age. Raya spotted the look of worry on Zuko's face at the fact that she had to face his grandmother in an all out cat-fight but she disregarded it as she took off her jacket to provide herself with less restrained movement. Rosafa in the meantime removed her own deep crimson cloak from her shoulders, which revealed the outfit beneath. While the woman had graying hair, she wore a Tuscan Red shirt, which was sleeveless with a Chinese style collar. Her pants were black, at the waist was a fiery gold belt with Tuscan Red buckling, and her boots were heavy duty black leather with red buckles. At her right wrist was a small Tuscan Red arm-band, while on her upper left arm was a larger deep red arm band with the Fire Nation emblem patterned all around it.

"Are you ready, Avatar?" She asked, her amber eyes looking into the Avatar's multicolored ones.

Raya swallowed. Never before had she ever been judged like this; on her swiftness in combat, her ability to act instead of react, and her skills in battle in general. No one had ever looked twice at the girl with the strange arrow markings on her skin and the red hair until she announced she was the Avatar. But she put those thoughts out of her mind. She had to focus on the matter at hand as Rosafa stood before her, slowly sliding in to a fighting stance typical of a Firebending Master, the action which Raya imitated to show that she was ready.

There was a tense moment of silence between the two, during which no one made a sound- except for Rikki panting where she sat. Then, without warning, Raya made the first move. One of the things she learned from Zuko was to act first in order to gain the upper hand. Blue flames were blasted at Rosafa who ducked quickly, sending her hands arching over her head at the Avatar in response to the attack.

Spinning while ducking, Raya barely dodged the red-orange flames Rosafa sent at her before jumping into the air with her legs swinging around, blue flames ripping through the air from the base of her feet at Rosafa. It was the first time she'd used this attack against anyone, her having wanted to keep this skill a secret, even from Zuko until the day of her test.

"That's new." Len commented, to which Zuko nodded while Rosafa was busy sending several fire bombs at Raya- who blocked each of the bombs.

There was nothing but total concentration on Raya's face over the next hour as she fought with Rosafa, who proved that age had nothing to do with skill level and endurance. At least in her case. The two were evenly matched, matching blow for blow, block for block. Raya stared at the woman with growing respect and admiration as she geared herself up for the final blow.

Lightning suddenly crackled around her arms as blue flames sparked in the palm of her hands. It was one of the many new techniques she'd been working on during her late hours of practice at night, the combination of fire and lightning.

Rosafa's eyes went wide at the sight of the two elements being used at once, quickly bringing her hands forward, ignoring the sweat pouring down her face and to her neck, red-orange flames sprang forth in the form of a giant ball of fire which met the even larger pillar of blue flames and lightning that shot from Raya's arms and hands, combining to form a glowing, roaring and crackling pillar of pure energy and flames. When Rosafa's ball of fire met Raya's pillar of lightning and blue flames, the explosion shook half the Air Temple Island, while the ground at their feet trembled, nearly sending the nearby spectators to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Raya blinked at the damage done to the cement of the Airbender Acolyte training grounds around them.

"Wow..." She blinked, astonished at herself and Rosafa.

"I should be more impressed at you." Rosafa signaled the clear end to their battle by dropping her hands to her side. "For the first time in hundreds of years, you've managed to find a way to combine two elements into one, potentially deadly attack."

"Is the fight over then?" Asked Len rather quickly.

"Indeed. Avatar Raya has passed her Firebending Training with flying colors." Rosafa nodded, walking to the point where her cloak was and throwing it back over her sweat-covered shoulders. "She still needs to learn personal restraint when it comes to her taunting, attitude and all around behavior towards her opponents, but other than that, I see no reason why she cannot move on to Air Bending training."

Borra and Burim looked at each other before Borra smiled.

"If Master Rosafa says Raya is ready for the next phase, then we should trust her judgement. She's the one who taught Prince Zuko here, after all." Borra commented.

"Yes!" Raya couldn't help it as Rikki ran over to her, practically bounding for joy at her Mistresses' own excitement being so obvious. At least now, with her finally having mastered Fire Bending, and surprised her teachers with her lightning prowess after Zuko taught her the basics, she'd have more of a chance at defending herself if Zola, or anyone else like Zola, ever turned up again.

"Nothing like finally being done with Fire bending, eh Raya?" Asked Len, who was also grinning ear to ear.

"We are so proud of you, sweetie." Hana rushed over to her daughter as she grabbed her black coat.

"Indeed. I knew you had it in you!" Adrian rubbed his knuckles on Raya's head, effectively messing up her hair even more so than it already was from the fight with Rosafa. "You dueled like a real champ!"

"Daddy!" Raya's face was bright pink at the showering of affection she was getting from her parents, putting her coat over her arm instead of putting it back on. She was way too hot and sweaty for any kind of jacket at the moment. Then an idea struck her. "Hey Master Achack, after I meet with the dignitaries and whatnot, can I go into the city to celebrate? I mean, I haven't actually been off this island except for the Dance, and that was a total disaster."

"Well..." Achak thought for a moment, before he was abruptly treated to Raya giving him a pleading 'Bambi-eyed' look that his own daughter used on him whenever she was desperate for some fun off the island, or wanted something super expensive. Sighing with dread as he heard Len chuckling and Zuko fighting back his laughter, he nodded. "All right. I dare say you've earned this freedom. At the very least, take Zuko and Len with you."

"Sweet... Hey, what about you, Minoru?" Raya looked over at the ever busy Television reporter.

"Can't, sorry. I'm gonna be busy preparing for the weekend news." He shrugged. "Hey, at the very least can you send me some of that herbal tea from the shop on Twenty-eighth and Pine street? I'm nearly out."

"Sure thing." Nodded Raya, before her attention was turned back to her parents. "Thanks so much for coming, guys."

"No problem. I'm anxious to see what kind of Air Bender you'll become now!" Adrian said, making a swipe to mess with his daughter's hair again, but this time she ducked and he wound up nearly smacking Rikki upside the head instead.

"HA!" Raya said, pointing her finger at her father. "Didn't get me that time, did'ja?"

Adrian shrugged as Rikki barked rather loudly at him and Hana watched fondly with a small smile on her face.

After Achak said he'd be taking her parents back home, Raya decided it was time at last for a break while the Elders of the White Lotus went into the main Air Temple Building. Finding a bench under a shady tree, she took a seat and Rikki put her head on her Mistresses' lap, staring up at her with expectant eyes until Raya started stroking her on the head and behind her ears.

Zuko and Len looked at each other, suddenly feeling slightly awkward at being left alone with Raya.

"So, Firebending Master now." Zuko decided to start the conversation.

"All thanks to you." Raya said with an embarrassed smile.

"I am proud of you, all that you've accomplished since you became my student." He went on. "And now that we are no longer teacher and student... think we could still be friends?"

"Of course. I don't see why not!" Raya blinked at the statement, noting how awkward he and Len were. Especially since Len, who was normally quite eager to join in on a conversation, was now rather quiet. Almost shy. She then got an idea. "Rikki, stay with Len. And after the meeting is all done, make sure he doesn't try and bolt or anything."

Rikki gave a lard bark that showed she understood her master's command quite clearly.

"HEY!" Len shouted as Rikki stood right next to him like a protective guard-dog.

"Ok, let's go, Master Achak." Raya said as Achak raised an eyebrow at how his son behaved at pretty much being cornered by the Avatar and her Tigruf. She walked with Achak away from the training grounds as Hana and Adrian smiled, Hana chuckling at how her daughter was pretty much taking over the island.

"I'll go with you. I know some of the delegates and can help break the ice with them." Zuko said, after rushing to catch up with them.

Len watched the trio depart before looking back at the Avatar's parents, Elder Rosafa, Elder Borra and Buim. Then he glanced down at Rikki, who barked at him, and he sighed, rather annoyed at today's turn of events.

* * *

Once they were in the room where all the Governors and delegates were waiting, Raya stopped, blinking in shock at the crowd.

"Don't worry, this'll go by before you know it." Achak saw her sudden stage freight and put an encouraging arm on her shoulder before pushing her forward.

"Uh..." Raya looked around at all the faces, most of whom she'd only seen on the television or internet. She never thought she would actually get to meet them in person. When the crowd all had their eyes on her and were quite plainly judging her on her battle-worn appearance, she having just come from her final Firebending Test, a lump formed in her throat. "Hi." She croaked out, not sounding like herself at all. _Man, I suck at this._ Was her first thought.

"Ah, Miss Avatar. Such an honor to finally meet you. We've all seen your battle with that horrid Fire Nation Assassin from the other night that was caught on film. If it weren't for the fact that we all knew you'd been training under the great Prince Zuko II, and that you were the Avatar, we would never have been able to believe that you could become so skilled in Firebending in just a month's time." A familiar face, Nianzu the Police Chief of Republic City stepped forward.

"Ah, Police Chief. Still ever the brown-noser I see." Zuko smiled in an unspoken warning.

"Well, I certainly know when I need to get on a person's good side right away." Nianzu said shamelessly with a cocked eyebrow at the Prince.

"Right, because you know that even WITH your armor, I could still burn your butt to extra crispy if you ever went too far." Raya caught on rather quickly, with the result of Nianzu choking, Zuko blinking rather blankly between the two, and Achak spluttering uncontrollably for several moments at the tones that were used in the conversation.

"Raya, there are plenty more delegates that you need to meet you know." Achak said after hastily regaining his composure.

As Raya was pulled away from Nianzu, the chief of police turned to the young prince.

"Well, she can certainly hold her own in a conversation." Nianzu commented.

"You have no idea." Zuko replied with a despondent sigh before following Achak and Raya to the next group of people waiting to be introduced.

* * *

By the time the meeting was finally over with, Raya felt more exhausted than after she'd dueled with Elder Rosafa. She'd shaken hands, given so many smiles that her mouth felt sore and she had a headache from trying to remember so many names of everyone in that room.

"Man I could use a couple of pain killers." Raya dragged her feet out of the claustrophobic room at last with a final wave of rather well impersonated joy at having met everyone. The only thing she was joyful about right now was being out of there.

"Well, you toed the end of your deal rather well, Raya." Achak said as Zuko joined them moments later, and he handed his young ward a couple of pain killer tablets, before walking over to a water jug- Raya took both the medicine and the water gratefully. "So now, if you are still up to it, you, Prince Zuko and Len can all go to the mainland to celebrate your completion of the Firebending training."

"Great. As soon as this medicine kicks in though. I thought Firebending training was evil... but facing the politics of society? Now THAT is true evil." She groaned as she sat on a nearby bench, and leaned back to close her eyes.

Achak and Zuko looked at each other in silence, both mentally agreeing to give Raya the peace of a few minutes' silence while she waited for the pain killers to kick in.

* * *

When they were back outside thirty minutes later, Raya was feeling much better and much more willing to spend an evening with her friends.

"Well, here's our big girl." Adrian said when he finally spotted his daughter walking over to the group with a bit of a spring in her step. "I see the Air Temple is still standing, so it must have been a success."

"Yes, very much so." Achak nodded as Raya blushed at her father calling attention to the fact that for once, she didn't loose her temper, even though she nearly came close to doing just that many times during the meeting. "She did really well."

"So, I see Rikki managed to keep Len from running off." Raya commented, changing the subject from her rather quickly, finding... Rikki sitting on Len who was flattened face down to the ground.

"I'd really much rather you call off your pet before she kills me, please. She's already farted a number of times while you were gone." Len looked up as Rosafa, Hana and Adrian burst out laughing while Burim wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or scold them for not helping the young Air Acolyte with his rather precarious situation.

"Let me guess, you tried to bail on us while we were gone?" Asked Raya as she snorted with laughter at the sight. Len glared at her. "All right, all right. Rikki, c'mere girl." Raya called, and at the command, Rikki sat up from Len to trot over to her master rather joyfully at having fulfilled her duty given to her earlier that day.

Len righted himself up with a quick blast of air bending to dust off his clothes.

"Sorry about that, but I did warn her not to let you vanish on us." Raya said as she scratched Rikki behind her ears.

"Yeah. And _you_ guys were no help at all once Rikki pinned me." Len snapped at the other adults in the group.

"Come on, we're wasting daylight. Your dear old daddie says we can go to the mainland now that all my work is done for the day!" Raya said suddenly, grabbing Len by the arm and dragging him over.

"We'll travel back with you then." Hana and Adrian said. "It'll be such a nice change of pace taking the boat."

"Yeah, no offense Master Achak, but flying bison really aren't my thing." Adrian nodded fervently at his wife's suggestion.

"No offense taken, Mr. Bion. In the meantime, I shall take the Elders of the White Lotus back to their homes in the mainland. We need to discuss a few things." Achak said rather pointedly to Rosafa, Borra and Burim.

"Well, my grandson, you have fun and be safe tonight." Rosafa smiled once she knew she was going home on Eira, not a boat.

Achak didn't bother asking for extra security around Raya tonight on her way to the main land, since he knew perfectly well at this point that her parents were skilled Waterbenders themselves. So after the proper farewells, the party separated, with Achak hopping aboard Eira at the driver's seat, Rosafa, Borra and Burim in the passengers' saddle. While Raya, Adrian, Hana, Zuko and Len made their way to the boats that connected the island to the main land for those who didn't own a flying bison. Raya had to tell Rikki to stay on the island while they were away that evening since a giant Sato-car sized Tigruf would not fit well on the boat.

"Look, the city lights are being turned on!" Raya exclaimed as indeed the lights were being turned on while the boat drifted away from the island. Every member of the group watched the sight as the buildings grew bigger and bigger in their line of view until with a soft bump barely noticeable, the boat reached the shoreline.

"See you in a few hours, Avatar!" The captain of the vessel called as the group disembarked. Raya waved at the man before turning to her parents, suddenly feeling a bit awkward again.

"We're so proud of you, Raya." Hana said with a teary-eyed smile at her daughter.

"Thanks, momma." Raya mumbled, hugging her mother as her father patted her on the head fondly.

"Here's a little extra something for tonight. You've earned it." Adrian said, handing Raya a wallet full of money.

"Wow... for me? But don't you guys need it too?" Raya blinked at the wallet, then looked up at her parents.

"Don't worry about us. Consider it a graduation gift." Hana waved her hand with a 'don't even bother trying to argue against it' look.

"Thanks so much you guys. I love you!" Raya threw her arms around both of her parents in a last hug.

"Hey, c'mon, I thought you said we were burning day light, Raya?" Len asked.

"Oh! He's right!" Jumping, Raya suddenly pulled away from her parents, stuffing the wallet in her coat pocket. "You can get home all right?" She said, looking up again into the faces of her beloved mother and father.

"Yes, we're big kids, we can handle ourselves. Now go out and have some fun, Raya." Adrian grabbed his daughter's shoulders, turned her around, then shoved her right at Zuko and Len- both whom grabbed an arm of hers to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Good night, sweetie!" Hana called, as Adrian waved.

"Bye!" Raya called over her shoulder while her two friends helped get her straightened back out on her feet again.

"Your dad must have a strong arm." Zuko commented.

"Heh..." Raya felt rather embarrassed that Adrian got the better of her again.

"Well, where to, all mighty Avatar?" Asked Len. "This is your party after all."

"Hmm..." After several moments of thought, Raya knew exactly where she wanted to go. "I've got it! C'mon, it's not that far from here!" She then grabbed both Zuko and Len by the arm, dragging them down the street and around several street corners before they reached her destination where she finally let go.

"Here? But it's so dingy." Len looked doubtfully at the sign of the place he and his family always overlooked when they were in the city. The sign in front of it read:

"Chuck's Eatery, serves the best Fizzy Drinks in town!"

"Oh come on, you've never been in here?" Blinked Raya at Len.

"Nope. My family is all vegetarian. That's a carnivorous eatery, isn't it? Can't we go to my families' favorite spot?" Len asked, looking queasy at the site of the restaurant.

"Nope. And besides, don't judge a book by it's cover, this place also has Vegetarian meals that you can enjoy. Not that I've ever had them. I'm a carnivorous Avatar, and quite proud of it." Raya then put her hands on the small of Len's back and shoved him to the door.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Len half shouted at her. "Yeesh." He added in an undertone as Zuko chuckled, walking in without an argument in sight.

Upon entering the building, Len's dread increased. It wasn't anything like the fancy restaurant he and his family went to. It was loud, crowded and cramped. As large as it was, it felt like he and Zuko could barely squeeze in.

"Hey Chuck!" Raya called to a generally enthusiastic crowd. The man behind the counter at the other end turned around, with the result of both Len and Zuko jumping back.

Chuck was both the owner and chef of the restaurant, with dark brown hair in a block-cut style at the top of his head, and brown eyes. He was a large man, who looked like half the time he ate the food he cooked and served up here himself, with wide shoulders, a beefy neck, and a laugh that could be heard miles away.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!" Chuck called over the crowd as they greeted her.

"Chuck, old man, how are you?" Raya said, sitting at the bar table like she owned the place. "I brought these two stiffs to have a taste of real food." She jerked her thumb at Zuko and Len.

"Uh, Raya, I thought you didn't get along with people in this city?" Asked Len in a whisper.

"Just because I didn't get along with people doesn't mean I didn't have my favorite haunts when things went really bad." She replied as Chuck handed her a menu, then Zuko and Len as they took a seat on either side of her.

After a few minutes, Len was surprised at the menu to find a Vegetarian section, and ordered a prospective looking platter of all things vegan, and a fizzy drink that he'd always wanted to try. While Zuko decided to go carnivorous and ordered a burger and fries, with a caffeinated fizzy drink that was sure to send him climbing walls by the night's end.

"So, what'll it be Princess?" Chuck said when his massive form strode in front of Raya and her friends at the counter.

"I'll have your number thirty four with extra cheese and bacon, and make the drink a blue fizz." Raya handed her menu back to Chuck.

"I'll have your number twenty three, with cheese on the fries and an extra large black fizz." Zuko said with confidence.

"Feeling brave are we, Prince Zuko?" Asked Chuck with a small laugh that made his belly roll while he took the menu, before turning to Len. "And what'll the resident Air Acolyte be having tonight?"

"Your number fifty with the red fizz." Len caught on to the language of the eatery surprisingly quickly today after watching the other two and a few other customers place their order.

"I'll get those drinks out to you right away, and you know the standard waiting period for the meals, right Princess?" Chuck laughed as he put the menus back in their slot next to the cash register at the end of the bar table.

"Why does he call you Princess?" Asked Zuko when Chucko left to fill their drinks.

"I spent so much time around here during the summer getting to know him and everyone here, that I was practically the princess of this eatery. He doesn't have any nieces or nephews, since he comes from a small family, so he treated me like his niece once he started hearing about all the problems I'd be having at school, or even during summer break." Shrugged Raya. "Guess you could call this place my oasis when I was growing up. My parents always knew they could count on Chuck here to take care of me, and by the time they'd come over to pick me up, I'd generally be calmed down and happy again. No matter how bad it always got, I could always come here to talk to him. Sometimes during the hotter months, he'd give me free ice creams."

"And today, these meals are on the house." Chuck said, placing each of their sodas in front of them.

"What? Why?" Blinked Raya.

"After seeing the way you roasted that would be assassin on the internet networks, and knowing all along that you would amount to something greater than the kids picking on you, I figure you have earned a break. Just so long as you keep coming here whenever you get the chance, do we have a deal?" Asked Chuck.

"Sure!" Raya held out her hand, and the two shook on it.

Zuko and Len looked at each other, not sure how they felt about the tale behind her attachment to this place, as she returned to her drink in silence for a few moments.

"This is tasty." Len commented on his own drink before abruptly belching out really loudly. "S'cuse me." He mumbled. It was always bound to happen, whenever he drank something with caffeine and sugar, he was bound to start belching.

Next thing they knew, Raya belched out an even louder one than Len.

"Nice one, Avatar!" One of the regulars in the restaurant called back.

"Thanks, Ted!" Raya called back with a bit of a hiccup and wave. She and Len looked at each other, then over to Zuko- who felt like he was being cornered, or put on the spot to join in.

"You know, growing up around royalty you're discouraged from making rude noises like that." Zuko began. He hadn't even taken a sip of his drink yet. "However..." He added when Len and Raya looked at each other with raised eyebrows. He took a long draught from his glass, and a few seconds later, everyone was staring at him as he belched louder than he even thought possible.

"You're all right, Princey!" Chuck laughed from his griddle as Zuko was patting his chest a little.

"Yeah, not bad for an amateur." Laughed Raya. She took another sip, and before long, the three were engaged in a belching contest. Which in the end, Raya won. All in all, she thought, it wasn't a bad way to pass up ten minutes while waiting for their meals to get to them. Here, it wasn't like people would talk bad about them, or even judge them for acting rudely. After all, it wasn't a five star restaurant where you had to wear fancy clothes or anything. But it was a well known eatery.

"Here you go, kids." Chuck said, placing Len's plate in front of him first, then Raya and then Zuko.

"Thanks, Chuck! It looks great!" Raya said at once, looking at her platter. The burger was huge, about the size of a half circle plate one would serve a large roll on, and roughly three inches thick, filled with meat on the inside, three different kinds of cheeses, lettuce, cabbage, and a sauce that looked rather similar to Thousand Island dressing. Her fries on the platter were really sweet potato fries with a spicy cheese sauce poured over them, and laced with a heavy helping of bacon bits. Chuck refilled their drinks as she observed everything before taking a bite of her fries.

Zuko's plate was similar, except without cabbage, and several slices of bacon on the burger itself. His fries were regular potatoes, with two kinds of cheese sauce, onions, and peppers.

Len's plate was full of his favorite vegetables, which surprised him apart from the fact that they were all fresh and rather crisp. The sauce was thick and home-made, and rather spicy, which was a good balance in his opinion in relation to his drink.

"You know, by the end of this, we may just unwind you yet, Prince Zuko." Raya commented after taking a large swallow of her burger, then her fizz drink. And after that, letting out another loud belch.

"Always gotta have the final word, don'cha?" Asked Len, who had surprisingly come close to beating her in the belching contest a few minutes earlier.

"Yep." Nodded Raya without skipping a beat.

After finishing their rather loud, crowded and filling meal, the three left, saying goodbye to the good-natured owner of the restaurant.

"Well, now that we're all fed, and more wired than a kid experiencing fizz drinks for the first time, where do we wanna go next?" Asked Zuko.

"I need to make a run to the art store, then we need to go down to that tea shop Minoru mentioned. Next will be your choices, kay?" Raya looked between them, walking backwards.

"An art store? Didn't you just get some art supplies a few weeks ago?" Asked Len, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, but I can go through pencils like no tomorrow once I get going on a project, and I need more colors and solvent." She shrugged.

She took them to a seemingly inconspicuous shop in the middle of a street, with a yellow over hanging that read 'Republic City Art Store'. Once inside, she said hello to the cashiers, and other employees, before heading straight to the art pencils section where, within half an hour, she'd selected over fifty pencils, acting like a kid in a candy store all the while. Then after moving on to the oil solutions isle, she grabbed a big thirty two ounce container of odorless mineral spirits.

Once they were done there, they made their way to the tea shop to get Minoru's herbal tea, and then it was up to Zuko and Len where they went next. Zuko was still so full from their dinner, but took them to a higher-end sweet shop in what Raya called "Snob hill alley" of Republic City, where they each got something sweet to enjoy later. Even Len had fun picking out "Fancy" Versions of his favorite candies. Then Len took them to Republic Park, and a small oasis there reserved for the Air Nation Acolytes. That was where they spent the rest of the evening, talking, joking around and in general having fun.

"Well, guess it's time to head back." Raya sighed when the park's tower clock struck the ten o'clock at night mark.

"I gotta admit, I had fun with you guys today." Len shrugged as they made their way back to the boat.

"Ditto. Been a while since I last hung out with anyone." Zuko agreed, realizing as he said it that he was starting to talk like a city person rather than a Prince of the Fire Nation.

Raya glanced back at Zuko and Len, smiling at the two of them while walking and in general enjoying herself while they got on the boat. For once, nothing terrible happened to interrupt her good times. For once, she was able to live a bit of a life without worrying about anything, and got to know her two teachers, now her two friends. After all, there were certainly a few things in life that you go through and can't wind up as friends. And sharing a good meal, and a belching contest were two of those things...

* * *

The shadow of Zola loomed over him in the dark depths of the island prison owned by the Fire Nation. Looking up through the shadows, seeing her face only by the moonlight gleaning through the small cell window, he saw the mask lit up, silhouetted by the darkness of the prison. This man had long, unkempt black hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in at least five years. He wore the prison garb of the Fire Nation Prison Center, with heavy chains at his feet and hands, keeping him tethered to the ground. Unlike most Fire Nation residents, his skin was pale from being in jail for such a long period of his life. Dead, amber eyes looked up at the woman who was seeking his assistance as his breath rose in a mist in front of his face.

"And why would the great Zola be seeking the help of Daiyu?" The man asked.

"Because... I have been seeking to kill the Avatar. And I know you, and your Bloodbending skills are perfect for the task that I need done." Zola hissed back. "If you can achieve the task I have requested, then I can make it so your criminal history never existed. You will have a clean plate, and be able to move about freely. I know the Avatar has never faced someone with your caliber. And it will not be something she will expect."

"Very well." Daiyu gave a barely seen smirk, looking at the guard who was passing them, then Zola suddenly jumped back from him as the guard started acting like he was being controlled by a marionette, being forced to hover over to the cell, then open it before hovering to the prisoner and unlocking each of his painfully heavy shackles.

"Y-you'll never get away with this!" Was all the prison guard could say before he hit the ground, falling unconscious at once.

"Oh, I believe I already have." Daiyu sneered, stepping over the man, and closing the cell door behind him. He turned to Zola. "No need to look so scared. I would not dare Bloodbend my only chance at freedom." He added with a chuckle. Then he paused, looking up at the window where the quarter moon shone through. "I'll need a change of clothes, Zola." He hissed.

"Of course." Zola smiled beneath her mask...

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

Of course I gotta end on an ominous note after Raya and her buds have a good time in the town. Can't let it all be cheerful and happy, can I? And YES, I finally brought in Bloodbending! Can't wait for the scene where I really employ it, ya know? Daiyu was just showing off with the guard. He's capable of much more.

While I'm aware that this is a smaller chapter, this is one that I really wanted to show what Raya was like during times of peace, without loosing her temper at anyone. She's getting better at self control, no?

And what is this task that Zola has asked of Daiyu? Well, that'll have to wait!

I also need to apologize for taking so long to get this out to you guys. I've had a lot of family emergencies to take care of. My Dad being diagnosed with Stage 4 brain cancer, for example. It really shook up my world, quite literally. And took a while for things to calm down. Also, my mom and dad got remarried! Yay! Now I'm a house sitter at what is loosely called the 'family home' in a small town, in the middle of nowhere-ville.

So, with all that said and done, I hope you enjoyed this light, easy chapter! Yes, it is part of my initial plot. It's not a worthless filler, even though it may seem like it! I needed a way to show Zuko and Len opening up, and how Raya sees to it that that happens. It may seem like Zuko's only purpose in this story is as Raya's teacher, but there is more to it than that. You'll see it much later on, even Len serves a purpose here. I wouldn't make a character with only one use, now would I?

Anywho, on to the next chapter, which will hopefully be much longer than this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comments: **Well, after a bit of a hiatus from writing in this fic, and getting some new music for my iPod, I feel like I am finally ready to tackle the next part of my story. A bit of an explanation beforehand is needed to avoid confusion, methinks. I intend on doing an 'in general' portion in regards to Airbending and Earthbending since Raya takes naturally to Fire, Air and Earth more than water. She has always avoided Waterbending until now as a result. She will have a bit of a struggle with Air at first, but hopefully you'll see her overcoming that with ease. As Korra's difficulty in mastering the elements was Air, and Aang's fire, Raya's is Water. She does not do the whole 'grace and civility' thing well at all, as you have seen up to this point. She's used her lack of said traits to master Blue Firebending and Lightning-bending in speedy time.

She is not a 'perfect' character, with her own flaws and challenges that she's yet faced in her life. Her being stubborn, and not able to control her rage/temper in general all too well, which has proved useful in her particular type of Firebending. Waterbending will most likely be acting as a form of therapy for Raya, in teaching her self control, in so many aspects. She can't be an Avatar with an out of control emotional state, after all... can you imagine that wrath in the Avatar State? That would be scary, if Aang was any indication.

I shall explain more later on after this chapter, because any more and that would just ruin the whole thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: ** **It Comes from the Inside **

Len and Achak stood side by side, looking at Raya who had just joined them on the Airbending training grounds of the island. She now wore the Airbending Acolyte clothes, and stood looking rather uncomfortable in front of her two mentors.

"So the old geezer is gonna be helping me with meditation and you're gonna be doing the actual Airbending training?" She asked, to which they nodded. "Then let's get this started. I don't get how you can stand these clothes. They're uncomfortable and make me feel all awkward." Raya raised her arms up to imitate stretching.

"Quit your complaining, Raya, and follow me." Achak said. "While Len gets everything ready for the second half of your training for today, I will teach you how to properly meditate."

"Ugh, fine." Frowned Raya, sticking out her tongue at Len as she walked over to join Achak, who was rather perplexed at her attitude towards Airbending.

"Now, Raya, what is your problem with Airbending today? Yesterday you seemed just fine about learning our ways." Asked Achak once they were out of earshot from Len.

"I dunno..." Raya looked away as they walked to the area Achak usually meditated at.

"Raya..." Achak raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just... I suck at meditation. I mean, the only time I can really feel like I'm meditating is when I'm standing underneath that waterfall." She pointed in the direction of the waterfall on the island. "And I'm not that fantastic of an Airbender either. Seriously... This is the only trick I know with Airbending, and it's not that spectacular." She brought her hands up to show the swirling orb of air in her hands as she spoke, then when she was done talking, she put her hands back to her side. "Sure I'm great at Firebending, but who's to say I'll be good at anything else?"

"Those fears and worries are perfectly normal, Raya. But what I need you to do is set them aside for now so I can teach you how to meditate. By meditation, you'll be able to reach inward to find your inner strength to overcome any worries you have."

Raya paused in her steps.

"Was that just a really long-winded way of telling me I worry myself too much over little things?" She asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

A chuckle came from Achak, who shrugged as he continued walking.

"If you want to put it that way." He admitted.

Raya gave a sigh of annoyance before hurrying to catch up with him. He was surprisingly fast for such an old guy.

"Old guys." She grumbled.

Once they reached the cut-off oasis, Raya was relieved to see Haezel waiting for them, also wearing the Airbending Acolyte clothes with her hair tied up in a knot at the nape of her neck for today.

"Haezel will be joining you today, for some moral support." Achak explained.

"Yeah! This is gonna be soo super-fabultabulous!" Haezel squealed, striking Raya as being way too hyper for it being so early in the day today.

"Umm... Nice to see you again too?" Blinked Raya as Haezel hugged her around the middle.

"Now, come and sit." Achak sat cross-legged, his back facing the rest of the island, his hands in fists meeting each other at his chest as his father had taught him long ago.

Once the two girls had done so- Raya rather awkwardly- he instructed them to close their eyes.

As Raya did so, she had to fight hard to listen to what she was being told to do in order to meditate. All kinds of images were swirling around in her head the moment she closed her eyes- the Assassin Zola attacking her with the full force of a trained Firebender, her parents' faces smiling and embracing her at the port, Aang's wizened old but kind face telling her she was indeed the Avatar. There was another presence that she hadn't sensed before, one that felt as though it had been trying to reach her before but she was never able to reach back. Could it be another Avatar, or some other spiritual force attempting communication?

"This is also a method in which many Avatars have found allows them to achieve the Avatar State after they learned all the elements." Achak was saying, causing Raya's eyes to snap open. He noticed her unrest, when compared to his daughter who was already calm and relaxed looking, Raya's eyelids had not been so. "Now, close your eyes. Focus on emptying your mind of thought and pondering."

It was incredibly hard for Raya to do. For while she was sitting there in the meditation pose next to Haezel, who was perfectly quiet and calm, her mind was buzzing with questions and demanding answers. The session seemed to drag on and on for Raya, who, every now and then would barely open up one eye to peek at how Haezel was doing, until Achak caught her.

"Stop trying to peek at us, Raya, focus on yourself." Achak said sharply, causing Raya to jump on the spot.

"Yes, O-great and mighty master of meditation." Sighed Raya in annoyance, while Haezel giggled.

Feeling restless and rather... diminished, Raya finally was dismissed from the Morning Meditation that day just before lunch. All of the buzz and hype she'd been running on since her victory in mastering Firebending was quickly fading away as she began to realize how much there was still for her to learn as the Avatar. Was the mere fact that she'd spent most of her life prior to now studying Firebending merely translate to her having more time for the other elements now?

"Man... I don't know how you can do that every day." She said to Haezel as they sat down for lunch.

"Hey, it's part of our routine. Since I was little, Daddy, Len and I spent our mornings meditating. Len only stopped recently so he could study your learning patterns and habits while you were doing that Firebending stuff." Shrugged Haezel as though it were nothing real big to master. "What did you do to meditate before now? I mean... besides drenching yourself in ice-cold water, opening yourself up to all kinds of illnesses in the process."

"Hmm..." Raya thought for a moment as she took a bite of her soup that had been handed to her.

"Well... I guess one could consider my art as a form of meditation. I mean, the Elders of the White Lotus actually encouraged me to keep up with it while I'm here training because it's supposed to 'help me reach my inner self' and all." She shrugged. "That's when I feel most at peace... And the most freedom, is when I'm drawing." She had a far off, distant look on her face that surprised Haezel and Achak.

Haezel looked over at her father with a slightly pitied expression on her face before speaking again.

"Well, why don't you take those feelings from when you're drawing, and exercise them in your meditation as well?" She asked slowly, as though worried about how Raya would take this suggestion.

Raya blinked, as though her mind had just been blown at the suggestion. It seemed so obvious that she felt incredibly stupid for not noticing the similarities between actually meditating, and her drawing.

* * *

So, by the time lunch was done, Raya thought she had another means of learning how to meditate that she would try tomorrow. As she stood in front of the symbolic spinning planks that were well over a thousand years old- the originals having been destroyed by Avatar Korra in a fit of rage and frustration according to local legend- these were exact replicas made by Tenzin, Achak's ancestor. Now Achak was standing off to the side to let Len do the teaching.

"As Haezel will show you, this task represents one of the basic aspects of Airbending. Every Airbending Master has had to master this skill at one point or another in their training, as will you." Len nodded at his sister, who sent a blast of Air gently through the planks, which in turn started to spin. To Raya, it looked like a nightmare waiting to happen. She was impressed as Haezel moved, spun, turned and leapt her way through the exercise with surprising grace and elegance for someone so hyper and energetic.

"See? By channeling my energy and focusing, I'm able to get through this like it's nothing." Haezel said as she reached the other end.

"Now you try it." Len stated as he sent a blast of air through the planks once again to get them spinning.

"Ok... here goes." Raya took a deep breath, and ran straight into the fray.

Minoru joined the group just in time to see Raya getting smacked on all sides by the spinning planks on her first time going through, before falling face first onto the hard, cement ground at the other end.

"Well-" She gasped, feeling bruised and in pain. "-I got through."

"Ouch. Glad I'm not an Airbender." Minoru commented.

"Try it again, Raya. Remember, channel your energy, focus on avoiding being hit by the planks. It's all about reflexes and grace. Remember the example my sister set for you." Len said as encouragingly as he could as Haezel helped the Avatar back to her feet. "Once you have mastered this task, then we will be able to move on to the next level of your Airbending training."

"Ok, you evil wooden spinning planks of doom... Time for round two." Raya looked like she was gearing herself for the storming of a fortress once she was back at the starting point.

"You know, that's not a bad nickname for them. I hated this part of the training at first." Haezel looked at her brother as Raya went for it again, with the same results as the first time.

* * *

It was the same thing for the next week and a half for Raya, with slow improvements in her ability to get through the spinning planks, and her meditation becoming easier to achieve. She was still fidgety, and had her good days and bad days with meditation, but with Achak's patience, and Len's encouragement, she was able to get through at least half of the course by the middle of the following week without getting hit once, until Rikki let out a snort which distracted her, and she found herself saying hello to the pavement at her feet once more.

"So close, Raya!" Haezel groaned.

"Rikki, why must you rebel against your master like this?" Sighed Raya from her spot on the ground, waiting for the planks to cease their movement. Rikki tilted her large head to the right as though saying 'I didn't do anything, I swear!' to Raya then she flat out barked, which caused Minoru who was standing nearby to jump. Raya stood up and left the course to go back to the starting point, with Achak approaching to tell them it was dinner time already. "One more time, I can do it, I know I can!" Raya said, taking a deep breath as Len and his father looked at each other. Achak nodded with an 'oh very well' expression on his face, which was cue to Len starting up the course once more.

With sweat pouring down her face and hands, she ran into the fray. Spinning, twirling, moving her arms and legs as she focused as hard as she could on channeling her energies, keeping a cool head, and not loosing her temper at the fact that she wasn't able to get through before now. There were many close calls as she stopped herself or moved just in the nick of time from getting hit, until... She found herself looking at Haezel with a stupefied expression on her face. Had she just done what she'd been trying to do for nearly two weeks?

"Awesome! Take THAT you evil spinning planks of doom!" She said, pointing at the planks, which were slowing down to a halt.

"Well done. Though your execution could still use some more finesse." Achak said in approval as Len walked over to congratulate her. "That will come with practice, however. Now, let's go have dinner."

"Yeah! Nearly two weeks without Zola showing her ugly face, and I finally managed to get through that thing for the first time. Can I have some steamed rice with all those veggies from the other night?" She asked, recalling Mei's stir-fried vegetable dish that she rather enjoyed.

"Of course, I think you deserve a treat after that." Nodded Achak.

"Oh come on, she gets through that thing one time and you reward her. I manage to fly a bison, and what do I get? A pat on the back?" Len asked in jealousy, recalling the first time he flew a bison at the age of nine.

"As I recall, you got to pick what restaurant we went to in Republic City on said day." Smiled Achak. He was glad that Len and Raya were getting along as teacher and student, with only a few minor spats here and there, and loads of sarcasm being shot between one another like fire crackers. It was part of, he suspected, what was helping Raya's Airbending training go by so quickly. She'd gotten along well with Prince Zuko, and now with Len. He hoped that was the sign that when the time came for the real battles to come, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Three days later, Raya was still working on mastering the beginner's course, but she felt she was getting a better handle of the matter as her bruises were healing, and she was faster at getting through. Her progress as an Airbender started going along much smoother once she had been able to master the beginner's course, so before too long she started to think it was actually quite fun.

"Hey, if this is all there is to Airbending, then I've got this thing in the bag." She said confidently at the end of a long Friday afternoon, when Len finally stated she mastered it.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. Now your real training as an Airbender begins. Dad says the threat of the corrupted Fire Nation has grown stronger, as they are developing Chi-blocking weapons that could prove very dangerous if they are used against us. Zuko's brother is quite determined to capture and or kill you at this point, and the fact that we haven't heard from Zola in such a long time is worrying to my Dad." Len said as they wrapped up their lessons for that day. "Tomorrow I will start the next phase of your Airbending training."

"Yeesh, can't even get a 'well-done' from him today." Raya grumbled at Len's back as he walked towards his families' home at the other end of the island. A high pitched whine from Rikki caused her to look over at her friend with a smile. "C'mon, let's get back to the gazebo for some chill time before bed. Wanna watch Ghost Trackers again tonight?" She added, referring to one of her favorite Paranormal shows to watch on her laptop on Friday nights.

With an enthusiastic bark, Rikki wagged her tail and Raya hopped on to her back. Together the two left the training grounds to go back to her gazebo, where she closed all the curtains, and made sure her lanterns were on- bathing her and Rikki in a blue, flickering light since she lit them with her Firebending.

"Hmm... Twenty minutes before the program. I wonder if Achak would object to me asking for some popcorn? It IS Friday night and a vegetarian thing too..." She wondered aloud, then looked at Rikki who stared back, blinking. "I'll be right back! Keep the seat warm for me, kay?"

And with that, she was headed to the main kitchens of the island, where she found a chef who was busy working on the next day's meals already.

"Ah, Avatar Raya, an honor to have you in my humble kitchen." The man, who was obviously an airbender, bowed to her in respect. "What do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Hey, nice to meet you. Um... Do you happen to have any kettle corn popcorn? It's Friday night, and I wanna watch some internet television, but I can't do it without kettle corn popcorn." She asked as kindly as she could.

"Ah, of course. There's a fresh batch over there if you want to help yourself to it." He pointed over to a series of trays with cooling, home-style kettle corn popcorn.

Raya's multicolored eyes lit up at the sight, and after grabbing a large bowl, and a rather hefty clear food storage bag, she practically cleaned the kitchen out of the kettle corn stash. She was just leaving the kitchens as Achak was coming in himself, and he blinked at the sight of Raya carrying a large bag of popcorn, and a bowl in both hands. He watched her for a moment, wondering if he should ask what was up with all the food.

"Raya? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked finally.

"Just getting some Friday night internet television viewing fare. I also have some beverages being sent to my gazebo since I can't carry them." She replied as though this were an every day thing.

"Well, have fun." He said with a shrug as she walked past him, humming a tune.

"Master Achak!" The chef greeted the leader of the Air Temple Island enthusiastically.

"Hello, Baako. How's that batch of popcorn coming along for my family movie night?" Asked Achak.

"Ah..." Baako's face fell slightly in nervousness. "Well, you see Master Achak... The Avatar... I wasn't anticipating her to want some as well. So... You see... she cleaned us out. I'll have to make a fresh batch, but it should be ready in time for your annual family night."

If Baako wasn't so nervous, he would've found Achak's expression that Raya had just cleaned out the Island kitchens of popcorn hilarious. Achak had just seen Raya with a ton of said food, and hadn't even realized that was from the batch made for his family.

* * *

As Raya reached the door, she could've sworn she heard Achak shouting something. With a grin, she just shrugged and went back to her Gazebo where Rikki sat patiently waiting for her, the requested sodas on her tabletop already, she was now set for her Friday night viewing marathon.

* * *

Achak in the meantime had to wait around the kitchen for an extra fifteen minutes to get his share. It didn't take long to make the actual popcorn, but it did take a bit of time for it to cool. Grumbling about having a talk with Raya in the morning, he thanked the chef Baako then left for his family home where his wife, son and daughter were waiting for him to return with the food.

"Hey Dad, you back from the kitchen with our popcorn?" Asked Haezel, who was practically bouncing in the couch where she sat with her mother and annoyed looking older brother.

"Yes. But I had to wait a bit longer because Raya decided to raid the kitchen for some of her own just before I got there." Sighed Achak with a twinge of annoyance.

Mei smiled at her husband with a giggle.

"Come now, no time to be grumpy. The movie is about to start." She said.

* * *

While Raya sat with Rikki, she'd pretended to be just fine as she encountered Baako and Achak in the kitchens. But now that she was alone with her only family member on the island, in the Gazebo, she realized she didn't remotely feel like watching her favorite Friday night internet program.

"Sorry, Rikki. I'm just not feeling it tonight." She apologized, looking at her beloved Rikki who filled half the gazebo on her own.

With a concerned whine, Rikki crossed in just a couple of steps over to Raya as she opened the curtains to her gazebo, the curtains facing Republic City. Normally, she would look out at the ocean, to watch the night stars in the skies above. But even tonight, when she sat on the edge of the railing around her gazebo, Raya felt incredibly lonely as she ate her popcorn, drank her soda, and pulled out her sketchbook to work on a drawing of Republic City's night lights, glowing like beacons and lanterns across the sea. The city where her parents dwelled, living their lives as perfectly normal as anyone else in their lower-middle class neighborhood.

Once she finished the image of Republic City's night lights, she decided to draw and fully color another. This was of a woman, one she'd seen in her dreams as a child, one she'd felt watching her at night when she had been so lonely for a friend and looking up at the moon from her bedroom window. With silvery-white hair, a pale, kind face, this woman came from the moon in her dreams to comfort and ease her when she was most upset. She never knew her name, but she'd been one of the few friends when she was growing up. She never knew that this was the Moon Spirit, Yue from so long ago reaching out to her in her times of need as she had done for the Avatars before her. Her kind spirit and beauty reached for generations after her own passed on. Even now, as Raya colored her blue eyes in, she wondered what this woman's name was.

That was Raya's evening. Once she thought she'd be watching her favorite program, but instead was drawing in her art journal. The only record she kept of images from her mind, her dreams, and her emotions. From the terror of being hunted by Zola, and the fear from when she first realized she was the Avatar. Then the awe of meeting Avatar Aang in a vision shortly after coming to Air Temple Island, it all was in the sketchbook. Her friends knew she drew, they just didn't know how much of her time was put into her art to help her express who she was, and how much fear and loneliness she kept bottled up.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around, Raya had fallen asleep atop her bed. Her breathing soft and quiet with a pencil hanging loosely from her right hand, and her sketchbook lying open on the floor.

Achak decided to go see her personally that morning when she was late coming to their meditation, then became curious when he saw one of the curtains open at her gazebo.

"Raya, are you in there?" He called once he reached her home. When there was no answer, he sighed. Already starting to loose his patience, he opened the entrance curtains to see she was fast asleep, with Rikki nearby. Her sketchbook lying open on the floor having fallen from her left hand, it was the figure in the book she'd been drawing and coloring that made his eyes go wide. He strode over swiftly and silently, picking up the book to study the image. He knew this woman at once, from all th stories his grandmother told him as a child of the Moon Spirit Yue, who would often act as a spiritual guide to the current Avatar, or to those in desperate need. Her actual name was lost to many in today's world, and only known to those who studied the history and legends surrounding his ancestor, Aang's time period.

Upon turning the page back, he saw a stunning image of Republic City at night that she'd drawn and colored. And looking through the pages, it brought a better understanding to who she was as a person, not just the Avatar. He never realized how lonely she'd been growing up, how scared she'd been just to be herself in public. Then everything that happened after she came to the island, he never stopped to think that she was still just human even though his wife Mei often reminded him of that fact when she started having fangirl crushes on Zuko II and Minoru. Achak hadn't expected to see all of this so well documented, and observed on Raya's part. She obviously observed more than she let on. But that still didn't mean he was above lecturing her about stealing other people's food when it clearly wasn't meant for her.

Closing the book and setting it on the table, he cleared his throat so loudly that Raya jumped on the spot on her bed. While she didn't bolt upright, she felt as though a bullet had just passed through her as she woke with a start, her whole body jerking when Achak made his presence known.

"Ack!" She cried upon realizing he was there, once her eyes focussed on him. She then jumped back against the wall in shock. "Master Achak... what're you doing here?"

"I came to get you for our morning meditation, as you are three hours late." Achak replied, turning his back on her once she calmed down. "I picked up your sketchbook for you. It was on the floor." He added.

"Huh? Oh... thank you." She said, looking over at her table- which not only had her book and laptop on it, but empty soda bottles and an empty popcorn bowl as well.

"And I expect you to be ready for meditation in five minutes, Raya." Achak added.

"Eh... Fine." Groaned a tired Raya, sitting up and rubbing what she called the 'sleep goop' out of her eyes.

* * *

So, five minutes later, a still groggy, sleepy Raya slouched out of the Gazebo dressed in her Air Acolyte clothes, rubbing her eyes against the bright morning sunlight that was so rudely making its presence known to her. If only there was a Sunlight bending skill to be mastered, she thought begrudgingly as she strode alongside Achak to the spot where they normally sat to meditate, she would master that in a heartbeat and make it so the sun didn't shine so painfully bright before nine in the morning.

"You know, Raya, you might not be so tired if you didn't stay up so late drawing all the time." Achak stated as they walked along, passing fellow Air Acolyte trainees as they went.

"Hmm..." Mumbled Raya, halfheartedly waving at an Airbender who waved at them.

"Not to mention, not eating popcorn you stole from the kitchen when they so clearly weren't meant for you in the first place." Achak added, causing Raya to stop mid-stride and nearly fall over when she tripped on her feet.

"Eh? What do you mean? How do you know about that?" She stammered, acting like she totally meant to stumble on her own two feet as a few Airbenders chuckled nearby.

"Well, for one, we crossed paths in the hallway just moments after you left the kitchen when I was going in there for my families' regular movie night. And second, the evidence was all over your gazebo this morning. You really aren't all that tidy for an Avatar-to-be, you know?" Achak checked off the facts on his fingers, looking sideways at his newest student.

"Hey, give me a break! I've been busting my butt learning to properly Firebend, lightning bend, and avoid getting killed by a crazy, sword wielding Firebending assassin sent by the psycho new Fire Lord. Who, I may remind you, STILL has yet to make his presence known to the public, and your so called spies haven't reported back what the heck he's doing that's got him so occupied lately so that he's apparently not concerned that I've already mastered two elements! I can't be perfect..." She retorted.

Achak could swear that Haezel was rubbing off on Raya the way she was talking this morning, since normally Raya was either quiet and brooding, or ready to dive right into her training without giving him any lip.

"Clearly you're not perfect, otherwise you've had already mastered all aspects of the Avatar State, and all the elements that you put on yourself to master from the beginning. Not to mention, you'd have known it to be wrong to take without asking who the popcorn was for and making me wait and nearly be late for our family night." He said after a moment's silence.

Raya blinked at how quickly he managed to come up with a proper argument. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"Well I-You... I... You just aren't going to let me have the final say in this are you Mr. Kill-joy-grumpy-pants?" She said in exasperation.

"That's the same name I gave him when I was a kid!" Haezel suddenly popped up out of nowhere, causing Raya to yell out and send a blast of air at her- thus effectively knocking Haezel off her feet and onto her backside while Achak blinked rapidly, quickly hiding his surprise at his daughter's sudden- not to mention loud- appearance.

Haezel blinked at her father and friend, her hair blown all over now thanks to Raya's reaction.

"Ehem..." Raya blinked, rather embarrassed at herself, feeling grateful that it was just a strong blast of air she sent at her friend, not fire.

"Anyways," Haezel bounced right back up to her feet with a soft, controlled blast of air from her hands. "As I was saying, that was the same name I gave Daddy when I was a kid. He was such a kill-joy back then." She huffed.

"Only because you were busy zooming around on the Air Sphere inside the house on rainy mornings while Gran-Gran was trying to sleep in the living room." Achak sat himself down in front of the two young women, in his usual spot.

Raya stared in amazement at the man.

"You just have a response ready for everything, don't you?" She blinked, looking from him to his now bewildered and giggling daughter.

"You have to be prepared for anything when it comes to raising Len and Haezel. Now, let us begin our meditation for today." He motioned for the two to sit, so after looking at each other, the two did so.

* * *

The days went by as she began to master the movements and skills of an Airbender. Some of the swift, cunning acrobatic styles she already knew somewhat from her mastery of Firebending, so she was able to learn rather quickly. The meditation, once she got used to the idea of taking the mental calmness and pondering to said task instead of just for drawing, was quite enjoyable for her.

Achak still hadn't talked to her about the drawings of the Moon Spirit Yue in her sketchbooks that he'd seen that morning, he was thinking about what it could mean. If first the spirit of Avatar Aang appeared to her in a dream to tell her she was the Avatar, and then he learns that Yue has been regularly communing with her, consoling her in her time of greatest loneliness and frustration. Not to mention, he wasn't sure how Raya would react if she knew he'd seen the inside of her usually quite private sketchbook diary.

Finally, the day came for something Raya had been anticipating for quite some time. She was going to learn how to Airbend with the staff used by Airbenders all over the world now, but once only by Avatar Aang. She stood in the training grounds in front of Len and Achak, both holding their own, and Len holding a new staff made just for Raya. Nearby, Haezel sat cross-legged, watching with eager silver eyes.

"This is an important step in your training, Raya." Len was saying to the young Avatar. "Every Airbender who wishes to master the art must also master the staff. It is essential to the identity of the Airbender, and an Avatar who is either from or desires complete harmony with the element of Air." He looked at his father who had remained silent during the lecture about the importance of this aspect of Airbending. "Not only will you learn to Airbend with your staff as well as you have with your body, you will learn to fly like so many Air Acolytes before you. Are you ready?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hand on her hips, Raya gave both Masters an expression of 'well, what are you waiting for?'

Len then tossed Raya her staff, and she caught it in her hands. It was as tall as she was, and looked quite ordinary. But she understood that her ancestor, Aang had used one just like this when he was alive. It was like she had just as much affinity towards air as she had for Fire, only she never had the chance to use the element of Airbending before now to prove it.

The two experienced Airbending masters watched as she began to experiment with her staff, getting a better feel of it, and testing her coordination with it when Zuko walked up beside Haezel to see how things were going.

"Ok... now that you have a feel of it. Let's resume your training." Len said, his father stepping aside to join his daughter and Zuko.

First, Len taught Raya the basic poses with the staff, but soon she was quickly able to duel and Airbend with it.

"You must keep your eyes both on your opponent, and know where your feet are. Steady footing, and nimble reflexes are key." Len explained. He was feeling pretty confident in her success, until hours later, as she spun around to avoid being struck by his own staff, Raya sent a blast of Air right at him that was powerful enough from the force behind hers that it sent him flying into Achak, Haezel and Zuko.

She had a smirk on her face at the sight of the dog-pile of Airbenders, and her Firebending master. Walking over to help her friends untangle themselves, she couldn't help it as she was giggling like mad at their reaction of suddenly being involved in the training so unexpectedly.

"Sorry bout that." She said, holding on to her sides as Haezel was busy straightening her hair.

"Man... that's the second time you've caught me this week!" Haezel was now determined to get revenge on her friend for this.

"I guess I should next teach you about keeping your surroundings in mind, and thinking more about the people around you when you're Airbending with the staff." Len breathed as his father helped him to his feet. "All in all, not bad on your first day with the staff though. I think we should call it for now and resume tomorrow."

"Awe... quitting so soon?" She asked.

"No. If you notice, it is now nine thirty and we've been working non-stop today." Len replied calmly, not wanting to get into another argument with her over something small and meaningless. "I know you've been having fun with your Airbending training, but the rest of us need rest."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him as he turned his back on her, to join his father and sister in heading back to the family home.

* * *

She went back to her gazebo alone, after watching Zuko go back to the main temple for the evening without hanging around. But after sitting in her gazebo watching the sun setting, she decided to leave. She felt a little bit of cabin fever, and needed exercise.

"Stay here." She told Rikki, who whined at her as she closed all her curtains, grabbed her staff, and slipped through them in swift silence. She still felt different, wearing the Air Acolyte clothes instead of her own t-shirt, blue jean cut-offs, boots, and black jacket with the blue stripes on the sleeves. But she was getting used to the change, as she walked down to the boat with her small bag of money for the fare. "I'd like to go to shore please." She said quietly.

"Of course, Avatar." The boat driver could hardly refuse when she paid him in full, upfront. "Feeling a little stir-crazy tonight, are we?" He asked casually.

"You could say that." She looked around, wondering where the useless members of the White Lotus were at. Unless they were taking a break this weekend. If that was the case, then she had to take advantage of this while she could, and once she was given the 'all-clear' she hopped onto the boat for a little outing. Just because she had to stay on the island during her training, didn't mean she couldn't venture forth when she was done for the day, as far as she was aware.

Once on shore, she thanked the driver before turning to go to her favorite restaurant. The place she often retreated to when she needed a break from the world, or when things were becoming too much for her to handle.

"Hey, Princess! Look at you! Learning to be an Airbender now are you?" Asked Chuck with a welcoming, warm smile, talking over the evening crowd.

"You could say that." Smiled Raya.

"Here you go, on the house." Chuck set Raya's favorite fizz drink in front of her, the Black Fizz, when she took her standard seat at the bar nearest to the kitchens. "Something wrong?"

"Just feeling tired is all... I've spent so much time on that dang Island." She sighed, taking a long drink of her soda. "Kinda feel worn out of it, you know?"

"Sounds like cabin fever to me. You want the usual order, right?" Chuck asked, and she nodded. He couldn't help but notice she was quieter than normal in his restaurant, which was saying something because she normally liked being the center of attention here.

"Just not feeling very challenged in my training yet." She went on, looking out the window of the restaurant as the city lights came on. "Firebending was a breeze for me, Lightning bending was second nature, and Airbending isn't really all that difficult now, though I did get some bruises from the start of the training... I dunno Chuck. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this Avatar stuff."

"C'mon Raya, that's quitter talk. If I know you, you won't be happy until you find something that you can't do at all and have to really work at it till you are practically dead on your feet. This kind of talk isn't you," Chuck said from his spot in front of the grill. "Get some sugar and good food in you, and you'll be able to get back at your Airbending training with full gusto." He said as the door to his restaurant opened again.

"Avatar Raya!" An angry, annoyed voice said, causing her to jump on her stool and nearly topple over.

"What?!" She snarled at the man who so rudely made his presence known. Then she recognized him as one of the men who regularly stood guard around the island, and even stopped her from leaving once.

"We take our eyes off you for one moment, while we are changing the guard, and you take off on us? You are SO lucky Prince Zuko told us where I could most likely find you!" The man said, clearly looking outraged.

"Easy there, fellow." Chuck said as Raya seemed ready to loose her own temper.

"Listen you, this is MY place. You don't come in here yelling at me, giving me a lecture about what I do after my training is done for the day!" She snarled before Chuck could say anything more.

"I'm not going to take any lip from you, young lady. You are coming back right now." The man snapped, glaring at her.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Smirked Raya as Chuck put his hands on his hips, spatula hanging out of his apron, looking at the White Lotus member.

Looking around, the man seemed to think twice about starting something in a crowded restaurant full of benders and non benders alike who backed Raya, and the cook here was two fully grown men put together.

"Fine. Finish your dinner, then you are going straight back to the island, young lady." And the White Lotus member took his seat right next to her, on her left to make sure he made his point clear.

"Fine." Huffed Raya.

"Next time let us know before you just take off. We nearly had panic attacks when we realized you weren't in the gazebo." He went on.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled, not looking at him. Then a thought crossed her mind. "By the way, what's your name? It sucks just calling you White Lotus member all the time in my head."

The man blinked.

"Yahto. I'm in charge of the evening guard around you on Air Temple Island." He said.

"Ok, Yahto... In the future so you don't panic and try to start a war in here, this is where I usually go when I need a break from everything. And if I'm not here, Chuck will point you in the right direction." She stated as though she were reading him his rights.

"Listen little lady, I don't care who you are, or what position you have, but you are not to talk to me like that. I'm the one in charge of your safety, and I'll decide from now on when you come and go from Air Temple Island while you are in training." Yahto snarled, pointing at her to make sure she knew he was talking to her and not someone else.

"Humph! What's with all you grumpy, sour people this week? Is it National Grump week?" She asked as Chuck placed her plate full of her favorite foods in front of her, plus some extra sweet potato fries.

When Raya was finally finished with her meal, Yahto had to admit that it was amazing she didn't get any of her food on her Air Acolyte clothes, but he didn't say a thing about the subject.

"All right, are you done now? Then c'mon." And he grabbed Raya by the arm, pulling her right off the stool she'd been planted on for the last hour, then started dragging her out the door as she frantically grabbed her staff, and waved goodbye to Chuck, and the other members of the crowd within the restaurant.

* * *

If Raya thought she would be able to go straight to her gazebo when she was shepherded back to the Island, she was sadly mistaken. Achak was standing at the dock, waiting for her with a very annoyed and angry look on his face.

"What?" She demanded.

"Young lady, you have been very irresponsible this week!" He said the moment she spoke as though she didn't get that she'd done anything wrong. "First off, stealing from the kitchens, and now running off without telling any of us where you were going! Do you realize what could have happened to you if someone didn't check up on you, or accompany you?"

"C'mon, Master Achak! I'm stuck on this Island all the time when I'm training, and was only allowed to leave for a party, and to celebrate my Firebending training completion. That's what, two or three times TOTAL since I've been on this island for MONTHS? When you get to leave every day for meetings, and outings and so on!" She replied.

"That's different, Raya. These meetings that I attend are important to the future security of Republic City, should the Fire Nation, under the rule of it's new Fire Lord Michio, decide to make his true intentions known to the world and invade. The situation is getting tense, and we can't have the Avatar, who has yet to master all the elements, running amok in a city where anything and anyone could attack and take your life!" Achak replied as Yahto stood nearby. "That is why the members of the White Lotus have stationed guards all around the island, apart from looking out for you, but making sure no one like Zola gets in. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just don't like feeling like a caged up animal in a zoo. Can't we arrange something where I go out once in a while? It'll keep me from going insane, and you from sending someone after me wanting to strangle me." She retorted.

"Raya-" Achak began looking like he was going to tell her no, until she got right up in his face about the matter. Quite literally.

"Listen, _Master_ Achak... either you let me go into Republic City at least once a week, or I get so stir crazy that I send this whole freaking ISLAND up in a haze of blue fire and smoke by the end of my Airbending training!" She jabbed her finger rather roughly in his chest.

After blinking several times, Achak decided it was best not to invoke the Avatar's wrath on this matter, since she looked about ready to do just as she said she would right now as it was.

"Very well." He sighed. "Yahto, you will be her guardian when she goes out once a week from here on out. We need your skill, should Zola appear again."

Yahto nodded, and Raya looked as though the worst possible thing in her life could've happened, even more so than Zola attacking on her birthday.

"What? Him?!" She half-shouted in complete outrage.

"If you've got any ideas on other, more qualified persons to look out for you, then I'd be happy to hear it-" Achak said, and just as Raya was about to open her mouth, he cut across her. "And Len and Zuko don't count."

Her shoulders slouched in response, and she glared at Achak, then at Yahto before deciding to accept defeat.

"Fine. I suppose it's better than nothing." She mumbled. With an annoyed stomp on the ground, she then stormed off back to her gazebo before Achak could lecture her about something else.

* * *

"That went well." Yahto said to his friend, who was staring in disbelief after the young Avatar-in-Training's attitude.

Achak gave an irritated huff to show he didn't think so approvingly of the situation before moving on.

"What? You've heard her frustrations. At least you came to a compromise." Shrugged Yahto.

"I think it's time you returned to your post, don't you?" Asked Achak, who was still much too irritated to really spend time in idle chat.

"Ah... point taken. I'll be on my way now." Yahto said with a small smile. "Good luck in dealing with the Avatar tomorrow." He said, earning a glare from Achak before they parted company.

* * *

Raya was glaring out the window of her gazebo that faced the ocean, curled up on her bed with Rikki resting her head on her lap.

"I hate being stuck here all the time." She mumbled, to which Rikki whined at her. Even if one was kept busy with training, meditation, and occasional outings, it wasn't the same as having a regular visit to the city to look forward to with friends each week. And even Achak managed to zap the fun out of that! Looking around, she saw her sketchbook and pencils, and went over to grab her art supplies, spreading her stuff out over her bed in front of her for easy access as she began to draw the sunset scene of the Yue Bay that was before her. It was her best form of 'meditation' allowed to her by the Elders of the White Lotus.

* * *

Days went by as her training as an Airbender continued, and slowly she began to see the significance of what she was learning to the larger picture. The first hint at this was the first time she learned to fly with her staff, when she felt light as air flying alongside Haezel and Len. Both siblings were already expert flyers, having been born into an Airbending family, so it was much more natural to them. As she saw the vast city below her, and Air Temple Island where she had so far spent several months training, Haezel came up around her, smiling broadly at her friend's expression.

"It's great isn't it?" She said loudly over the wind.

"Yeah. It really puts things in perspective." Raya nodded, her arms spread out to hold onto the staff to direct it as she was flying back to the island once Len signaled with a nod at the two girls to head back. Her landing was rather rough for the first time, stumbling on her own two feet when she met the ground once more.

"Well done, Raya." Achak was there to greet her with two familiar faces.

"Elder Borra, Elder Burrim!" Raya said, quickly regaining her composure after the less than stellar landing in front of three Bending Masters.

"Avatar Raya, I see you have made some rather outstanding progress with your Airbending." Burrim said with an attempt at a kind smile.

"Yeah? I...have?" Raya tried to look as though this were nothing new, when really she never felt all to spectacular about the whole Airbending thing even if at first it was something she'd really wanted to get to.

"Indeed. After watching you today, we think it's time you moved on." Borra nodded kindly.

"But-!" Len began to protest but his father held up a hand.

"Len, I know she needs more work with Airbending and flying, however, time is of the essence. We have received word that Michio is amassing an army and naval force in the Fire Nation. With deadly weapons that pose a threat to all Benders. There are now bullets with chi-blocking energy in them, which have been successfully tested against the previous Fire Lord."

"W-wait... Fire Lord Tsuneo has lost his bending?" Raya suddenly realized what chi-blocking energy meant. She'd read about it in her history books, from people like TyLee of the Fire Nation, or Amon from the Equalist movement.

"Indeed. Zuko has taken this news hard, and is unable to be with us right now as a result. Not only has his father lost the throne, but he has lost his Bending all in a span of months." Achak looked back at the main Air Temple building for a moment with a look of pity on his face. "We still have no idea where exactly he is being held, otherwise we would send a task force to rescue Fire Lord Tsuneo."

Raya stared at the three people before her with a look of shock on her face. All the let-down, and far-from-excited-about-Airbending feeling she had before was suddenly gone. She now had a clear path before her, apart from getting killed by Zola who was still mysteriously quiet for weeks on end, and that was to help Fire Lord Tsuneo overcome his son. And to do that, she needed to go at her training with full gusto once more and get out of the rut she'd been in.

Achak was pleased to see the instant realization at what was at stake, and fresh determination to get through her training before proceeding with the next step as the Avatar.

"I'll do my very best as the Avatar, Elders, Master Achak." Raya stated, and even Len was surprised at the conviction in her voice. It almost sounded odd, coming from her.

"Good. Len, I know you and Raya still need time to finish the Airbending training, however, with the situation being as it is, we've decided to move on and trust that her Airbending mastery will come with experience as she masters the other elements." Achak said to his son, who nodded. "I will continue with your meditation, it seems to have helped greatly with your temper and self control. Tomorrow, you will start your Earthbending training. Remember Raya, it is imperative that you keep looking within yourself for the strength to continue forward with this and help us in the end."

"We will be watching you every step of the way, Raya. You don't have to worry about being alone in this." Burrim said, and this time Raya could tell the sincerity in Burrim's voice as she swallowed at the mounting pressure on her.

"No pressure... huh?" She said nervously, then blinked when Len put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. You learned Airbending faster than I anticipated. And we wound up not wanting to strangle each other to this point in time. So you can get through Earth, Metal and Waterbending just the same." Len stated with such confidence that it made Raya blush, making her whole head look like it was on fire in the evening sunlight.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

Well good golly did this take ages! Practically a month if I'm counting my number of days spent on this chapter. It was a struggle to get through, mainly because Zola is pretty much absent from it except for being mentioned by the main characters and such. But not every chapter has to have action and excitement in it, right? Right.

So anyways... Airbending is a rather short chapter in this one, covering the span of a number of weeks, considering how quick she is to get the hang of it. She's not Korra after all, Airbending isn't the element she has a struggle with as I mentioned before this chapter. However, I personally love Airbending. So I did try to give it some respect! Raya gets her own Airbending staff just like Aang had, only hers is taller obviously since she's not a shrimpy kid when she gets hers ;)

Anywho... Even with things being quiet on the home front, that doesn't mean Michio is just sitting around lounging and being a lazy fool in the throne room. Nooo... he's busy exercising his newfound power as Fire Lord, and as mentioned, already showing his father what he's capable of. Nothing like power hungry Firebenders, no?

And as for the plot that Zola/Izumi had cooking from Chapter Seven? Well, hopefully you'll get to see that unfold in Chapter Nine! Yay for drama once again!

So why did this chapter take so long? Well, I've had lots going on. For one, going back and forth between houses and apartments, worrying about my Dad who is fighting both Cancer and Parkinson's Disease, AND looking after animals who are stressing out over Dad no longer being at the house. Yeah. If that's not a full plate, I dunno what is.

But I hope you like this chapter if nothing else, next up is Earthbending and Metalbending, for elements for Raya to learn. Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Comments: **Well, this has been an interesting week. I got my Christmas present from my parents in the Fed-ex postal service on Saturday, December 8th (Copic Ciaos, and Copic Sketch markers, and a few other things!) then, when I go to scan in my images that I've drawn/colored with said new art supplies, my scanner decides to go MIA. In other words, it is no longer working. So I have to find another way to get my art onto my deviantArt account. I mean, it will turn on, but there is an error blinking message that just won't go away! I've tried just about everything. So, I'm out of luck until I get to my parents apartment.

On another, more cheery note, this means I have a bit more free time for writing and getting things posted for a couple of days! I REALLY hope to get a few more chapters in by Christmas for you guys. I have noticed slowly more and more people are reading this story, and that acts as an adrenaline rush for me to get motivated in my writing again. Seriously, you don't know how much it means to me that people are reading and liking this story! I must be doing something right with this one!

As I stated in my Author's Comments before, this next chapter is gonna cover Earthbending and Metalbending to a large extent. Metalbending might bleed into Chapter Ten a little bit, for what I have planned. But in general, I hope it lives up to people's expectations. Earthbending/Metalbending has always been one of my favorites (Well, technically I like them all, but this ranks right up there with Fire and Air for me) and it's unique qualities are going to be interesting to write about.

So...

Earthbending ahoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Wrath of the Avatar **

Raya was staring, blinking in awe and shock at what was hovering above her. Her dark red hair tied back in its usual style, she was back to wearing her T-shirt, cut off jeans, and boots that morning. Her multicolored eyes were staring up at the unbelievable feat performed in front of her by the Earthbending Master, Zhin YanLing, was performing. A rock the size of her gazebo was hovering in the air above them as though it were light as a feather, then after a few moments, it landed back down on the beach with a resounding crash and thud.

"So, you think you have what it takes to do something like this, Avatar?" Zhin asked, her green eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman who was no older than she was. Zhin's black hair was held in a side-pony tail that day on the left side of her head, revealing that it was really middle of the back length, and rather wavy. She placed the palm of her left hand on the rock, then leaned against it.

Raya blinked at being addressed like this again by a stranger who knew nothing about her, and felt a twinge of annoyance.

"I _know _I do." She snarled back, holding back the urge to Firebend Zhin before they even got started.

A cocky smirk crossed Zhin's naturally pale face. This was a stark contrast to how she appeared at the Dance a couple of months ago. Instead of calm and regal, Zhin appeared to be confident, proud, and in charge. Not to mention one who thrilled in starting an argument or two. She wore a sleeveless apple green shirt with a half-turtle neck cut, and exposed belly. The shirt was trimmed in dark green at the bottom half just beneath the breast, while a pale green almost white bow was tied on to the top right of her shoulder. She wore a black wrap around her left upper arm, and apple green cloth bands around both wrists. Her skirt was knee length and apple green as well, with two slits on either side up to her hips while a dark green belt was tied around her waist to hold it together. She wore a pair of black mini shorts underneath, and she walked around barefoot. The only thing she wore on her feet was a wrap around band of cloth at her right ankle.

This was not how Raya had imagined her Earthbending mentor to appear on her first actual day on the job.

"Then try it, now." Zhin said without moving from her spot.

"You're joking, right? You haven't taught me anything about Earthbending, and that's exactly what you're asking me to do?" Replied Raya, waving her hands at Zhin and the rock as she spoke in disbelief.

"Do you want to learn from me or not?" Retorted Zhin.

Raya blinked rapidly a few times at the woman, who was shorter than Raya by at least two heads and ordering her around like she was ten feet tall. Nothing like having things being put into perspective by a midget who wasn't afraid to push her weight around. Swallowing her pride, she took a breath- a few smolders of annoyed smoke billowed out of her nose- and she strode forward. Then, she balled her right hand into a fist...

Next thing she knew as she struck the rock with her fist in her first ever attempt at Earthbending, the red-haired Avatar was sent flying backwards several feet across the beaches of Air Temple Island. She could hear Len, Haezel and even Zuko laughing at her misfortune as she landed face first in the sand, causing her to inhale a mouthful of it by accident.

"Not so easy is it? You clearly don't have what it takes to bend this rock like I did." Shrugged Zhin, like what she was saying would have no effect on anyone in particular.

After shooting a quelling glare at her friends who stifled their laughter with quite the struggle, she turned to Zhin, then stormed up to her.

"Listen you midget lady, I can Firebend, I can Lightningbend, I can Airbend... I can also Earthbend! You think you can talk to me like that and I won't react?" She looked down on the woman. "I'm going to Earthbend one way or another, got it midget woman?"

Zhin looked at the Avatar rather curiously, with a raised black eyebrow for a moment. It was impossible for Raya to tell what her reaction to her responding with anger and rage at Zhin telling her on her first try she wouldn't be able to do it. And with a stomp of her right foot, Raya found herself sinking faster than a rock in water into the earth, her arms stuck to her side.

"You need to be humbled a bit, Avatar." Zhin knelt down to be at eye-level with the now quite literally grounded Raya, whose hair was already filled with sand from her attempt at Earthbending. "Even with everything you've learned, you're still not even halfway to being a full Avatar. Prince Flamethrower and Master Airhead only got you a little bit of the way on your journey, and I'm here to get you over the next leg whether you like it or not. I'm not like your other teachers, I'm not going to show you respect until you've earned it from me. And I'm not going to take any temperamental crap from you. Sure, that kind of thing is perfect for Firebending and Lightning, but it takes more than a fiery temper to be an Earthbender. You have to have guts, bravery, and the ability to control yourself. Something which I've yet to see from you." She grabbed the back of Raya's head and pulled it back so Raya would have no choice but to look at Zhin from her pit when she noticed the red-head wasn't even looking up at her. "Now, you're going to stay here for a while to mull things over. I think it'll be good for you. I've already watched your progress as the Avatar in training thanks to Minoru keeping a pretty good record of your work. But I'm not going to do anything that I saw. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Now can you let go of the back of my head?" Frowned Raya in response, not having much to say to Zhin's lecture.

"Fine. I'll be back whenever I feel like it. Then we can talk about what you learned from this little experience." Zhin stood up and turned from Raya to head over where Zuko, Len and Haezel were all standing in silence now, having watched their confrontation in apprehension, wondering what was going to go down and if they should intervene.

"What? HEY!" Raya shouted after Zhin in alarm, but Zhin just flat out ignored her now that she said her piece.

* * *

"Um, Zhin... Is this really the smart way to go about teaching Raya?" Asked Haezel rather tentatively.

"Raya wants to be taught how to Earthbend, right? Well, she isn't going to learn how to be an epic Earthbender if she has some namby-pamby, wishy washy Earthbender to teach her. She'll need someone who can push her beyond her comfort levels and excel." Zhin stated a little kinder than Haezel expected from the woman.

"But your attitude just now wasn't really encouraging for Raya. If you've watched the records Minoru's kept of her training, you know she works better being shown first then trying it herself." Len explained. "She works really well with the visual references."

"And I'm sure that's worked great with her so far, but I'm not that kind of teacher. I'm not saying you weren't a great teacher, but Earthbending is something totally different." Zhin stretched her arms as she looked over at Raya, who was still sunk up to her shoulders in the earth and sand of the beach.

* * *

Raya wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, all she knew was that her stomach was grumbling as she stared at the waters of Yue Bay. Normally, they were a source of comfort and artistic inspiration for her. But now, they were the source of her boredom and ever increasing annoyance. She almost wanted to bang her head repeatedly against a wall at this point. Except there were no walls.

A shadow loomed over her as she was lost in her own thoughts of self pity.

"Do you mind? You're interrupting my moment of boredom, self loathing and pity here." She said, without looking to see who it was standing over her.

"I can see that." The voice surprised her, and she looked up to see Zhin with a covered bowl of food in her hands and an amused expression on her face. "So, are we at an understanding with each other on where we are hierarchy wise here?"

"Yes... You are the master and I the mere student. Is that what you were trying to say earlier, oh great and mighty Earthbending Master?" A rather sarcastic Raya replied, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed. And you can dispense with the sarcasm." With a stomp of her foot, and yanking of Raya's head, Zhin freed the young Avatar from her 'detention' pit. "From now on, when you are getting out of line, or you're just annoying me, that will be your punishment until you cool down. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Sighed Raya, stretching her limbs at long last, feeling them crack and snap like an old door.

"Here, some food from the Temple Kitchens, then we can get to work with the real lessons." Zhin said, handing Raya the bowl now that they were at an understanding with each other.

* * *

Once she was done eating, Zhin walked her over to the rock from earlier that morning. Without explaining what she was doing, the Earthbending master raised her hands up to the rock. Then, she pulled back her hands like she was a mime, and a chunk of rock flew off, and fell with a rather heavy thunk to the ground.

"Feel that bare spot, Avatar." Zhin pointed at the flat spot on the surface of the rock she'd just chiseled away.

Raising a critical eyebrow at her master, Raya stepped forward and put the palm of her hand on it. After a moment or so, she realized something.

"It's cold, like iron. You mean this rock is also..." She looked up at the massive size of the rock.

"Exactly. Your first lesson is this... Even metal is merely a more refined form of earth. What I was bending earlier was a combination of earth and metal. Iron can be found everywhere, and even Avatar Aang used some iron in the formation of this island. He wasn't a fantastic metal bender like his own Earthbending master, Toph Beifong who invented metalbending, but he still incorporated iron in the making of this island. So... when you can bend this rock, then I'll know you're ready to learn metal bending. Got it?"

"Erm... Yeah." Raya stared at the rock as though she'd rather eat prunes than be sent flying backwards to land face first in the sand.

"Now, take off your sock and boots, and put this on over your eyes, and your Earthbending will begin." Zhin pulled out a black and green bandanna from her shorts pocket and tossed it at Raya, who caught it.

Raya recalled that most Earthbenders and metalbenders learned the trade blindfolded when she was going through her history books, so she bit back a sarcastic comment as she tied the bandanna around her eyes and into a knot at the back of her head after taking off her boots and socks.

"From here on out, you will be doing all of your training with that blindfold on until you can sense everything I throw at you, and everything around you. From the moment you get down to the beach after morning meditation with Master Airhead, to mealtime and then bed, you will wear that constantly." Zhin said this as though she were preparing to train an entire army, but then, she figured, since she was training the Avatar, it _was _a lot like training an army, after all.

* * *

Over the next week as Zhin taught Raya the basics of Earthbending while blindfolded, Raya noticed something. The more she became used to the fact that she had no eyes, her ears were picking up on little vibrations made in the air around her as Zhin Earthbent rocks at her from all sides. Her feet could also detect what she called pulsations in the ground by the end of the week. But as Zhin constantly stated, the young Avatar was still too green and had to really refine her senses. She still had yet to bend so much as a boulder by the end of her first week, even though her ducking and dodging skills were advancing quite well.

It wasn't until the middle of the second week, as Zhin was working on building Raya's endurance and speed that it finally happened. A football sized rock had been flung at Raya, who was cornered against the rock wall of the beech. Zhin gave a grin unseen by Raya as the Avatar brought up her hands, keeping the rock from striking her face. But she didn't just catch it, the rock was hovering mere inches from her hands before shooting it back at her master who shattered it with a flick of her hands.

"Nicely done Raya, you just Earthbent your first rock!" Zhin said, her first compliment to the Avatar since they met. After that, it was back to business, this time, Zhin in her own way getting Raya to Earthbend even more as the week dragged on. By the end of her second week, Zhin was standing before Raya in the evening light. "See Raya? As an Earthbender, you don't really need your eyes. Today, you were able to sense my every movement and not just dodge, you counter attacked. You still have a long way to go, but you're getting there."

"I'm gonna try the giant rock of iron frustration again now that I'm better at Earthbending." Raya strode over to the rock made partially of iron that Zhin had shown off to her earlier.

Planting her feet on the beech, taking her stance with the blindfold still on, she took a deep breath then raised her hands. The rock didn't budge, no matter how much effort she put in behind her Earthbending in this task, it flat out refused to move even as sweat poured down her face.

For a moment, Zhin thought Raya might actually bend the iron infused rock. But the second that the Avatar planted her hands against it to bend it, Zhin could tell something had gone wrong.

Raya felt the painful zing start from her fingertips, then go up her arms. It was like a body-wide case of brain freeze from having drank a fizzy soda too fast. Stumbling backwards in numb shock before falling flat on her backside, Raya rubbed her bruised arm, while also nursing a slightly deflated ego. Just when she thought she was making progress in Earthbending, the rock showed her she still had a long way to go.

"Gah...!" She moaned at herself as the tingling and throbbing in her limbs subsided.

Zhin sighed in annoyance and disappointment.

"I think I'm beginning to see your issues with Earthbending here, Avatar." Zhin said, walking over to her. "While you're great at the sensory aspects of Earthbending, and improving your actual Earthbending skills a little bit, you still have the mind set of an Airbender. Airbenders tend to try and look at something from all sides. Even Firebenders have to be on alert at all times, looking wildly in all directions. Earthbending is different, you have to take on the task at hand head first without looking back."

"That's what I've been doing!" Snapped Raya as she stood up. "But every time I try to Earthbend anything larger than a playing ball, phhh-t." She blew a raspberry. "I mean, c'mon, Midget Master, you think I _haven't _been giving this my all? If I can't Earthbend or Metalbend, what kind of Avatar would that make me?"

"Not a good one, if I say so myself." Zhin shrugged, her eyebrows twitching at the nickname 'Midget Master' that her student had recently coined a few days ago for her. But since Zhin could come up with nicknames and had her own brand of sarcasm handy at the drop of the hat, she had to assume they were pretty much even. "Ok, Madam Carrot Top... Tomorrow, we're going to try this thing at a different angle. Because if you never get beyond the basics, you won't be able to topple the current Fire Lord, and probably get yourself killed by the crazy psycho Zola lady before you've completed your training."

"So... are we done for today?" Asked Raya tentatively, and Zhin nodded.

"Oh, thank heaven. My ego can only take so many puncture wounds." Mumbled Raya, barely audible as she stretched.

"Puncture wounded ego huh?" Sneered an amused Zhin. "Well, tomorrow, your ego will be bleeding all over this island by the time the day is finished, then."

Raya winced upon Zhin's ominous warning.

"I just had to open my mouth... didn't I?" She sighed and- since she decided to leave her boots at her Gazebo after the third day of Earthbending training- she didn't have much to grab in order to wrap up.

"Yep." Zhin couldn't resist as they went back to the main part of the island where Raya's friends were waiting. "Now, go back to your gazebo. I need to talk to your friends here for a bit."

Raya blinked between her master and her friends before shrugging as Rikki ran up to greet her, her huge paws thundering on the cement beneath her. How had Raya never noticed her lovable Tigruf practically generated her own Earthquakes whenever she moved?

"See you later, then." The red head waved at everyone before hopping onto Rikki's back, giving her aching feet a break as her gigantic friend bounded her way back to the gazebo for the evening.

* * *

"Right then..." Zhin looked at Zuko, Len and Haezel. "I need to ask you guys a favor."

Late that night, after having talked with Zuko, Len and Haezel, Zhin stood on the cliffs overlooking the river, near enough to the beach that it would provide some variation in this new take on Earthbending training. Having planted her feet, and taking a traditional Earthbending stance with her hands, she took a deep breath, then released it as her arms shot straight outward, palms of her hands turning up to face the twinkling night skies above as she began to shape and form the new training grounds for her student.

* * *

Raya felt the island shaking like an earthquake had struck while she ate her late dinner in her gazebo, but she couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. So instead, after making sure Rikki had what she needed for her own meal, the Avatar let her hair down, grabbed her headphones, and connected them to her laptop to ignore the racket. She had all the curtains around her gazebo closed for the night, except for her favorite view of Yue Bay, and after finding some of her favorite music again, she decided to pull out her MP3 player, hooked her iPod up to it, and started dancing to the tunes blaring in her ears. Even Rikki got excited and barked a few times as Raya spun around and danced while lighting her evening lanterns around the inside of her gazebo in style. She was unaware that her shadow could be seen from the main Air Temple dormitories' windows, dancing like there was a party going on in her head that no one else knew about or was invited to.

Far from being in a slump or a rut that night, Raya made her own fun with Rikki.

* * *

Zuko, who was barely awake at nearly ten thirty at night, was getting himself a glass of water before heading back to his dormitory, when he looked out the window towards Raya's gazebo and saw her and Rikki's shadow dancing, with a pair of headphones over her head. It amazed him that even after all this hard work, and her tentativeness with Earthbending, that she still had energy for something like dancing before bed. Shaking his head, he drained his glass of water on the rest of his way to bed.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Zhin was at Raya's front 'door' shouting at her to wake up.

"Come on, Madam Carrot Top! Wake up! I need you out here STAT." Zhin was shouting. Though, privately she was rather amused at Raya's yell of shock and outrage at being woken up before eight in the morning.

"What's the deal, Madam Midget?!" Demanded Raya five minutes later, having thrown on her clothes- except for shoes and socks. Rikki was still fast asleep in her half of the gazebo, curled up like a giant black and white couch.

"Time to scarf down your breakfast, and meet me by the river. I'm giving you fifteen minutes to eat." Zhin said with a grin.

"Um... Ok..." Raya looked down at her mentor rather apprehensively before walking to the dining room in the main Temple- where she was once again surrounded by White Lotus members who were standing guard.

Once she met with Zhin after having eaten a light but satisfying breakfast with Achak, Len, Haezel, Zuko and Minoru, she stared at the sight before her.

"What did you do to this place?" She asked Zhin, looking at the spot where months before she'd been attacked by Zola and nearly killed. Now it looked like a battleground waiting to explode. Pillars with sharp points at the top had been erected overnight throughout the small river valley, varying in height and size it looked like something she'd seen once when watching a program on television about how Earthbenders unlock their potential before moving on to the Police Academy.

"This is how we are going to get your measly Earthbending up to snuff, Avatar. I've asked your friends to remain behind while we undergo this part of your training. They may view it as inhumane, and too rough for you to handle. I'm not sure if you've got what it takes to pass this part of the training, but we'll see." Shrugged Zhin as though she were talking about the weather.

"Is this training, or torture we're talking about here?" Raya looked over at Zhin.

"A little of both, probably. Now, let's get going, we're burning day light carrot-top." And Zhin led Raya into the training ground where she then began going through the drills. Slowly, Raya caught on. Zhin wasn't the type to show her student how to do something, she let Raya figure it out on her own. By the afternoon, Zhin had fully decided on something else in relation to Raya's training. "Raya," She said to the Avatar who was currently standing barefoot on two pillars which had risen several meters above the ground. "I think we're going to go the extreme here with your training. Which means from here on out, we're not going to leave these grounds for three weeks. I'm going to work you so hard, your head will spin. We're not even going to leave for meal breaks. I've already asked the cooks to have our three meals a day and beverages delivered here."

"Um... Hate to break it to ya, Midget Master, but I'm still human you know. I may be the Avatar, but I need my breaks." Said Raya, who was hunched over from the heavy weight she'd been lifting.

"If you're to excel in the art of Earthbending and Metalbending, Avatar, then you're going to need more than substandard training!" Zhin stomped her foot on the ground so hard the pillars Raya stood on trembled in her rage. "I'm not going to have some weak and helpless Avatar in my day and age who brings shame to the Earthbending legacies that came before her! Got it?!" She pointed at Raya, who frowned at how Zhin stated her displeasure in Raya wanting to stop when it wasn't time for lunch or dinner yet. "Now get back to work, you lazy idiot!"

"Yes ma'am." Mumbled Raya in slight resentment at how Zhin treated her. But her words did seem to have a different effect on her than she expected. Raya wanted to prove to Zhin that she wasn't the helpless little child that her master thought she was, after all. And by the time dinner rolled around, and Achak brought their meals- since Zhin refused to let Zuko, Len or Haezel anywhere near the Earthbending training grounds- and asked how things were going with the training, sweat was dripping down Raya's forehead and rather sore arms.

"So, is training going smoothly?" Asked Achak.

"For the most part. She's still rusty and needs to fine tune a lot of areas. But at least she's getting stronger and focusing more." Shrugged Zhin as she and Raya ate their dinner. "You think she was strong before, just wait till I'm done molding her into a kick-butt Avatar."

"Hmm..." Mumbled Raya, feeling too crabby to trust herself to speak right now. Without being sent into the 'Pit of Solitary Confinement' again. She'd gone at least four days without being trapped in it, she didn't want to break her streak.

Achak raised an eyebrow at Raya's apparent crabbiness, but chose not to instigate at the moment.

"Oh by the way, someone is taking care of Rikki while I'm training with Master Midget Lady here, right?" Raya asked, taking a bite of some crunchy bell pepper.

"Of course. Rikki is currently under Prince Zuko's watch. It didn't quite work out with Len, and I didn't want to think of the damage Haezel and Rikki would cause in our family home if those two were left in the same room too long. And Minoru said he wouldn't let Rikki anywhere near his technology worth thousands of yuan. So, so far, things seem to be going smoothly between Rikki and Zuko." Nodded Achak.

Raya wondered if she was only getting the half truth with this one. Because Rikki always seemed to want to play with Zuko rather than behave, and be a nice calm Tigruf like she was with her. But she shrugged as she finished her meal, and Zhin stood up, handing Achak her now empty plate.

"Right then. Back to work, carrot top." Zhin pointed back to the training pillars.

"Eh... fine." Rolling her eyes, Raya handed Achak her own now empty plate before following Zhin and waving back at the Airbending master who returned the gesture and left the two for the rest of their training that day.

* * *

"So, how're things going?" Haezel had been waiting for her father to return from the usual meal-delivery, along with her brother Len and Minoru.

"So far, so good. She's a little crabby, but she's doing good. It's still going to be another two and a half weeks before we see any results. So let us exercise caution and patience while we wait, hm?" Replied Achak.

Haezel gave an annoyed groan, her shoulders slumping and arms flopping to her side.

"You know I suck at those things, dad." She said, before swirling her hands around to form an air bended spinning sphere that she floated on, cross-legged and arms folded over her chest while she zoomed around on the sphere out of boredom. "I think I'm going to count trees again, and see if there aren't any new saplings in the green houses. That should help me blow two and a half weeks pretty efficiently."

"Just don't go near the river, Haezel." Achak called after his daughter before she got too far away, and then sighed. Not with annoyance, but fondness as his daughter usually kept tabs on all things plants and trees on the island, helping with the green house workers when she was bored would often keep her out of trouble.

* * *

That evening, in Zuko's room after he'd fed Rikki, he was busy reading reports that Achak provided from the spies in the Fire Nation who were sending back messages and general information about how things were moving along since his brother Michio had taken over. So far, Michio was doing a good job in making sure media was controlled and no information about his successful coup de tat leaked out to the public. The only signs that anything was different was that Michio was amassing an army, air force, and navy. Even though the Fire Nation's forces had already been strong thanks to their father's hand in their self defense department, apparently Michio felt that he needed more for the task he set before himself.

_Brother... What are you planning? _Zuko thought as he read by lamp light on his tablet, sitting at his desk. His thoughts were interrupted by Rikki putting her head on his shoulders and groaning at him in boredom. Either that, or she just missed Raya. He had to admit, it was quiet with Raya so engrossed in her training.

"It's ok, girl. I'm sure things will be back to normal once Raya's done with her Earthbending training. Zhin just doesn't want her being distracted right now is all. Nothing against you." Zuko patted Rikki awkwardly on the head, and Rikki snorted in annoyance at her situation, not being able to be with her Mistress was quite as frustrating as Zuko not being able to read his brother's mind and put a stop to the chaos he was getting ready to implement.

* * *

Deep in Republic City, Zola had gotten herself and her bloodbending companion an apartment in an unassuming neighborhood just a few blocks from where Raya was raised. With the evening glow of the city lights coming through the closed curtains at the windows, Zola was sitting in the living room looking across the coffee table at her companion, who sat now clothed in fresh garments and with brushed hair. He was leaning forward to look at Zola, who's amber eyes seemed to gleam in the light that flickered across the darkened living area.

"The Avatar is coming closer to the completion of mastering all the elements... The reports are that she is in secluded training with the young Earthbending master, Zhin YanLing." Zola's Bloodbending accomplice stated.

Having worn her mask since the day she got him out of jail, there was no way he would know that she was really Izumi, the daughter of the wealthy fire bending family engaged to Prince Zuko the second. But even so, it was a tentative relationship between the two. There was a reason this particular Bloodbender was serving a life sentence in the prisons of Republic City, Zola knew that he was capable of killing. That had also been the reason she selected him for the task she had in order to draw the Avatar out into the public eye to capture and kill her.

"Then we will need to act. And soon. For your Bloodbending to be at it's strongest, it needs to be on the full moon, yes?" Zola looked at him through her mask, and the man with now brushed long, brown hair nodded. "Be ready. Next week on Thursday night, when the moon is at its highest point in the skies, we strike."

"Yes..." There was an anticipating tone in his voice as he replies, a certain bloodlust that he'd been keeping under control while in the presence of the most powerful Firebending assassin. He would be able to work it out of his system in a few days time.

"I expect that you understand the consequences if you should fail to do your part in this." Zola went on, and he replied with a 'hmph', which by now she'd taken as his form of 'yes' depending on the tone he used.

* * *

Fast asleep on the ground by the river, Raya's forehead was furrowed as her dreams went from pleasant to nightmarish. Mumbling in her sleep about something so loudly that she woke Zhin, who jumped in surprise on the spot nearby. Then Zhin realized it had been Raya, talking in her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Zhin blinked at the Avatar who clearly was not sleeping well. But shrugged, rolled over, and fell back into a deep sleep, snoring loudly enough that she didn't hear Raya the rest of the night.

* * *

"Ok Dingledork," Zhin was saying bright and early, well before the breakfast delivery that morning as the sun was just beginning to rise.

Raya was barely awake, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the soreness and feeling that she didn't rest very well at all that night out of her system.

"Hmm?" Blinked a still barely awake Raya.

"Time to get the morning exercises out of the way to wake you up." Zhin said after seeing Raya swaying on the spot as she rose to her feet rather sluggishly.

"Ok... Just to let you know Master Midget, I am not a morning person. I am barely functional until nine, and to me, mornings are evil." Raya said after a huge yawn.

"Stifle it, Ding bat. I said before I don't want to hear any griping from you." Zhin snapped, already wide awake and not seeing what the problem was.

"Eh... don't say I didn't warn you then." Raya smacked herself on the side of her head to get some fuzziness out of her eyes.

As the morning progressed, Zhin was starting to see what Raya had warned her about. At one point, Raya got distracted by a hermit crab that wandered in from the ocean shores, until Zhin Earthbent a rock right at the Avatar, effectively knocking her down on the spot.

"Pay attention when I'm lecturing you, Carrot top! I don't care how tired you are in the morning!" Zhin hovered over Raya, arms crossed over her chest as Raya sat up rubbing the bruise forming on her head rather tenderly.

* * *

It was certainly a different way of training for Raya, as she threw her all into it over the next couple of weeks, learning things that would normally take years of training and education to learn in just a short amount of time. Standing up once more, she turned her attention from the crab scuttling around on the beech, back to Zhin before she Earthbent another rock right at her.

On the Thursday of the last week of her training, Raya wanted to go see her parents the next day and show them how much she'd done to improve all of her Bending, except for Waterbending. Zhin agreed, with all the progress the Avatar had made once her grumbling and arguments subsided, to give Raya this break after noticing how much she was working and focussing at last. While they hadn't fallen into a perfect Master-Student relationship, so far it was fulfilling what it needed to for them. Whenever Raya complained she just couldn't do something, Zhin would push her beyond her comfort levels until she could instead of letting her quit.

According to Achak, Raya never had the issue of focus when it came to learning bending skills until Airbending, when her attention started to really wander. But once word got back on what Michio was doing in the Fire Nation, that changed rather fast, for a time at least. Raya's parents, Hana and Adrian told Achak once that she never had teachers put their all into training her proper bending before now. So it was a new experience in more ways than one for her.

* * *

First thing Friday morning, Raya was awake in her gazebo for the first time in weeks, with Rikki happily in her corner of the room. Meeting everyone by Eira after breakfast, Raya looked wide awake even though she still felt sluggish.

Achak was noticing that she seemed to hold herself differently after spending all that time working with Zhin, day and night, for at least a month with only breaks for meals and getting seven hours of sleep. The visit off the island, in Achak's opinion, was well earned this time around.

"C'mon, guys, I wanna get off this rock." Raya hopped into the giant saddle on Eira's back as Eira gave a loud roar in excitement as well, as though she could sense she was getting to go somewhere rather than her usual route as well. She was wearing her usual t-shirt, jacket, cut-off jeans, and was still going barefoot since after they returned from the visit, it would be right back to Earthbending training. Tied to her back was her Airbending staff that she wanted to show her parents as well, and over her eyes, she wore her black sunglasses to keep herself from getting blinded from the bright morning sun.

This time, with Achak as the 'driver', the passengers included Zhin, Haezel, Len, Zuko, Rikki and Raya.

"You know, I never did get to see where you grew up." Zuko commented as they neared the street and Eira started the descent.

"Then be warned, it's probably nothing like what you were raised around." Raya replied. "But it's home." She added, leaning over the edge of the saddle, watching the house becoming larger and larger until Eira had landed in the yard.

Rikki was the first to hop off the flying bison in her excitement, followed by Raya, Haezel and the others.

"Why don't Raya and I go in first. That way we can explain to her parents who all is here, and you won't come as a huge shock or anything." Achak said, putting a hand on Raya's shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan." Zhin leaned against the warm fluffiness of Eira, arms and legs crossed casually as she prepared for a brief wait.

"Then c'mon, Master Achak!" And Raya dashed to the door, ringing the doorbell the moment she crossed the front patio.

When no one answered after a couple of minutes, Raya's eyebrows furrowed. She rang the doorbell again, and waited. After the third time, she was getting suspicious and decided to try the door. Which opened when she turned the knob. Upon entering, her eyes went wide. It looked as though there'd been a battle in the living room, with the couch torn apart, tears in the carpets and scuffs on the wall, and their television screen bashed open, still sparking.

"Mom? Dad?" Raya called, taking off her sunglasses and walking tenderly in to the kitchen, to see water stains all over the walls, and the faucet looking as though her mother had to Waterbend from the plumbing system. Now her heart was really racing, as Achak closed the door behind him so no one else would see the wreckage until they were sure what was going on.

Then there was a thumb from upstairs. And a crash that caught both their attentions in a flash.

With a silent nod to one another, they swiftly moved from the kitchen to the stairs, Achak taking the lead in case there was an ambush. Even on the stairs there were signs of a struggle, with the railing broken halfway up and hanging oddly on its end, and a few steps looking like they were caved in, they had to tread carefully.

Upon reaching the second level, Raya then realized something.

"My dad's office!" She whispered to Achak, who nodded, opening the only door that looked as though it hadn't been involved in a fight.

The office, facing the side of the street, looked untouched. But it wasn't empty. The first thing Raya saw was her parents kneeling on the ground, Hana looking bruised, bloody, and still struggling against the invisible force that held her captive. Adrian was in the same position next to his wife, looking as though he were about to break free when they came through.

"Mom! Dad!" Raya said, aghast. "Who...?" She looked around when the door behind her and Achak closed.

"Welcome home, Avatar. So lovely to see you again." Zola said as Achak whirled around to see who had closed the office door.

"Zola! What in the world are you doing here?" Achak demanded when Raya seemed terrified, and at a loss for words.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here for the avatar, in exchange for her parent's lives. I'm sure you know my friend, here, Master Achak. It was, after all, you and your Police Chief who put him behind bars in the first place." Zola directed their attention to the man who was using bloodbending against Raya's parents.

"Amadi... I see you are now assisting this traitor. What is the promised price for your services?" Achak's eyes narrowed in dislike at the man who stepped into view, closer to her parents, his hands contorted, working as though he was a puppet master to keep the two in check every time Hana or Adrian nearly escaped.

"Master Achak..." Amadi sneered. "My promised price was my freedom, and a place of power in the new government. Something even you won't be able to do a thing about once we have executed the Avatar."

"You'll never win..." Adrian's voice struggled to get through the bloodbending, as his eyes glared defiantly at his captor. "Raya will survive whatever you throw at her, and you will be the ones who will perish in the end."

"Interesting statement." Zola laughed, walking up to Amadi, and the pair now stood near their captives, "When the Avatar has yet to complete her training. Now..." She looked right at the Avatar and Achak, the morning sun that was coming through the windows almost making her amber eyes which were glaring in malice shine through the black mask over her face. "I said this before, and will only say this once more. Either you surrender and come with me, or I order Amadi here to kill your parents. So... which is it? Their freedom, or yours, Avatar? You don't have long to choose."

"Don't..." Hana said, looking up at her daughter's petrified face. "Raya, you can't... Not for us."

Achak made to stand between Raya and the four before them, but Zola raised her hand, her finger wagging in the 'no' motion.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Master Achak. Any tries to get between us, and either you will become another victim in this whole scenario, or they will die before she makes her decision."

Raya didn't know what to do. She'd never been faced with something like this before, and her parents had already fought so hard. The evidence of that fact was throughout their house. While her parents were begging her never to surrender, she was trying her hardest to think about how to make sure to get them all out alive. And she could tell that Zola was loosing her patience. She never thought Zola would stoop as low as to use her own family against her. It seemed as though her mind was refusing to work, and fear gripped her so tightly she couldn't even speak when she opened her mouth. She couldn't let her parents die right before her, but what could she do against a Bloodbender who was known for killing? And Achak already had his hands tied, figuratively speaking.

"I'll give you one last chance to answer me, Avatar!" Zola said, her frustration and impatience building rapidly in the intensity of the situation.

"Don't, Raya. You are the most important..." Hana breathed, her breath raspy and strained as she struggled to form every syllable.

Her father was glaring over at Amadi as he fought with every ounce of will power that he had, managing to in an instant, spin around on the spot, waterbending the spots of water into a wave, augmenting the water in order to attack. But the moment he got to his feet, Amadi flicked his left hand, forcing Adrian to stop, the water to fall back to the floor as he was forced back into a kneeling position.

At a look from Zola, Amadi clenched his hand into a fist, then released it, directing his palm at Adrian, who fell backwards.

At first, it was impossible for Raya and Achak to tell if Adrian was alive or dead as he flopped to the floor. But it became clear when Raya looked into her father's eyes that he had been killed. All the vital spots struck at once from the bloodbending used against him, his lifeless eyes staring empty in his daughter's direction. He was dead before he hit the floor, dead for trying to defend his wife and daughter.

"Adrian!" Hana shouted, until her voice too was cut short and she collapsed on the spot. Pale, lifeless and unmoving.

It seemed in those moments that a darkness filled the office. When it should have been broad, morning daylight, anger, grief and rage filled the room as Raya stared at her parents' forms. What had been her parents, at least.

"I gave you a chance, Avatar. And you just stood there, watched your parents die." Zola sneered. There wasn't a single hint of remorse in her voice as she stepped over Hana's lifeless form. She saw Raya's eyes were now closed, her fists clenched as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

Somehow, Raya had the feeling her parents would have wound up dead, no matter what they did or didn't do. Her rage and grief building, her fists trembling, she didn't know what to do.

At that moment, there was a blast that emanated from Raya's whole body when her emotions hit their peak. Her arrow markings were glowing a bright, white light, and her eyes snapped open as a pillar of light surrounded her, rising from the floor, bursting through the ceiling. It was so bright, that it could be seen all over the city by anyone who looked up. The sound of the wind generated by the triggering of the Avatar State stunned even Achak as he brought up his arm to block the light from blinding his eyes as he looked at Raya, whose rage and anger was now directed at Zola and Amadi for destroying her home, and killing her parents.

"What?!" Zola shouted in terror at the sight before her. She thought Raya had yet to master all the stages of the Avatar, and had not even touched upon the Avatar State. Yet here she was, her markings glowing and her eyes glowing pure white in anger at those who stood before her. When the light faded, there was a powerful blast of wind that sent Amadi against the glass window facing the street.

* * *

Len, Haezel, Zuko and Zhin were all staring at what was happening. Something had occurred that triggered the Avatar State, and now they watched as a man they only knew by face and watching his trial on live television five years ago being flung through the glass window of a second story home, flying through the air and landing with a rather loud thud on the cement street.

"What the heck is Amadi doing here?" Demanded Len, now thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

* * *

Now Raya had Zola by the neck, her narrowed eyes glaring right at the woman who had ordered the death of her parents for no apparent reason other than to capture her.

"You will pay for the crimes which you have committed." Raya said. Only it wasn't her voice that was coming through. Achak recognized the voices of other Avatars blending together, the loudest being Korra. "But first, everyone must see you as I have seen you, and know you for who you really are. I will take from you everything that has made you who you are, just as you have taken from me all that has made my identity worthwhile on this day." With that, Raya reached up with her free hand, ripping off the mask that Zola held so dear to reveal Izumi's enraged and slightly terrified face, the red eyeliner making her amber eyes stand out once more.

"You think you can make me pay, Avatar?" Snarled Izumi, even though she was flattened against the wall facing the street.

Raya raised her right hand, now free from holding Izumi in place, then with a blast of augmented blue fire, Izumi was sent through the wall. The combined force of the Avatar State and her Firebending making Raya even stronger than before, the hole in the wall and the debris flying all over the place as Izumi fell through. Raya watched without looking back at Achak, as Izumi tumbled, grunting at the force of the blow, until she came to a halt at last in the middle of the street, the Avatar glaring down at her.

* * *

"Izumi...!" Zuko said, blinking at the woman that now got to her feet, looking bruised and battered.

"You've all wondered who this woman was, and now you know." Raya's strange voice stated as she raised the mask that Izumi held dear. Then it went up in blue flames and smoke, turning into a small pile of ashes in her hands.

"And you think you've got me cornered? You seem to forget that my strength comes from the sun, which is now fully risen Avatar!" Izumi ignored everyone else, including Zuko, as fire burst from her hands. She refused to be outdone by the Avatar, who leapt from her spot, having been framed by the hole in the wall which she created, and landed neatly in the yard. Izumi sent her fire bombs right at Raya, who blocked and countered the attacks with her own.

* * *

Achak had walked over to check on Adrian and Hana, feeling for pulses and then closing their eyes after realizing it had really happened. It was so quick, they barely had time to think about it. If he'd been able to help quicker, it wouldn't have gone down like this. He looked out the two holes Raya created in her rage, then walked over to the largest in the wall to stare at the ensuing battle just as the Avatar seemed to be punching the ground with her fist, causing an earthquake as large, square chunks of rocks rose, and moved towards Izumi who unsheathed her swords and used her blades combined with precise firebending to slice through the chunks of solid earth.

* * *

_Raya's entire spirit seemed to have been lifted from her body in the instant her grief and rage took over all thought and rationale. Staring around at the empty space surrounding her, she heard something in front of her and spun back to see Avatar Aang striding towards her. _

_ "Aang!" She said in relief. _

_ "Raya, you must calm down. If you do not, you will affect everyone around you even more than you already have." Aang looked at her, raising a hand as she came over. _

_ "But... my mom and dad... They're..." She looked down at her feet, her grief threatening to overcome her once more. _

_ "There was nothing you could've done. Even if you'd surrendered, and gone with Izumi and Amadi, Amadi would still have killed them." Explained Aang, his eyes full of sorrow and pity for the young Avtaar. "I understand what you are going through. Believe me. My entire tribe was massacred by the Fire Nation when I was still a child, locked in an iceberg for a hundred years. They were my family to me. But, like when Katara and Sokka found me, you are not alone. You still have your friends at Air Temple Island. Go to them for comfort, Raya." _

_ "But... But..." Sniffed Raya, shaking her head, not sure what to say or do. _

_ "Trust me. What you are doing now in the Avatar State is not the answer. You must calm yourself..." Aang put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked back up at him as his own eyes started to glow once more and he started to fly up and away from her, while she felt herself falling backwards... _

* * *

What triggered the release of Raya in the Avatar State was what happened after Amadi awoke from his brief coma. He saw Zola unmasked, and fighting the Avatar, looking like they were an even match for one another. The citizens were all looking out of their windows, but too terrified to get involved in what was going on. Even her friends were unsure what to do, or what was going on. All they knew was that Amadi had been sent flying through a second story window, shortly followed by the unmasked Zola, who turned out to be Izumi.

Then it hit Amadi. _Her friends..._

He stood up, then focussed his concentration just as Raya redirected a lightning blast sent at her from Izumi, adding a vertical pillar of blue fire to the attack as she did so.

"That's far enough, Avatar!" Amadi shouted, his voice bellowing in the street they were battling it out in. "Unless you wish to loose your friends as well as your family today, I suggest you put an end to this and surrender yourself!"

The Avatar turned her glowing eyes in time to see Amadi using bloodbending rather painfully on Zuko, Len, Zhin, Haezel, and even forcing Achak to join the group as they hovered in mid-air. She could easily use airbending to break them free, but that would put them in danger of injury when they fell. The glowing faded, to reveal Raya's normal multicolored eyes, and the arrow markings were once again bright blue instead of pure white as she stared. She wouldn't risk anyone else loosing their life because of her.

Izumi could have kissed Amadi for his brilliance in getting the Avatar to think about what she was doing.

"Which one should I kill first?" Amadi said, looking at each of the struggling victims. Then, Haezel floated forward. "How about the youngest, whose life has barely begun...? It would be so easy. Just like your parents... I could make it quick and painless."

"Wait." Raya's voice was heavy with dread, and conviction, seeing the fear in Haezel's eyes was more than she could stand for, so soon after having lost her parents then her friends realizing what happened to trigger the Avatar State to know they were next on the slate simply for being with her. "If you promise to leave them unharmed... I'll come with you. But the moment I get wind that you may have hurt them, I will retaliate."

"No... Raya..."

While Raya was surprised that it was Zuko who spoke, she kept her eyes on Izumi and Amadi.

"Is that your promise, then?" Izumi walked up to Raya, her swords ready in case the Avatar tried something tricky again.

"Yes. If you and Amadi keep your word that they will be left out of this." Raya hung her head.

"Very well then." Izumi glanced at Amadi, who looked disappointed, but nodded.

The last thing Zuko saw as he struggled against the bloodbending holding him captive was Raya walking up to Izumi and Amadi, reaching for something around her neck, and dropping what looked like a delicate necklace to the ground. Then, he fell to the ground, and into blackness, landing hard on the cemented sidewalk...

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

Wow... was this a doozy! Not in the fact that it took forever to write this time, just that it had so much going on and ended the way it did.

I told you I had something big planned for Izumi/Zola and her bloodbending buddy, whose name was finally revealed as Amadi. Didn't I? And before you say that bloodbending doesn't kill, think back to Hama and her escape from prison in her flashback. They never explained what happened to the guard who became her first human victim in bloodbending, and I assume he was killed. Since Hama didn't really seem to have a problem with doing what it took to get her way about something.

And I've been planning on this for a long time, not only the first time Raya's Avatar State was revealed, but the death of her parents. It's going to be a catalyst in the rest of the story. Kind of like how Aang realizing what happened to his people was something that affected him for a good portion of The Last Airbender. I've always felt that the real Avatar State was somewhat of a terrifying thing to be at the receiving end of, when its wrath is provoked and its power is uncontrolled. Can you imagine Raya pretty much tearing the street apart while she is letting her emotions run wild like that?

I also really wanted to show her using lightning and redirecting it while under the Avatar State... I've always thought that was an awesome skill when used right!

It took me quite a while to get to this point in the story, and now that I'm here I'm kind of surprised at how quickly it went by, the writing process. It only took me a few days total as opposed to a month or two for the last chapter. But I'm quite happy with it. I hope you guys like the change of pace. While the attack may seem sudden to those not paying attention, there have been hints in the last few chapters about what Izumi/Zola and Amadi have been planning, they just had to wait for the full moon to be at its best spot for Amadi's bloodbending to be at its strongest. I also wanted to make it clear that Hana and her husband Adrian didn't just let the stranger in to their home, they fought like demons to get them out before anything happened. If Hana's waterbending against Izumi before at the dance was any indication, she doesn't take crap from anyone.

Not to mention... I can imagine Korra appearing to help Raya, then as she's fighting, Aang calming both down and helping the new Avatar return back to her 'normal' state. Just in time for real crap to go down.

Also, why didn't anyone else step in to stop the fight? Confusion and shock does things to people, and sometimes make them do (or not do) stupid things. I mean, look at Katara during Zuko's Agni Kai against Azula, someone so brilliant froze on the spot as the lightning was headed right at her... Yeah. It happens.

Anywho... I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! There is certainly more to come, I just have to write it. ;)

Oh! And to anyone who celebrates the holiday season, and whatever you celebrate, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Hanukkah, etcetera! (In case I don't get a new chapter out before Christmas or something).


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Comments: **Since I don't wanna spoil anything for the reader, I will reserve proper commentating for the end of this chapter. I will just warn you guys that this chapter does get darker before it gets lighter, figuratively speaking. So be prepared! Read on, my friends, read on!

**Chapter Ten: Revelations Beyond the Harbor **

It had to have been a nightmare. Just a nightmare. His head throbbing, and everything around him spinning, Prince Zuko II woke in a daze after having been nocked out rather thuroughly at Raya surrendered herself at last to Amadi, and the woman hunting her who turned out to be the one his family arranged for him to marry, Izumi. Izumi... she was going to kill the Avatar herself, without realizing the full extent of what she was doing. Either that or she knew, and she just didn't care.

"Easy there, Your Majesty." A voice said, as rather strong hands helped him to his feet.

Zuko looked up to see one of the Police Chief's Lieutenants helping him as the others were rising as well. Staring around, he saw Haezel and Len coming to, and Achak running over to his children, embracing them both in relief.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Achak breathed.

"Daddy... what happened?" Haezel rubbed her forehead, thinking about everything. "What happened to trigger Raya's Avatar State in the house and have her practically blow the whole place up?!" She looked at the wreckage that was once Raya's childhood home.

"Avatar Raya's family has been killed by a rather infamous Bloodbender." Chief Nianzu Beifong had just come out of the house after another group of investigators took over. He rubbed his temples looking as though he'd just stepped out of a nightmare himself.

"Is there any sign of Raya, anywhere?" Asked Zuko, striding over to the rest of the group.

"No. I'm having my Earthbenders do city wide scans, and wherever Izumi and Amadi have taken her, our Avatar is no longer here." Nianzu sighed. "The only thing we've found so far is this, and that was only because Master Zhin did a scan of the local area while you and Len were still unconscious." He held up a necklace that Raya had almost always worn around her neck, even during perfectly ordinary days she would just tuck it under the collar of her shirt due to its importance to her. Zuko took the necklace from the Chief, and pocketed it as Rikki came up to him with an all too familiar, worried and lonely whimper.

"We're going to do all we can to rescue Raya, I can assure you." Zuko stated, not to Rikki, but to the Police Chief.

"Of course, Majesty. But be careful, Amadi and Izumi are both very dangerous people." Chief Nianzu stated.

"Like I don't know that? I was there the very first time Izumi tried to capture Raya on Air Temple Island." Snapped a now irritated and annoyed Zuko, turning his back on the Police Chief to join his friends. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Minoru has been busy gathering intel from all of his contacts across the city. Since we aren't able to find Raya with the Earthbending sensor scan, he's doing some of his old fashioned investigation techniques to gain some intel on where they might've taken our friend." Achak replied.

Haezel was still sniffing quietly, shaken up at what had happened that day. She was the first person chosen by Amadi to die if Raya didn't act on a decision. And Raya already lost her parents to that monster just a few minutes before, according to what her father told the police. Which in turn triggered one of the most frightening things she'd ever seen before... a fully enraged Raya, with an activated Avatar State that caused her power to spiral nearly out of control. But still, if it weren't for Raya, Haezel wouldn't be alive. She had to return the favor, even if the Avatar State, and the voices that were coming through while Raya was in said state was terrifying. Raya was still her best friend, gosh darn it.

"Haezel, are you ok?" Len asked his younger sister, seeing how out of character she was after her ordeal.

"I'm fine. Just shaken up is all." Replied Haezel.

"I can understand if you don't wish to accompany us on our upcoming mission." Achak said slowly, as though he were dropping a hint that he might not think his daughter was up for such a task so soon after being used as a bargaining tool by the enemy.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I'll be fine. I need to return the favor to Raya and help her get out of her predicament." Haezel looked right into her father's eyes, and he could tell there would be no point in arguing with her.

* * *

Struggling against the chains that held her arms against the cold metal cell wall, Raya could hardly move. She knew she was on a boat, most likely headed to the Fire Nation, but in this utter darkness, she couldn't see a thing. If only she'd learned to Metalbend before all of this, she could break out. Then she remembered her promise to remain Izumi's prisoner so long as her friends remained unharmed. She found it ironic that she spent all that time trying to improve herself and master Earthbending, build up her strength, only to have this happen.

Just as she sighed in annoyance at how life seemed to want to treat her right now, the door to her cell opened.

"Well, Raya," Izumi said, striding in flanked on her right side by Amadi. "You have effectively exposed my identity to the world. Thanks to what you've done, and neighbors with their own cameras handing the information to your little journalist friend, my face and identity as Zola is now exposed."

"Well, Izumi," Raya imitated Izumi's tone of voice rather effectively, "That's what you get for being a murderous, crazy witch and attacking my family who had nothing to do with our fight. You take away what was most precious to me, and I take away what was most precious to you."

"An eye for an eye, hm, Avatar?" Izumi walked right up to her, kneeling to be at eye level with her captive, and grabbing her by the chin to look into her face. "Is that how you like to play? So be it. I have a present for you, and I'd like to see you top that. It's called torture, pain, and humiliation. Your friends aren't here to get you out of this mess, little Zuzu is nowhere to be found, and you've barely touched upon the Avatar State, which was activated only once I might add." Izumi pulled out what looked like a needle and syringe from a hip pocket Raya never knew she had. "By the time I am done with you, no Avatar will have faced the amount of pain you will experience in this cell. Shall we begin?" She asked, letting go of Raya's face to stand back a little bit to let Amadi in the cell as well.

In response, Raya spat in Izumi's face to show her opinion of whatever it was Izumi had in store for her.

* * *

"We've spanned out our search to include Yue Bay, but there is still no sign of the Avatar, Master Achak." Chief Nianzu Beifong said heavily later that evening.

"Check every Fire Nation ship, and Air ship in the area. I don't want any stone left unturned. What Izumi has done... it's unthinkable." Achak's patience was wearing thin as report after report was coming in without a confirmation of a location of Raya.

"I am going to join the search of the Yue Bay personally." Zuko said, standing up from his seat in the Grand Council.

"But Your Majesty...!" Yahto looked up from his state of shock at last once Zuko spoke up.

"When I find out where she is being held captive, I'll let Master Achak and my friends know so we can stage a rescue. I don't want a full army making our presence known, that will be just what Izumi will expect from me now that I know her real identity." Zuko had taken the fact that all this time, Izumi was out to kill the Avatar one way or another as a personal insult. Especially since he'd been engaged to her, it was by arrangements made by their parents, but he'd still wanted to give Izumi the benefit of the doubt. Until now, when Raya revealed to them all what was hidden underneath Zola's mask, it had come with as much of a shock as seeing Raya in a fully enraged and activated Avatar State, on the rampage against Izumi and Amadi. Now all that mattered to him, was finding Raya before Izumi killed her. Then bringing her back home to do his best to console her as she came to grips with the reality of what happened without turning violent once more. He had no idea what Izumi was doing to her right now, and dreaded what he would find when he found them.

"And I am coming with you, Prince Zuko." Achak stated in a 'no point in arguing with me' tone of voice, standing from his own seat as well after seeing the look in the Prince's eyes.

"Fine. We can use Eira this way, during daylight hours to get from ship to ship and inspect every inch personally until there is no more daylight. I'm not going to stop until we find our Avatar and bring her home." Zuko was serious, with his amber eyes narrowed as he thought about the task at hand. But he was grateful for the Airbending master's help while the other council members discussed how to console and ease the worries of the citizens of Republic City during their search.

* * *

There were few in the city who really knew what had happened on the block where their Avatar had been raised since her early childhood. Few neighbors were willing to talk about it to the media that swarmed the area once word got out, and they realized the pillar of light they'd seen was from an enraged Avatar going on a full, Avatar State induced rampage against two people. With Chief Nianzu Beifong ordering the police to quarantine the street to help people there avoid most of the media and people in general who just wanted a closer look at the scene, the only person who had really gotten in to the street to do a proper report was Minoru, and he was kept busy all day interviewing people once Achak, Len, Haezel, Zuko, Rikki and Zhen had left for Air Temple Island.

He admittedly had been prepared for a standard report on how Raya's Earthbending training was going, after a rather humorous start to the next level to become a fully fledged Avatar, he was looking forward to discussing how much Zhin had been drilling her since her failure to bend the iron rock on the beeches of Air Temple Island. Instead, with a heavy heart, he was talking with the neighbors that knew the family best and were in shock at what happened. He also learned through discussions with the neighbors, that Raya was extremely close to both of her parents since she didn't have many friends while growing up. It wasn't surprising to them, the furious reaction from the Avatar in regards to their deaths, but it was astonishing at the potential, and the fear she apparently placed in the ones who attacked her family.

* * *

At Air Temple Island, Len, Haezel, Zhin and Rikki were all gathered in Raya's gazebo in a state of shock at what happened. Haezel in particular seemed to be particularly struck by all the worry and concern the city was expressing over Raya's disappearance, and it seemed to bring home to her something she knew was on Raya's mind all the time.

"Ya know, I find it funny..." Haezel stated half-heartedly. "That the only time an entire city that's supposed to rely on their Avatar from the moment they are discovered doesn't pay much attention to her until she has been captured by a blood thirsty, firebending freak of nature."

"Wow... that's even more depressing than what I was gonna say." Zhen blinked, putting a consoling arm around the young woman.

"It just goes to show you how human nature works sometimes. So long as nothing 'exciting' is going on, they don't care." Len shrugged.

* * *

It was after a long day of searching United Nations ships of all kinds and sizes, that Achak finally convinced Zuko to end the search for the day.

"We've already searched so many ships," He explained, feeling quite weary and worn out himself. "And the police task force will continue to investigate overnight. But you must come back to the Island to rest. You know you'll need to be at your full strength. For not only when we find Raya, no doubt we'll find Izumi and Amadi."

On the way back to the Island- which honestly wasn't a long trip at all from the Bay- Zuko faced away from Achak. There were many things on his mind that day. Apart from Izumi's betrayal, how cruel she was shown to be in order to get what she wanted, there was another thing. He knew he had a lot to live up to, sharing his ancestor's name in this day and age, when everyone who was anyone knew of Fire Lord Zuko, and how he helped Avatar Aang and his friends end the Hundred Year War. But there was also the fact that his own desires were starting to slowly reveal themselves during the search. This disturbed him even more than Izumi's betrayal at this point. He had to make his ancestor proud of him, but there was this other thing gnawing at his insides the longer it took to find the current Avatar.

Or perhaps it was just his state of exhaustion from the shock of today's events, and the ensuing searches that had his brain jumbled up at the moment. He himself wasn't exactly clear as to why he took the initiative in this search and rescue mission, but here he was, sitting atop a flying bison after a long day going from ship to ship looking for Raya after her disappearance. Thinking about everything, his ancestors, their current situation, and his own jumbled thoughts on the whole matter, he sighed, rubbing his hand over his forehead to brush his bangs out of his eyes in the wind as Eira started the descent which told him they were back at the Island.

They were met at once by Len, an anxious Haezel, Zhin, Minoru and Rikki.

"Any luck?" Asked Haezel the moment the two men dismounted the flying bison.

Achak shook his head.

"No. For now, we have to call an end to our search. But the Police are continuing it for us, and will report first thing in the morning if they found anything." He said as Zuko stood in a stoic silence. "In the meantime, there is something I must show you all. Follow me."

Achak led the group across the island to Raya's now empty gazebo.

"Raya's home? But we've been here practically all day!" Complained Len when he didn't understand right away what his father was doing.

"Just come with me, and stow the attitude, all right?" Snapped a rather annoyed Achak. Then once he was in the gazebo, he bent down to his knees, pulled out the boxes under Raya's bed, and started digging for something they couldn't see until moments later, he stood back up, holding her art journal. "Come over here." He said, walking to the table which Raya normally sat at- though it currently had more chairs around it with the four having occupied it all day.

"Zuko, why don't you take a seat. It's probably been a while for you." Len stated, trying to show some concern for the Prince who'd been busy working all day.

So after nodding his thanks, Zuko took a seat in front of Achak, while Haezel, Minoru and Zhin took their own seats around them.

"So what's in the book, Master Airhead?" Asked Zhin.

"Here..." Achak opened the journal, and the group all leaned in.

"Wow, I didn't realize Raya drew this much... I thought it was just a hobby." Len stated, blinking. "How long have you known about this, dad?"

"A few weeks. I haven't told anyone because I thought she would tell you when she was ready. But I think it's time you knew." Achak watched their reactions as Zuko turned the page- him being closest to the book.

Each image contained either scenes from a lonely and rather angry childhood, spirits of Avatars that have passed before her, Princess Yue the moon spirit, or scenes of Republic City from her gazebo. Then there were also a few more recent images of her friends, and Achak and his family and how she observed them.

"She keeps herself pretty busy when she's not working." Even Zhen looked impressed at Raya's rendition of her. "Kinda makes me wish she'd finished this one before being blackmailed and kidnapped by Izumi. She made me look like a total kick-butt Earthbending warrior!"

"Dad... why do you feel the need to show us this?" Asked a confused Len, as Achak remained rather silent while the group was looking through the images Raya had drawn and colored.

* * *

"So she's passed out already?"

"That's what it looks like, Mistress." Amadi replied.

"Psh... lightweight. C'mon, let's get back to the bridge for now. I've still got work that needs to be done." Izumi looked disappointed that the Avatar had not lasted long in the torture, even though it had been nearly eight hours solid in the cell. Turning on her heel, her back to the unconscious Avatar, Izumi led Amadi out, and paused as the guards closed the doors behind her. "Alert me the moment you hear her waking up again. We are far from ending her misery."

"Yes, M'lady." The guard bowed.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Izumi marched with Amadi down the hallway towards the bridge of the ship.

* * *

Raya had no idea how much time had passed, only that she felt miserable. Every bone in her body ached, she could feel cuts and bruises across her body. There was even a slash across her face that she could feel was bleeding. She made sure not to make a noise, since that would be a sure thing to bring back her captor. Unable to see anything in her blackened cell, she couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore, and getting any sense of direction was impossible in the pitch darkness.

She was alone. Utterly and completely alone. Closing her eyes, images of the recent events threatened to over take her. She barely had time to comprehend her parents' death, then to have her best friends and teachers be the target of the bloodbender and Izumi had been too much for her to handle. So she surrendered. It was the only way she could see getting everyone out of that mess, to protect the ones that mattered most to her.

Just as a tear silently slid down her face, a hand gently caressed her cheek. With a start, Raya's eyes opened up, her head snapping upward and cracking against the cold metal walls.

It wasn't Izumi, or Amadi. But a glowing figure filled the room with a calming blue-white light...

* * *

"You mean... all this time she wasn't feeling like she was really part of our group?" Blinked Haezel.

"There are burdens that the Avatar will always carry, no matter the generation. It is something that few people can fully understand. But I hope that once we return her to the Island where she belongs, we can find some kind of middle ground in our understanding of one another. She has come from a life of being shunned by her own peers, rarely accepted for who she was. Then there is the shock of learning she is the Avatar, the protector of the world and the one who must restore balance between all the elements of nature." Achak replied, pulling the precious art journal back towards himself.

"But... I was trying so hard to be a good friend to her." Haezel looked to the side, and Len put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haezel, there are some things you just can't force on others. I'm sure Raya thinks of you as a dear friend, but again... There are few things about being the Avatar that can ever be fully comprehended by people who do not share the same responsibilities." Achak tried his best to console his daughter, who seemed to take this news as a bit of an insult.

"Then I'm gonna try even harder when she comes back to get her to understand that we're not only friends, but sisters too!" Haezel pounded her fist on the table, startling her friends in the group. "And I'm gonna start by joining your raid on the Fire Nation fools who took her from us."

"Atta girl. We're gonna show 'em who's boss!" Zhen wrapped a rather strong arm around Haezel, who was grinning broadly at the Earthbender's support.

"Ahem... back on topic." Achak coughed a little at the two young women, who looked back at him as though they thought there wasn't anything wrong with what they were talking about.

"What you're trying to say is we're all going to have to work a little harder than before at finding middle ground with Raya, not just as the Avatar, but as her new family with her parents dead, right?" Zuko said, and Achak nodded. Zuko leaned back in his chair, thinking. He'd been planning on doing that already once Raya came back to them. So it wasn't really a hard decision to make as a group. However, there was still something else rather on the personal side that was nagging the prince in the back of his brain. He chose to keep it there, not wanting to see the reactions of Len, Haezel, Zhen and Minoru if he chose then to confess what was really on his mind. Why he was so determined to find Raya and bring her back.

Achak looked at the young prince, raising an eyebrow as he was clearly lost in thought even though he stayed on topic when he spoke.

* * *

"Avatar Wei Shun...!" Raya gasped. "But what...? How...?"

"You summoned me here, young Avatar. And I wished to speak with you as well. I hoped to speak to you sooner. But I needed the permissions of all the previous Avatars that came before you. And you had to be ready to receive my wisdom." Wei Shun said as her power sealed the door to the cell, preventing anyone from coming in no matter how hard they tried. No one would be able to hear the conversation either. All they would see through the window of the cell door was a bright wall of light that kept anyone from seeing into the actual cell.

Raya blinked. Of all the shocking things to happen recently, this was perhaps the most bizarre. Yet somehow, she felt comforted all the same by the appearance of the Avatar from not two generations before her.

"But why...? How...?" She stammered.

"I was once taught by Avatar Korra that sometimes, when we have reached our lowest point, we are open to the most change. And that time is now, for you, Avatar Raya. The death of your parents, the physical and emotional trauma you have gone through... As unbelievable as this may seem to you, it has left you more receptive to your spiritual side. Have you not noticed that, during times of your utmost loneliness and grief at the lack of acceptance of your peers, when you have felt most alone in the world without a single friend, that you did not feel entirely alone?" Smiled Wei Shun.

Raya blinked again, thinking about what Wei Shun was telling her. This, coming from the one Avatar who was considered the most beautiful of all the Avatars. She was also proving to be exceptionally wise, and a good guidance counsellor. This thought seemed to amuse Wei Shun, who giggled, kneeling down to be at eye level with Raya in her awkward position as Raya thought about her past that she normally tried to run from. All those times, the source of many of the images she drew of Princess Yue, the moon spirit, and other Avatars, it had been when she was so overcome by her loneliness without a single human friend that she could really connect with. She'd felt a presence comforting her by the creak, and a burning curiosity to try her hand at bending water like her parents. But instead of water, she found she could bend fire! How elated she'd been at the time, that she was unique and special. Until she realized that Firebenders were laughed at, often ridiculed by society until they ceased to Firebend outside of the Fire Nation. She then had to practice her Fire Bending on her own, because she wasn't willing to give up something that was so much a part of her, like waterbending was to her parents.

Her parents...

She sighed.

"Raya... you must not let Izumi Zola kill you. If you die, then so do the hopes of this world of starting anew. You are the key to defeating Fire Lord Michio. He knows secrets of the Fire Nation at this point that even Prince Zuko isn't aware of."

"But how do I get out of here? I can't even metal-bend yet, all I can do is earthbend and a fat load of help that will be in this metal crate that I'm stuck in." Raya asked, looking at the spirit of Avatar Wei Shun, who looked right back at her.

In a flash, Raya could see as though from the air the massive war ship she was on in the middle of the oceans beyond Yue Bay.

"You are not in the bowels of the ship, Raya. In fact, Izumi has chosen to keep you quite near her living quarters." Wei Shun's voice filled Raya's mind. "Your friends will be coming to your rescue soon. I have asked Avatar Aang to send a message to his closest descendant, the one whom he has the strongest connection to apart from you in this physical world. And he will use that knowledge to the best of their ability to save you. But you must do your part in this act as well." Wei Shun reappeared before Raya in mid air above the temple in their spirit form, they looked down at the war ship.

"You mean Master Achak?" Raya's eyes went wide in surprise at this realization.

"Indeed. He will rally your friends, and they will come. When that time arrives, I will help you escape to meet them halfway. But you must be ready. Spend this time to meditate, and clear your mind as well as you can."

"I will." Nodded Raya as she returned to her body, Wei Shun standing in front of her in the cell once more.

"You must never think that your death will solve the problems of this world Raya. It would, in fact, cause more problems if you died than you could ever imagine. Think back to the history of the Avatar, and learn from it. You are the most important person in this world, not just as the Avatar, but to your friends. You must learn the elements from them as well as you can, you must train as hard as you can to become the master of the elements before Fire Lord Michio makes his first move to overturn society as we know it." Wei Shun's voice started to sound as though it were coming from an old radio.

"Wait! There's so much more I need to talk to you about before that happens!" Exclaimed a suddenly panicked Raya.

She felt her spirit lift from her cell once more, then travel across the world at lightning speed, until she could see...

"The Northern Water Tribe?" She gawked.

"Yes. When it comes time for you to learn Waterbending, come to the Northern Water Tribe, and there, you will find the spirit pool, where the Moon Spirit Yue resides, and you will be able to enter the Spirit World to find me and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability." Wei Shun smiled.

"Wei Shun..." Raya blinked, looking around for the Avatar, but the moment she blinked, Raya saw that Wei Shun had vanished. "Wei Shun...! Wei Shun!" She called out, her voice echoing on the once more blackened cell walls. She frowned, her head hanging as everything returned to normal. She thought about the conversation she had, the revelations that came to her in that moment. "The Northern Water tribe..." She muttered as she could hear metal footsteps running down the hall and the door bursting open with a blast of firebending.

"What is going on in here?" Demanded the guard, but they saw only Raya, chained to the wall with her head hanging in defeat.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Izumi, walking in with her companion, Amadi directly behind her.

"There was a glowing light that lasted quite a long time, Izumi. We couldn't get in no matter what we tried until just now when it vanished." The guard in charge of Raya stated.

"Hmm... It could be one of the Avatar Spirits attempting communication with her. Well, Avatar?" Sneered Izumi, striding up to Raya, grabbing her by the chin and forcing Raya to look her in the eyes. Even then, Raya managed to stare sideways at the floor. "Answer me! Were you just in contact with a past spirit of yourself or not?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about what makes an Avatar tick, Zola." Was Raya's response, much to Izumi's fury and rage.

Izumi slapped Raya as hard as she could before standing back.

"It seems you need another attitude adjustment, Avatar. Amadi!" She snapped, as Amadi stepped forward with a sneer.

"With pleasure." He said, preparing himself for some of the bloodbending that he enjoyed so much lately.

* * *

Mei had been trying to wake her husband all night as he mumbled in his sleep about his ancestor, Aang. It wasn't until the sun rose that his eyes snapped open, and he sat right up.

"Raya...!" He gasped.

"Is everything ok dear? You've been talking in your sleep all night!"

"I'm fine. But Raya won't be if we don't act." Achak sighed, running his hand over his face to wipe the sweat away. He then looked at the arrow tattooed on the back of his hand. It was just like Aang's. Only he wasn't the Avatar, Raya was. And it was his duty to ensure her safety and well being. He had known that well before now, but it was even more important that he look after her than previously. Things would become so urgent that she have a constant companion, someone to guide her in this world, that he would have to devote all of his time while she trained, to make sure she had what she needed to prosper, while still letting her spread her wings and discover her destiny as the Avatar. "Mei, I need you to wake everyone. Len, Haezel, Prince Zuko, Zhen, Minoru... Everyone. I will meet them at the main Airbending training grounds." He told his wife before kissing her and getting out of bed.

Mei looked at her husband, a look of concern on her face as she watched him hurry off to prepare himself for the task ahead, before getting out of bed to dress herself and do as he asked of her.

In fifteen minutes, they were all gathered where Achak asked them to be, waiting wide-eyed and ready for whatever he had to tell them.

"Good, you're all here." Achak walked over, standing next to his wife.

"So why'd you wake us up at six in the morning, anyways?" Asked Zhen, looking a little grumpy as she mentioned the hour. Even though she would often wake Raya much earlier than that for some training in the pitch darkness of the early morning.

"I had a vision of Avatar Aang last night." Achak said. And he raised a brow at how attentive they all were suddenly.

"And?" Asked Zuko.

"He told me where Raya is being held. Why none of our Police forces haven't been able to find her, and why none of the ships in Yue Bay have had her. It is because Izumi has already left Republic City, on her way to the Fire Nation in her own ship that she used just before we closed off the island." Achak stated.

Zuko looked shocked and furious, while the others were rather surprised.

"Why didn't your Ancestor say anything sooner? How can you confirm this?" Asked Zuko.

"I have already sent a request on a report of all the ships, Fire Nation or otherwise that left the port earlier that day just after Raya's capture. It should be coming to me in about twenty minutes." Achak replied, raising a hand to stifle any farther bursts of surprise and outrage. "Once we have the clearance of that knowledge, then we can move in to rescue her."

"But they could be halfway to the Fire Nation by now!" Haezel said.

"Indeed. Which is why I will be piloting the small Sato-AirPlane that we will be using to reach them as quickly as possible." Mei said. She blinked at the dumbfounded looks on their faces, even Achak. "Oh come on, Achak, you think you could make it on time on Eira? No offense, but they'll be expecting something like a Flying Bison instead of my own personal Sato-AirPlane when it comes to an ambush. They seem to think it's a symbol of an Avatar who's mastered Air Bending!" Mei smiled calmly.

"And here I thought it was only Raya who had the cool mom!" Haezel ran up to hug her mother.

"Such little faith you children have in your mother..." Mei commented in sarcasm as Achak looked at his wife.

"Mei..." He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her aside from the others and Haezel.

"What? You aren't going to tell me that I can't help you out, are you?" Mei asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am! You can't endanger yourself like this! If they shot you down, and you became their prisoner... I... I don't know what I'd do." Achak shook his head at the thought.

"Sweetie, look at me. I know you'd rather take Eira yourself, but she would stick out like a sore thumb. I may not be an AirBender, but I am a pilot. And a skilled pilot at that. I could've been the General of the United Air Forces if I wanted to, but I chose to live here with you. And now, I'm chosing to help you rescue our friend. Who is like a daughter to us now." Mei pointed out. "You _know _I would do _anything _to protect our children. Even come out of retirement."

"Fine." Achak said after looking a long time into his wife's eyes. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Mei..."

"That, I will promise." She said this matter-of-factly, before their attention was drawn elsewhere by a messenger.

"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Achak, but we've confirmed that there is a Fire Nation war ship that departed just twenty minutes after Avatar Raya was captured." The man said.

That got their attention, and they all looked at the messenger in Airbender Acolyte clothes.

Luckily, the man didn't wait to be pressed for more details. Instead, he went on once he knew they were all listening.

"The Fire Nation ship is marked with the Royal trimmings on the stern and the bow, with a tower with golden Fire Nation emblems across the bridge. Two steam stacks power this vessel, and it will reach the Fire Nation by six o'clock this evening." He stated, reading off the clipboard he carried.

"That doesn't leave us much time." Minoru said.

"We'll only have a short window to gather skilled benders for this attack... Apart from you, Prince Zuko, Zhen, Len and Haezel... Minoru, you are not requested to come however-" Achak looked at the group before him.

"I don't think I should go with you guys anyways. I may be an earthbender, but I'm no metalbender." Minoru said rather practically. "I would only drag you guys down."

"Gonna miss you, buddy." Len stated, putting a hand on Minoru's shoulder.

"Then that just leaves who else we need to call." Achak thought for a moment. Then Zhen spoke up.

"How about those three?" She pointed behind them, and up the steps were striding three figures that surprised all of them. She'd sensed them approaching just as Achak and Minoru were talking.

Nianzu Beifong, Shen, and Borra were all striding towards them.

"Erm... You three?" Asked Len, not sure what use an old lady would be to their mission.

"You'd be surprised how age benefits skill, young one." Borra smiled back as Zhen raced to greet her twin.

"Hey sis, I hear you've been running that Avatar ragged!" Shen commented. She wore an almost identical outfit to her sister, only her skirt covered her belly, and she wore black boots. Her shirt and skirt were also a light shade of water tribe blue, trimmed in white. The ribbon at her left shoulder was the palest of blue, as well as the hair tie which held her hair in its pony tail. She also wore black shorts underneath her skirt, and when the twins were side by side even with Shen wearing boots, they were practically the same height as the other.

Nianzu Beifong was wearing his full metal Republic City Police chief uniform, ready for anything that came his way.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of calling them, since they were closest to us and cared the most about the depth of our situation." Mei smiled.

"I don't see why it wouldn't hurt to have two of the best metalbenders in the world on our side here." Nodded Len, though he was surprised at how much of a difference there was between the two figures. Zhen was probably two heads shorter than Nianzu, and Nianzu certainly held himself up differently than her. Though perhaps wearing the metal armor made a difference in their appearances too.

Borra was not in her usual attire, instead, she wore the female warrior garb of the Northern Water Tribe, the fur on the open sleeves white, her hood pulled back, and her dark navy blue pants hanging over her boots. Her jacket was zipped up around her rather large mid-section, hanging almost to her knees and lined in white fur, she looked more like a Water Tribe Royalty than a warrior. And her hair was tied back in a knot in the traditional Water Tribe style.

"We are all ready when you are, then." Borra said after the twins were done with their standard greeting.

"I'll go ready the plane." Mei said, dashing off to the landing pad on the island as the group gathered together, and Minoru stepped aside to watch.

"So... Two skilled Earth and Metalbenders, two excellent waterbenders, three airbenders, and the best Firebender we have." Achak looked at them all.

"Two once we get Raya out of there." Zuko reminded him.

"Right. That all depends on her condition. Aang didn't talk much about the state she was in, even when I asked. We'll just have to hope we're all enough to rescue Raya." Achak replied, looking around at the group.

"Then let's get going." Len stated, spinning his staff around as though making sure he himself was ready for a raid on a heavily armed Fire Nation ship.

* * *

The Ship was steadily making its way towards the Fire Nation, it's precious cargo locked away inside, as Izumi made sure everything was going smoothly for the new Fire Lord to greet them upon their arrival. Everything was looking just fine, until the late morning when one of her officers at the bridge contacted her as she'd been making her way to Raya's cell.

"What is it?" She snapped as Amadi's eyes narrowed. No one had dared contact her until now when she'd been approaching her prisoner's cell.

"There's a Sato-Airplane approaching us at a fast rate, M'lady." The officer stated. "It's got the markings of the United Nations on it's flank."

"Let them land, but make sure we have soldiers at every entrance, and on the bridge waiting to take them into custody. I won't have any delays in getting the Avatar to the Fire Nation!" Ordered an alarmed Izumi. Would Master Achak really be foolish enough to challenge her right now? Then she had an idea. "Amadi... I have a task for you."

"Indeed, Madam?" He bowed, a bloodthirsty sneer upon his face.

As the hatchway opened, Zuko looked at the ship, with Fire Nation soldiers lining up and waiting for them to come down.

"Looks like the red carpet has teeth." He commented.

"Are you ready, Haezel?" Achak looked at his daughter. This would be her first time in any fight, using her Airbending in a violent way.

She swallowed, but nodded.

"I'm going to fly down low enough for you to make a jump for it, but I won't be able to hang around for long. Contact me on the bluetooth the moment you're ready to get out!" Mei's voice came over a loudspeaker as the group gathered around the hatchway.

Borra had a hand on each of her granddaughter's shoulders. Not in a protective manner, but in a way that showed she was already proud of them for taking on this task. Nianzu was in full Republic City Police Chief armor, minus the cape which would only slow him down. And Achak, Len and Haezel all carried their staff's, ready to make a leap which would be aided by their Airbending skill.

"Let's do this." Achak stated once Mei had flown the plane low enough for them to make a smooth landing on the bow of the ship.

* * *

Raya was wondering why Izumi had not come in yet that day, but kept her eyes closed in order to meditate, and ignore the pain that shot through her body each time she tried to move.

_They are here_. Wei Shun's voice could be heard in her thoughts. _I can help you, if you are ready_.

* * *

The moment they jumped from the airplane, the eight attackers had to go on the defensive. Firebending from the front nearly sent them flying off the ship, if Borra and Shen had not summoned water from the ocean the boat sailed on, and in the midst of waterbending, turned it to ice the moment it made contact with the Firebenders' bodies by the time they landed.

"We've gotta stop this ship from going any farther!" Nianzu called over the sound of the enraged Firebenders.

"I've got this covered." Borra stated, and while Haezel and Len kept the Firebenders from attacking her, the older woman took a deep breath. Lowering her hands, then raising them again with closed eyes, she made this movement three times until suddenly the ship seemed to rock violently, when she waterbent the very ocean, turning a section of it in to solid ice, freezing the huge vessel in the middle of the waters it was traversing across.

"Woah..." Len commented as he dodged a Firebender before sending a blast of air from his staff to knock him overboard.

* * *

During the violent rocking movements of the ship, Raya had to focus on her inner self, ignoring what was going on outside her cell. Then, she felt the connection. It was as though her spirit lifted from her body, to be replaced by Avatar Wei Shun as her arrow markings glowed bright white on her hands, arms, legs, feet and face.

The guards outside knew better than to open the cell door during the attack that was crippling their ship, but they could tell there was something going on inside. Something big. Moments later, the door burst from its hinges, from a powerful blast of Airbending that could only be made by a skilled master, it slammed loudly like a gong against the opposite wall.

"What? How could she escape? She's not a Metalbender!" The guard on the right said in alarm as they prepared to subdue their prisoner. Only to find themselves face to face with, not Raya, but...

"Avatar Wei Shun?" Gawked the guard on the left.

Avatar Wei Shun stood tall and proud in the cell, her eyes glowing white as the Avatar State had been activated with the union of the two Avatar spirits. Wei Shun's silvery white hair flowed to her waist, held back at the nape of her neck by a simple braided knot, her grown out bangs hung over her shoulders, a braid circled around her head and the knot. Around her forehead was a lilac headband, which she'd always worn proudly during her days among the living. She wore a deep blue cloak that covered the clothes she wore, and when she raised her hands out at arms' length, it was revealed that her clothing had not changed from her days as a teenage Avatar. Her shirt was lilac, with blue horizontal trimming at the bottom, which cut off to reveal her stomach, with wrist length bell shaped sleeves. While her skirt was knee length with two slits on either side of her hips. She also wore a pair of blue pants that matched her cloak. Her dress shoes were white with blue and lilac, and her feet were planted firmly without hesitation as she looked at the two Firebending guards.

There was a moment of awe for the guards until blue Firebending sent the guard to the left flying backwards and another blast of blue Firebending did the same to his partner. The caught a glimpse of the shackles that had held Raya captive in that cell for the last several hours, looking as though Wei Shun had used her metalbending to break the Avatar free. Their guess was proven right when Wei Shun raised her hands once more, but this time instead of fire, the metal walls of the hallway were forced away from their frame, and bent into the form of a brand new blockade, which was reinforced by a skilled blast of blue firebending from Wei Shun.

Moments later, a red light started flashing an alarms were blaring.

"FREEZE, AVATAR...!" Guards shouted from behind, as the Avatar spun around, it was a wild round-house kick with enhanced blue firebending that sent the wave of guards to the walls, as Wei Shun made her way out of the cell, towards the bridge.

"Kind of an ironic statement, don't you think fellas?" Wei Shun's voice echoed in the hallways of the tower. "Considering you're Firebenders telling me to freeze?" Several more soldiers came up the hallway, only to stop momentarily in shock at the sight of the Avatar striding through the hallway as though she owned it. The moment which Wei Shun took advantage of without hesitation. Several blasts of airbending, and a couple lightning shots later, she made it to the stairs. Wei Shun knew she could use her full power and just do away with the entire ship, however, Raya's friends were fighting their hardest to reach her in time. Wei Shun didn't want any unnecessary deaths, which would grieve Raya any more than she already had been.

* * *

Back on the bow of the ship, Achak could hear the alarms blaring from the inside of the ship and people shouting about the Avatar escaping, and being posessed.

"That's not a good sign..." Achak commented as he made a wild spin. "Len, Haezel!" He called to his children, who looked at him, then nodded.

Together, the three Airbenders raised their staffs, and with a single, timed shot cleared the bow of the ship of any Firebenders that might be on their way.

"We need to get to the bridge of the ship. Going through the tower will take too much time. Any ideas?" Achak looked around.

Nianzu saw the nearby steam stack which helped power the ship. It was still smoking, but it would get them in the right position.

"Over here!" He said hurrying over to the base of the stack. "Zhen, is it? You can metalbend, right?"

"Well, yeah." Nodded Zhen.

"I'll need your help, then. We'll have to turn this into an elevator." Nianzu stated.

It took only a moment for Zhen to realize what he was suggesting, but she nodded at the challenge. The group stood between Zhen and Nianzu as they concentrated, their hands straining for a few moments until a platform large enough for them to stand on seemed to lift itself from the ground as the two Metalbenders raised their hands like they were weight lifters.

In that moment of team work, more firebenders were making their way towards them from the tower, and Borra and Shen summoned some ice from the wall of ice around the ship, extending the wall.

"How much time will that give us?" Asked Len, seeing the wall of ice forming around the tower to keep any potential attackers at bay.

"About five, ten minutes. So long as they don't break through it with Firebending too quickly." Borra replied as their platform raised itself to the top of the steam stack.

"Then that's workable with." There was a moment during which Nianzu closed his eyes, then with a flick of his wrist he Metalbent the cables at his waist normally used for arresting criminals or suspects in the city, sending it flying across the open air path from the metal steam stack , to the main tower bridge several hundred feet across where with another flick of his hand, it latched on. "Stay here." He said.

"Wait...What're you-?!" Zhen blinked at him, but before she could finish her sentence, she knew what.

Nianzu was running right across the line he'd made, both his arms limp at his side for balance as he focussed. Just as he was at the halfway point on the line, several blasts from Firebenders nearly destabilized him, until Achak and Len sent the Firebenders overboard with swift Airbending attacks from their staves, while Shin made a great, graceful heave with her arms to form a fresh wall of ice around the hole in the much more massive ice wall the Firebenders made for themselves.

Achak knew exactly what was going on, and in seconds was atop an Air Scooter, flying across the line as Nianzu Metalbent the wall of the tower to create a barrier that would proove difficult for Firebenders to get past as he was being attacked. Then looked up as Achak landed on top of the new wall the moment his Air Scooter vanished. With several blasts of air, the Airbending master sent the attacking Firebending Soldiers over the edge of the platform, into the icy ocean.

Shen in the meantime used her Waterbending skills to bring up a wall of water, which in turn turned into a bridge for herself and Borra that they used to launch themselves across the line, a little more sturdier than if they'd just used the water on its own. Len and Haezel glanced at each other before jumping on their own Air Scooters, leaving Zhen to dash across the metal cord bridge on her own, the task of which was accomplished with surprising ease. As she reached the other side, she jumped up into the air, flicking her wrists, the metal cord on the end she started out on was disconnected and fell to the floor of the deck several feet below.

"Everyone here?" Nianzu asked, glancing back, and seeing that everyone was present and accounted for, he metal-bent the fresh wall he'd made, restoring the pathway to the bridge for the group as Achak leapt into the air, spinning around with his staff, he sent at least twelve Firebending guards overboard into the ocean to give the group a chance to get into the bridge.

* * *

Inside the control room of the bridge, the spirit of Avatar Wei Shun had barely reached the door and opened it when Izumi announced her presence with a blast of fire bombs that kept Wei Shun from moving any farther.

"I don't care who the heck you think you are. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else take Avatar Raya away from this place!" Izumi snarled.

"Avatar Wei Shun..." Achak saw the Avatar's spirit framed in the door upon entry into the bridge, a look of shock on his face as he witnessed the incredible power of the Avatar spirit.

There was a moment of silence from Wei Shun. She didn't say a thing as she raised her elegant hands at arms length on her side, balling her hands into fists. Then a crackling and snapping warned everyone what was coming. Apart from her beauty, Wei Shun had been known as a master of Lightning at the height of her power. White-blue, hot lightning crackled into existence around both of her fists, then started growing around her. There was one way to stop Izumi and the Firebenders.

"Duck!" Shouted Zuko as lightning then filled the bridge, causing the glass window panes to shatter all around them, and the control panels to explode one right after another as Wei Shun spun around on the spot, directing her lightning at anyone who was not ducking from the attack.

To avoid being hit by the lightning, Len created an air dome around the group as the lightning continued to swell to the point where it nearly engulfed the entire ship. Only after the power was completely shut off, only after Wei Shun was certain there was no way Izumi could call for help from the communications tower, did the Avatar's spirit cease the lightning bending.

"You WITCH!" Amadi bellowed right after Wei Shun had disabled the ship entirely. Glass shards every where, the control panels all useless, Amadi without a source of ready water, he used the next available power to him on Wei Shun.

Or he would have, if Achak had not spun his staff at him, a powerful blast of Airbending sending the blood-bender flying backwards until he slammed his back into the metal wall the moment Wei Shun turned to face the blood-bender. Then, Zhen stepped forward, and sheets of metal from the same wall wrapped itself around him, keeping him from doing any sort of blood-bending or water bending.

A blast of fire from her side told Wei Shun that Izumi still wasn't willing to give up on taking Raya to the new Fire Lord. So instead of letting Raya's friends continue to fight for her, Wei Shun ducked wildly, spinning around with her cloak making her look like a dancer as blue fire sprang to life in her hands. Her normal firebending was red-orange flames, however in the hands of Avatar Raya, all the fire that came forth would be blue. To make this as short as she could, Wei Shun blocked several fire bombs from Izumi. Before Izumi could pull out her swords, a long single blast of blue flames met the Firebending assassin, looking like a vertical pillar of blue flames as Izumi met the attack with her own attack. For several moments it seemed as though the two were an even match, but Avatar Wei Shun quickly gained the upper hand.

Izumi saw the blue flames approaching her at a speed that was too fast for her to dodge. She glanced momentarily over at Zuko, having heard him shout to duck when Wei Shun used lightning bending to disable the entire ship. Then, Izumi was flung backwards. Flying through the air, uncontrollably backwards at the hands of the Avatar State, she was sent through the now open window.

Wei Shun watched Izumi flying, then falling... falling into the ocean with her fellow Firebenders before turning back to face Raya's friends.

There was a moment of stunned silence, before they bowed to the Avatar's Spirit.

"Thank you, Avatar Wei Shun." Achak said, to which the spirit of the Avatar smiled before closing her eyes.

After she closed her eyes, wind began to pick up in the room so much that all those present had to close their own eyes or look away for the strength of the wind was almost too much to bear. But it only lasted a few moments, before it dissipated entirely.

Looking up, Zuko saw Raya standing there in Wei Shun's place.

Incredibly weakened from her experience, the shackles from her imprisonment still around her wrists and ankles, Raya only had the energy to stare blankly at them all before she collapsed on the spot. Zuko raced forward to help her up as the sound of an air plane could be heard, and knew that Mei was back to pick them up.

"C'mon, before they have the chance to regain control of their ship." Achak said as Zuko picked up Raya gently as he could.

"That's right, run! But we'll be back, you fools. We won't stop until we capture the Avatar and take her to the Fire Lord." Amadi sneered from his immovable spot on the wall.

"Yeah? And we'll be there to fight back every time." Zhen and Shen both stated as the group moved towards the open deck of the tower, Zuko now carrying the unconscious Raya.

* * *

By the time they all boarded the air plane, Izumi and her soldiers had swam back to the ship, and Izumi was the first to mount back on. She watched with narrowed amber eyes, glaring at the air plane that took her prize right from under her feet. Frowning, she stomped her feet, opening her mouth and with a scream of rage she sent a blast of fire out after the plane as it flew overhead, but she missed. She knew exactly where they were taking Raya back to, that was no mystery. But how long it would take to restore her ship to full capacity, that was another matter entirely.

"I'll have the police forces be on the look out over the next several weeks for any sign of Izumi or her ships now that we know where she stands." Nianzu stated within the loading bay of the air plane now that it was closed and they were on their way to safety.

"Increase security around Air Temple Island as well. I don't want any threats open to Raya while she's in this vulnerable stage. Her family has already suffered while she was away training." Achak nodded as Borra stepped across the short distance to where Zuko had Raya propped up against some softer bags in the room.

"I need to give her a look over." Borra stated to the Prince, who nodded. He, Len, Haezel, Zhen and Shen had not left her side since they got back into the plane.

* * *

When they reached Air Temple Island once more, Borra knew the extent of Raya's injuries thanks to her healing and medical knowledge.

"I don't know how she survived this. But the spirit and strength of the Avatar is certainly a sight to behold." Borra shook her head. "Raya will need at least three weeks of recovery time before she's able to return to her training. She doesn't have to stay sequestered from her friends, but I suggest you take it slowly, only one or two visiting her at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her." She explained as the plane touched down on the landing pad of the Island.

"I'll take first watch over her. You guys go get some rest." Achak stated to the others.

"And I'm going to go get to work on increasing our security points. We're not banning all Firebending ships and vessels from entering or leaving, but it's gonna be increasingly difficult for Izumi to come in unnoticed by our forces. Zhen, everyone, it was an honor working with you." Nianzu stated before turning on his heel and departing.

Borra walked the rest of the path up to Raya's gazebo where Rikki waited impatiently for her return. With a loud bark that startled everyone present, Rikki bounded forward, her huge feet pounding the ground.

"Easy, girl. Everyone's back." Haezel raced forward to greet the Tigruf with a smile and open arms to calm down the huge animal while Raya was being put into her bed.

Achak pulled a chair forward and sat with his staff while the others decided to take his advice, and one by one left to go back to their rooms as he watched over Raya with Borra working her healing powers on her wounds and injuries.

Zuko was the last to leave, thinking about the look Izumi gave him before Wei Shun defeated her in that battle, and the power Raya exhibited while under the Avatar State. With a thoughtful frown, he left, seeing Rikki taking her spot near Raya's bed, and went back to the boy's dormitories where he stayed while on the island. They had just taken on a fully armed and battle ready Royal Fire Nation ship, then gotten out alive. It certainly hadn't been easy, but it was better than doing nothing and letting them torture and kill Raya. He wondered what Izumi would throw at them next as he strode along the path away from the gazebo.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

Ahem. Quite the busy chapter no? I've been looking forward to this one for a while, Raya finally accessing the Avatar State, and showing what she was capable of while under its influence. Who doesn't love a good Avatar State moment from time to time?

I've been super busy these last few weeks, as some of you may know, so I hope you can forgive me for taking so long with this chapter! Plus, I will be moving the week of February 20th, so my writing time will be rather limited for a few days once things start picking up. And once I move, I may not be able to post anything for a few days while we wait for the internet to be installed in our new home. Yes, HOME, not APARTMENT. I cannot WAIT to be permanently settled. The last five or six years of going from apartment to apartment has been a nightmare for me. A nightmare soon to be over with!

Another issue with writing this chapter? I was on a Batman kick for a LONG time. Even though I've gotten nearly all the Avatar: The Last Airbender DVDs recently (All but 2 from Book 2: Earth), I was going through a Batman phase. I watched nearly all the movies I had available to me- Batman Under the Red Hood, Batman Beyond Return of the Joker, The Dark Knight, and pretty much all the Batman Beyond episodes. Yeah. I go through my phases apparently.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next stage in Raya's journey is set to begin soon as she finishes Earthbending, learns metal bending, then water-bending.

And don't worry, each character will have their own moment sooner or later. I don't plan on leaving anyone out!


End file.
